What's Forced Upon Us
by fireysmoke
Summary: Loki has to marry a mortal, well it's that or an eternity of torture, surely a weak-minded, pathetic human won't be much trouble? When Katherine is brought to Asgard however, he realizes just how wrong he was. The whole point of this, after all is to change his opinion of mortals.
1. Chapter 1

**First fic, there will be more back story and explanation in the next chapter. Yeah Katherine's a bitch and a bratty child but think who's she's gonna be up against.**

* * *

The light faded and the golden room came into view. That was a journey she was not keen to take again. She noticed Thor was still holding her arm. She wrenched it away in disgust.

"For future reference, kidnapping is not the way to a woman's heart." she spoke with venom in her voice, her features contorted in revulsion. He took a step back in shock. She straightened her shoulders to face the crowd in front of her.

"I did not kidnap you, you agreed to the proposal." Thor said indignantly, standing his ground as she whipped her head to face him.

"You did not give me much of a choice. I'm not about to see him tortured for eternity, knowing I could have spared him it." she snapped, sighing heavily as a sorry. There was silence for a moment as she turned back to the welcome committee.

"Welcome Lady Katherine." Odin greeted her with all the status of a king. She nodded to him politely. She briefly looked at the faces in front of her, all male, all extravagantly dressed, before opening her bag.

"Well, where is he? Being tortured somewhere?" she asked, rummaging around in her bag. There was sound of someone moving as she pulled out her phone. "Don't know why I bothered." she muttered, throwing the device back in her bag after seeing there was no signal here. She looked up and smiled at the dark haired man before her, her gaze landing on his handcuffs. He was surrounded by guards in gold helmets, each looking at her as though she going to at any given moment spontaneously combust.

"Chained up like an animal. Of course." she said dismissively walking towards him, she stopped and examined the cuffs intently. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the trickle of blood that ran slowly down onto his thumb.

"You're bleeding!" she exclaimed, looking up to the indifferent face that greeted her, the green eyes burning with hatred.

"Well observed." Loki spoke, though she wasn't sure his mouth moved. She turned in anger to Odin, who stood proud, watching her.

"Get them off. Now." she commanded, he sighed.

"He's a war criminal, I'm afraid I-" she held up a hand to stop him.

"Of course. The man you claim to love as a son, treated like vermin." she said, frowning at the chains. "I wonder, Odin, if this was Thor whether you'd treat him the same? Course you wouldn't. Slap on the wrist and a friendly warning, let's go train you to be a king." she answered for him, turning to stare him down, his one eye steely.

"You obviously don't understand the crimes he has committed. He's-" she snorted.

"I'm human, not stupid." she cut him off again, looking back at the chains helplessly.

"Take care how you speak to me, child." he warned her, she laughed and turned, taking a couple of steps towards him.

"Or what? Are you going to torture me to? Handcuff me?" she presented her wrists to him "Go on, I can see you're dying to." she stared him down, challenging him. She watched him, never wavering, her wrists still held out in front of her, waiting. She could see he so desperately wanted to make an example out of her. No one speaks this way to a king.

"Stand down. I fear you do not know what you have agreed to." he spoke calmly, the voice of a man with thousands of years of patience. She laughed inside, only letting a smirk show.

"I guess I'll find out." she said, grinning, letting her arms drop to her side. Odin looked her up and down, and turned to leave the Bifrost. Thor walked up beside her.

"Can you ride?" he asked her, not unkindly, motioning to the horses waiting on the bridge. She shook her head and looked out to the city sprawling out before them. "Then you will take the carriage." he said and strode towards his horse, leaving her feeling lost. She watched the others mount their horses and take off along the bridge. A couple of guards escorted Loki past her, followed by two more.

"Lady Katherine, you'll be riding with us." a guard who'd stopped behind her told her, motioning for her to follow the others. A grand carriage stood a couple of feet away, pulled by two large white horses. She looked it over suspiciously as she approached. She was much more comfortable in cars. The guard who spoke to her helped her in and climbed in the other side. She almost smiled, Loki was sandwiched uncomfortably in the middle of four guards, staring at nothing. She sighed quietly and looked out the window as they set off.

"I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you, I have never met a, uh…" the guard next to her trailed off as he gestured to her.

"A human. Well, I'm glad to have given you this life experience." she replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she turned back to the window. He laughed nervously, clearly unsure if she was being genuine or not.

They came across a lush green expanse of land, where a few bizarre creatures were grazing. They passed one that was close enough for her to scrutinise. It had dark green scaly skin, yet was similar in build to a deer, it even had antlers, though it was much, much larger.

"What is that?" she asked in amazement, shifting herself to look out the back window at the creature.

"Bilgesnipe. Vile creatures, don't get too close to one." the guard on Loki's left replied. She stared after the creature till it was out of sight.

"It's strangely beautiful." she commented, moving herself back. The guards looked shocked, even Loki turned to stare at her for a moment, deadpanned, before he turned away, disinterested.

"Do you not have them on Midgard?" the same guard that answered her asked.

"No." Loki replied for her, still staring into the distance. Katherine was taken aback, and slightly angry, that he spoke for her. She could speak for herself. Silence ensued, and moments later they were in the city.

"Gods this place is gorgeous." she breathed as she took in the city properly. The guard smiled.

"The Allfather will be pleased that you are impressed." he said. She snorted.

"Will he? Fantastic." she muttered, her statement dripping in sarcasm.

The remainder of the journey was spent in silence.

They reached the castle, and came to an abrupt stop, the guards pushed Loki out and helped her down. She gazed up at the huge building before her. Like everything here, it was made of gold and glistened in the sunlight. She tried to look like she was surrounded by places like this everyday, yet she could not control the wideness of her eyes as she looked around. Odin, Thor and the others were gathered outside.

"Angrel, escort Loki and Lady Katherine to their chambers. You may remove the shackles then, and only then." Odin commanded one of the many guards, who nodded, dragging Loki by the arm to get him to move, and nodding his head to Katherine.

They were led into the castle, the dark and the coolness a relief from the heat. She was expecting Asgard to be cold, a fur coat had been a bad idea. The moved through the maze of golden corridors quickly, passing many doors bigger than Katherine could have imagined, each with it's own pair of guards. She idly wondered why they would need such large doors. As they traveled further and higher through the castle she passed more normal sized doors, which were still too large in her opinion, without guards. They carried on for a few minutes, the only sound being her heels, the swish of the guards cloak and the jingle of Loki's chains. They stopped outside a door with two guards waiting for them, they opened the door, with some kind of magic she assumed as their was a faint blue glow. They stepped inside and the guard starting undoing Loki's chains.

She looked around the massive room, mouth slightly agape. It was again all gold, with a large four poster bed on a platform to her right, bordered by the tallest bookshelves she'd ever seen and more books than she cared to count. There was a door bordered by heavy green curtains that led to a balcony, with a desk sat to the right of it. There was another platform on the left with large golden wardrobes on it, set into the wall. In front of a door to her left, which she assumed led to a bathroom, was a couple of armchairs and a coffee table, with another smaller bookcase.

"You are to both stay here until the Allfather comes." the guard told them, Loki didn't say anything, his back to her and she nodded. The door shut behind him and left them alone.

* * *

**Taaaa for reading m'loves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Swearing in this btw. She tries, he doesn't like it.**

* * *

"How are your wrists?" she asked, stepping toward the towering figure still facing away from her. He didn't say a word, but turned to face her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"How…how did that even happen?" she spluttered, looking at the blood now freely gushing from wounds she couldn't see for the sea of blood.

"The cuffs had spikes on the inside." he explained, not attempting to stop the blood, which was now making a nauseating puddle on the floor. Her mouth hung open as she watched it fall.

"Can't you stop it? You know, with magic?" she asked hurriedly, she really didn't want him to lose any more blood. Or for herself to pass out. He looked down at his wrists.

"No, you see, under the blood, there are bracelets which inhibit my magic." he said, talking in a manner as uninterested as one would talk about the weather. She stared at the puddle, which was ever growing, and ran to the door. She tried to open the door, pulling heavily on the door, which glowed blue and a searing pain ran through her fingers.

"There is magic on the door," he told her exasperatedly "Imbecile." he added quietly.

"Heard that." she grumbled back before banging on the door.

"Oh no," he feigned concern "I do hope you are not expecting an apology, I would hate to disappoint you."

"Sorry, couldn't hear you through all that sarcasm." she said as the door opened to reveal a guard, who looked at the blood, and the color drained from his face.

"Yes well, as you can see, I need something to help him. Fetch whatever you can. Hurry." she told the guard sternly before shutting the door on him.

"I don't need your help." he spat, moving to sit on the bed. She scoffed and moved towards him.

"Of course not, I'll leave you to bleed to death shall I?" she asked scathingly, watching him examine his wounds. He laughed, a smile that was more of a grimace graced his features.

"It would take a lot more than this for me bleed to death." he said, eyes never leaving his wrists. She walked slowly over to him, and sat on the bed near him.

"What else have they done to you, Loki?" she asked gently, leaning forward. His head snapped back, presumably at the mention of his name, it still felt so alien on her own lips. She suddenly wondered what it'd feel like the hear her name from him. His humorless laugh snapped her back from her thoughts.

"I do believe you'd be the last person I'd tell. That's if you could keep your mind on the conversation for longer than a couple of seconds." he added knowingly. She sat back and blushed. He smirked at her reaction. She was fully into her glare directed at him, when the door opened. She jumped up and snatched the objects out of the guards hands.

"I tried to get a healer, but Odin has banned them from treating him." the guard panted.

"Bastard." she mumbled as she looked over the stuff in her arms "Very well, thank you, you may leave." the guard nodded, shooting fearful glances at Loki and the puddle of blood as he left.

She ran to the bed and threw everything on it. She found a bottle of liquid, and without taking the time to read it, opened it and poured it over his wrists. He hissed slightly, so slightly she thought she must have imagined it. The liquid and the blood flowed onto the floor, splashing her feet. She stood up, hands on her hips, staring at the task before her.

"I need these bracelets off." she said. He sighed heavily.

"They cannot come off, mortal, I explained this." he told her angrily. She decided not to point out he hadn't explicitly mentioned it, and worked on bandaging them as best she could.

Once she was finished, he looked over her work and nodded, apparently satisfied. She wiped her hands on a cloth and stood up.

"You're welcome my prince." she mockingly bowed to him as she headed towards the bathroom. The room was again extravagantly decorated, gold, with a large bathtub in the middle of the room, and what she assumed was a shower at the far end. The man had a cheek, she thought angrily as she washed her hands. She's basically saved his life, willingly too, she could have left him to die. She could have left him to be tortured for all eternity. She sighed, checked herself in the mirror and re-entered the room to find it empty. She panicked until she saw the balcony doors open. She walked out there and leaned on the low stone wall next to him.

"Wow." was all she said as she looked out over the palace gardens. There were plants she was sure didn't exist back home spiraling up to nearly their height, lush grassy paths made a maze throughout the gardens, so much so she could not find where they led, great trees and pretty little bushes covered the ground as far as she could see.

"Just to clarify, I am not saying this because of your mocking display just now, but because I genuinely have no clue how to heal myself." he started slowly, looking disgusted "Normally, it is a natural process, a few minutes, or longer depending on the injury, and I'm fully healed. However, Odin has placed a spell on me to prevent that." he spoke quietly to her, she patiently waited for what she wanted to hear. "I could have done it with magic too but…" he shook his newly bandages wrists "and I never bothered to learn how to do it by hand. So…" he paused to take a deep breath, as if it physically pained him to say it.

"Thank you." he said bitterly, as if the words tasted foul. She beamed, that's all she wanted.

"You're very welcome, Loki." she replied, noticing him wince at the chirpiness in her voice. He turned to her warningly.

"This does not mean I owe you anything." he said, his eyes burning into hers, his voice dangerously low. She looked at him in open disbelief.

"Maybe you owe me some fucking respect!" she nearly yelled at him, for a second, she could have sworn a look of shock crossed his face, but as soon as it came it was replaced with a look of pure anger.

"And why, pray tell, would I owe you anything?" he seethed, she nearly slapped him. How could anyone be this ignorant.

"Oh, well, lets see, I uh, oh yeah I gave up my entire life on Midgard to be here, in doing so saving you from a fate far worse than death and I just saved your damned life, without you even asking me to, out of the kindness of my non-existent heart. You owe me BIG time Mr. Laufeyson." she growled into his face. He suddenly looked both taken aback and livid.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, daring her to say it again, his eyes narrowed.

"Would you prefer Odinson? Because there is no way I am associating you with that evil man, Loki, not even if you fucking asked me to." she lowered her voice to a menacing whisper. He straightened up, still staring at her. Without notice he turned on his heel and went back into the room, throwing himself into the chair at his desk and busied himself with some papers.

"What, that's it?! Loki doesn't want to talk, Loki will just leave you?" she asked him, disbelief turning her voice high pitched. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared.

"I have nothing more to say to you." he said through clenched teeth. She stood there in shock. She threw her hands up in defeat, they fell back to her sides with a slap and she threw herself onto the bed.

"Un-fucking-believable." she muttered. The events of this day were giving her a headache. She rubbed her forehead angrily.

One minute she was waiting for the bus, next minute Thor, of all people is walking up to her. He'd pointed Mjolnir at her and asked if she was Katherine May Reed of Ratchet Town. Yes, yes she was. He'd then explained that Loki's new punishment required him to marry a mortal woman, so that he could learn to accept mortals and change the way he felt about them, and how Heimdall had found her and decided she was the one who would be best suited to him and must return with Thor immediately.

It made her want to laugh now. Best suited. She made herself a promise to ask the formidable gate keeper what he was thinking, if he was thinking at all in fact. Of course, she'd needed some persuasion, but eventually the thought of Loki locked up and being tortured was too much for her to bear. She'd seen the destruction of New York on the news of course, who hadn't. But to hear Thor tell the story, put a different spin on it. He was lost, lonely, severely wounded and hell bent on revenge. And after the way Odin had treated him she was in no way surprised.

As she seethed over Loki's mistreatment at the hands of the one-eyed king, he himself walked through the door. Does the old phrase work with thinking too? She wondered as she pushed herself up. He stepped into the middle of the room, a guard either side of him. His one eye found the puddle and he pointedly looked away, as if this was the desired effect. She crossed the room, folding her arms, leaning on one of the bed posts as she looked him up and down. Everything about him commanded respect, except the clothes, he was wearing some sort of robe, which in her eyes, was a dress. There was no getting around that. Loki got up slowly, his face a mask of indifference as he turned to face his adoptive father.

"For a few days you are to be locked in this room, Loki, and when I see fit you will be allowed full access to the rest of the castle, save for the weapon vault. If you do not cause any trouble, I will grant you permission to leave the castle grounds, with guards obviously. Do you accept this?" Odin spoke as though addressing a full court, Loki nodded, no change of emotion shown. Odin turned to Katherine, who pursed her lips, awaiting a lecture.

"You may go wherever you wish, Thor has consented to watch over you and get you acquainted with your new surroundings until Loki is free to leave this room. You will be taken to Thor now." Odin told her, his voice considerably colder than before. He looked pointedly at them both then swept out of the room. A single guard remained.

"Lady Katherine, if you would follow me please." he spoke gently, bowing slightly. She nodded, pushing herself away from the post. She looked at Loki.

"See you later, darling, I shall miss you every second." she smiled sickeningly sweetly at him. His eyes narrowed slightly before nodding to her and turning back to his desk. She followed the bemused guard out of the room and through the maze of corridors.

The journey was significantly shorter than before and she found herself in a large room with an unlit fire in the center surrounded by sofas. The far side of the room had no wall, but pillars and large empty spaces showing the city glistening in the light. In the back of her mind she thought about all the health and safety rules that would be breaking back home. Around the fire pit, the men she remembered seeing at the Bifrost were messing around with their swords swinging dangerously, slicing through the air with an audible whoosh. There clearly wasn't any concept of health and safety here. Thor and a dark haired woman were lounging on one of the sofas watching and laughing, whilst the large red haired man lay on one next to them, eating from a plate bigger than her head.

"Lady Katherine of Midgard." the guard announced when no one noticed them, everyone stopped and looked at her. She glared at the guard briefly before he left. The blonde one and the grim-faced dark haired one still had their swords in the air, staring at her. Even the red head had stopped eating.

"Ah, yes, Katherine, these are the Warriors Three, this is Fandral," he pointed to the blonde who grinned and bowed, before stepping carefully over to her. He took her hand and with a sweeping bow, kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you, quite a show you gave us this morning." he grinned. She smiled and nodded awkwardly.

"Hogan the grim," Thor carried on, pointing to Fandral's sparring partner, he nodded solemnly at her. "Volstagg," he pointed to the red head on the sofa, he stood up, placing his plate carefully on the sofa, wiping his hands on his great chest, he bowed to her, he had an endearing, bumbling quality to him, she grinned at him.

"And this is Lady Sif." Thor introduced the woman sitting next to him, she grinned and bowed her head to her. They all were still staring at her, Volstagg was picking occasionally at the mountain of food.

"Well, as you know, I'm Katherine, but normally I'm called Katie." she hunched her shoulders awkwardly as she introduced herself.

"Well, Katie, come sit with us." Thor called merrily and she perched herself nervously on the edge of the sofa, next to Volstagg who offered her the plate, she politely shook her head. Fandral sat on the arm next to him, still grinning at her. Hogun sat on the arm of the sofa next to Sif.

"How are you finding Loki?" Sif asked, a large grin spread across her face, the others laughed slightly.

"He's…got a temper." Katie started slowly, they all laughed except Thor. He smiled sadly.

"He never used to. It is only recently he has become so hateful towards everyone." he explained, suddenly finding a loose thread on the edge of the sofa fascinating.

"Do you blame him? I'd be pretty full of hate if people were putting spikes under my handcuffs too." she spat, leaning back, her elbow on the arm, her hand supporting her head. Thor looked up, his brothers predicament seemed to genuinely upset him.

"Is he well though?" Thor asked, the room had become tense. She looked at him steadily while she thought for a moment.

"No. I mean, I bandaged his wrists up, but, mentally, no." she replied quietly. Thor nodded, looking back at the thread, Sif rubbed his arm slightly.

"Give him time," Sif said gently to Thor "he'll be fine." Thor nodded, unconvinced. Silence enveloped the group. It takes 4 seconds for a silence to become awkward, she thought.

"On a different note, Katie, how well can you handle a sword?" Fandral grinned and winked at her, unsheathing his sword and spinning it around. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Please don't be a euphemism." she turned to Sif who rolled her eyes and shook her head fondly.

"Incorrigible." she said, looking back at Fandral, still shaking her head.

"Come on, I wish to see your skills, see if you are as quick in a duel as you are with your tongue." he laughed, standing up and pointing the blade at her face. She shrank away, eyeing the point.

"The reason I have a sharp tongue is because of my lack of physical ability." she explained, swallowing heavily. Hogun stepped forward and presented her the handle of his sword.

"Just try." he said, the faintest smile on his face. She sighed and gripped the handle.

"Here goes nothing."

She walked back up to Loki's room, the animosity between them forgotten, keen to tell him about how she nearly killed Fandral. Complete fluke of course, it was a mistake on his part, but everyone claimed it was her 'expertise'. The guards opened the door and she practically skipped in.

"I just nearly killed Fandral." she exclaimed brightly, walking over to Loki, who was hunched over his desk. She jumped and sat on the edge of his desk.

"He nearly fell out of the building. His own fault, he made me duel, the only way I'm dangerous with a sword is my lack of knowledge with how to control it. Trying to jump out of the way, he was precariously balanced on the edge, and I mean, like a hairs breadth away from falling, Thor of course came to his rescue. Big hero. They all were saying- wait where are you going?" Loki had stood up and was storming towards the bathroom. She stopped swinging her legs and flinched when the door slammed. She heard running water and realized he was running a bath. Her mouth fell open. He was so rude! She closed it and decided to ignore him.

She looked at what he'd been doing, there was a book lying open, she slid down and into the chair and attempted to read it. It was in a different language. She frowned. She sat back, tapping her nails on the edge of the chair as she admired his personal library. She spotted one in English and reached up to take it down. It was a book on magic. She smiled and moved over the armchairs and settled herself into one.

* * *

**Taaa :) next chap. from Loki's pov.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is from Loki's pov, some fun with technology, self-hate and swearing.**

* * *

She was insufferable. There was no way, not a chance in Hel they would ever, ever get along. He watched the water pour into the bath, frowning. At least she'd die long before he would. He wouldn't have to spent eternity with her. As he undressed and climbed into the water, he realized it irritated him more that she was getting along with the others. He chided himself, he should not care if she was friends with them, in fact he should be glad she was going to be out of his way. _But she belongs to you_ a small voice in the back of his head reminded him _she__'__s your betrothed, she__'__s your property, and you don__'__t like people taking your things._ He growled, it was an unfortunate fact she was his. He'd been expecting some spineless girl, one who'd obey him, submit herself to his every whim, one he could mold and use to do things he could not in his imprisoned state, not this…this strong-minded, unruly child who couldn't control her emotions to save her own life. It would be more effort than it was worth to try and tame her. He covered his face with his hands, how would he cope with her? And why did she hate Odin so?

He spent as long as he could in the bath, until he could take no more. He sorted himself out, avoiding mirrors at all costs and walked to the door. He placed his hand on the handle and exhaled. He stepped back into his chambers and his eyes fell on her. He felt his fists clench, and it took more will than it should have to unclench them. She was nestled in the chair nearest him, her back to him. Her black her fell over her shoulder, shrouding her face from view. As he walked further into the room he noticed she was reading. One of his books. He seethed at the audacity of the girl but refused to say anything, he would not speak to her unless it was vital. He felt her eyes on him as he wandered around his room. Damn her, he felt out of place in his own room with her there. He picked up her bag and tossed it towards the wardrobe area.

"You could have just asked me to unpack." she muttered. Her voice sent a ripple of anger through him. Did she not get the hint that he did not wish to speak with her? He ignored her and sat at his desk again, staring at the words in front of him, but not taking them in. he couldn't concentrate with her presence in the room, the feel of her eyes on his back. It took all his self control to not turn round and blast her. He looked down at his wrists, it was satisfying knowing that the bracelets did not hinder his magic. But that meant he had to be really careful. One slip, one moment of anger and they'd all know. Then he'd be placed under even stricter confinements. Only for emergencies, he told himself. And as tempting as it would be to see her go flying into the wall, and possibly, hopefully, break her back, it would be counter-productive.

What had she ever been babbling on about when he left? Something about Fandral nearly dying and Thor saving him. 'Big hero.' she'd said. She'd been constantly sarcastic so far, he was unsure what her normal voice sounded like. He heard a slight sigh behind him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his knuckles clicked as he clenched his fists again. That girl, was getting to him. He could be blind angry, in extreme pain and never let the slightest bit of emotion show, this harlot sighs and he looks like the monster that smashed him into the floor in New York. There was a light thud and he unwillingly turned round to see his book on the floor, she mumbled incoherently and stretched herself out. She'd fallen asleep. He looked out at the darkening sky in disbelief. He looked back at her, she was laying on her back, her head on one arm of the chair, her legs dangling over the other, one arm hanging over the edge, her fingers just grazing the floor, her other hand in her hair. How could anyone fall asleep that quickly or find that position comfortable?

He stood up slowly and crossed over to her. He stared down at her face, free from the anger, the disgust, serene. He coughed loudly, she did not stir. He kicked the chair so it shook. She did not stir. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if she could really be asleep or just faking. He picked the book up and put it on the table, and with a final glance to check she was still asleep he went to retrieve her bag. It was the same dark green as her top, made of leather with a gold catch. He picked it up with a frown. She was even taking his color. He sat on the bed and carefully took out the contents of the bag.

There was a pair of pyjamas, a top, what he assumed to be three pairs of underwear but there seemed to be too little material to cover much, he threw them away from him in disgust. He pulled out more clothes and a bag full of strange shaped little bottle and brushes. He peered at the clear bag before realizing it was make-up, for the love of Valhalla were mortals weird, painting their faces, sticking stuff to themselves, sticking bits of metal through their skin. He looked up and saw the glint of the stud in her nose from his place on the bed. He wrinkled his nose, wondering why someone would wish to do that to themselves. He threw the toothbrush he just picked out aside and turned the rectangular box over in his hands. He frowned, what were 'contact lenses'? He put them back and reached in the bag again. Finally, what he wanted, the small black device she'd checked on her arrival. He pressed a button and the screen lit up. 'Keypad is locked.' he followed the instructions, wondering how anyone used such a small device. He was greeted with a picture of two girls, one he recognized immediately, much to his dismay, the other he assumed was a friend of hers. He studied the buttons and pressed the middle square. The device began to make a terrible alarm sound, vibrating in his hand, he threw it away from him, it began making the sound again, the vibrations affecting the whole bed, he jumped up.

"I'm awake, fucking turn that off…" she mumbled, followed by a string of profanities, rolling over and covering her face. It blasted the sound again. Loki looked at her, not sure what to do. He picked it up and shook it, the vibrations were making his hand tingle, he poked it a bit, finally hitting the right button, and it stopped. He sighed. Everything to do with this girl was more effort than it should be, from her incessant chattering to her possessions. She should have come with a health warning.

He watched her carefully as she rolled back over and promptly fell off the chair. He was sure Mephisto had sent her to torture him. He stared down at her coldly as she pushed herself up, she carefully rubbed her eyes.

"Why's my phone out anyway?" she asked, eventually looking up at him, he stared at her for a second. Realizing he needed to either do or say something he strode out onto the balcony, leaving her confused on the floor. How was he to explain his intent when he himself did not know the reason he searched for her phone?

"Loki!" she shrieked, the sound set his teeth on edge. He gripped the wall, he teeth clenched as she stormed out standing next to him, holding a fistful of something up at him. He refused to look at her.

"Have you been doing what I think you have?" she asked, her voice full of forced calmness. He turned to her, his face a mask of indifference, looking at the fistful of underwear, then back at her furious face.

"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PERVERT?!" she shouted at him, shaking the handful, her grey eyes narrowed. He was surprised to say the least, he'd never done anything to suggest sexual interest in her. He furrowed his brow, looking back at the underwear, now slightly falling out of her hand.

"I was looking for your phone." he stated, hoping it would suffice as an answer. She blinked, her face still contorted in rage.

"Oh and conveniently found my knickers and left them _on your pillow_?!" she growled, realization hit him like Mjolnir. He snarled at her.

"Don't flatter yourself." he scoffed, as he walked back into the room. He heard her follow him in, and we ready to hit her if she said one more word when the door swung open, a guard stepped in and bowed.

"Lady Katherine, your presence is required at dinner." he announced, her mouth, which had been open to retort shut, and she nodded, throwing the underwear back on the bed. She stared him down as she left, the door shutting behind them. He sighed, burying his face in his hands. If he knew what he was getting himself into he would have taken the eternal torture.

It would be so much easier if she was just scared of him, as she should be. That he knew how to handle, hatred, he knew how to handle, but this, this was beyond anything he'd ever encountered. He wasn't even sure what her feelings for him were. Most people, women in particular, he could decipher in a second, perhaps a minute if they were trained in secrecy. She had no obvious motive to be here (except of course to drive him insane), the only one he could think of was too obvious, yet too far-fetched. She just didn't want him to be hurt anymore. He scoffed, as if anyone _genuinely _cared about him.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have Favorited/Followed/Reviewed, love y'all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for favoriting/following/reviewing, you're all fabulous. **

* * *

She rolled over, not wanting to open her eyes, the red of her eyelids a warning sign it would be too bright for her delicate eyes at the moment. That and the bed was so comfy. She sighed, happy until something quite large and heavy nearly knocked her out. She sat bolt upright, staring angrily into the grinning face of Thor, who was lounging in the chair she fell off last night.

"You nearly killed me!" she yelled, a chuckle could be heard from the balcony, drowned out by Thor's booming laugh. She looked beside her to see what he'd thrown, she picked up a large book with a note written in large, careless writing attached to the front, saying 'wake up'.

"Come, little sister, we shall have breakfast then you shall accompany us to the training grounds." he told her, standing up and walking towards the door. She nodded sleepily, rubbing her forehead.

"Gonna need, like, an hour to get ready." she told him in a fake American accent as she slid out of the bed and over to her bag, which she'd repacked after the little knickers misunderstanding.

"An hour?" he asked in disbelief. She looked up, about to explain it was a private joke back home, but just waved her hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry, give me 20 minutes." she told him, pulling out her contact lenses and inserting them effortlessly into her eyes. Loki stared at her as she did so, he'd swept in when she said she'd be an hour, most likely to protest. He sat back at his desk as she got dressed and set about putting her eyelashes on, he stared at her, a look of disgust on his face.

"What?" she called out, holding them in place as the glue set.

"You humans are bizarre." he replied, turning away. She laughed as she blinked, checking they stayed on.

"I'm far more natural than others I know, my nails, hair, boobs and general size are all real, only the eyelashes and hair colour aren't." she told him, realizing she sounded like one of the intolerable people she hated so much from back home. If she started saying everything was '_so_ embarrassing', she my throw herself off the rainbow bridge. Pulling her still damp hair up into a bun. He was reading, and she was pretty sure he just ignored everything she said.

"I love these chats, really feel like we're getting close." she grinned, sarcastically patting his arm, which he wrenched away, anger blazing in his eyes. The phrase 'if looks could kill' crossed her mind as she laughed and walked out of the room.

The only time Katie ever ate breakfast was when she woke up after midday, which was usually when she was hung-over, which resulted in a breakfast of cheese and crackers or everything edible she could find. Breakfast on Asgard though, blew her mind. She'd thought dinner had been impressive, but that's dinner, and she was in a palace. This breakfast was just as big as dinner, with everything one could want to start the day.

As she lent back, she was sure she'd never eaten so much, ever. As they got up to leave, Volstagg carrying some toast for the journey, Odin called after his son. Thor walked back and nodded solemnly at whatever he was being told. He jogged back over to them as Odin rose from his seat.

"I have some business to attend to with father, I shall be no longer than an hour. Wait for me in the castle, I shall find you." he told them, looking pointedly at Katherine before turning to follow his father. The group mumbled in shock and agreement as they made their way to a room next door that was nearly identical to the one in which Fandral nearly fell to his death, except this room was just off the main corridor, with no door to separate it from the rest of the castle, just steps running the length of the room leading down to the group of sofas. She noticed a bookshelf, and grabbed a random book to avoid being dragged into the practice-practice spars. She opened it to realise it was in the same language as the one Loki had been reading. She sighed in frustration, but decided to look at the pictures instead, and see if she could work out any words.

After nearly and hour of puzzling over the book, she was halfway through, the others were still laughing and joking when Thor walked back in.

"Ah Thor! Hogun is not on top form today, I daresay he is fighting only as well as our dear Loki!" Fandral called out, joining in the others laughing, as Hogun attempted to fight him off, and with an angry blow, Hogun hit his sword, which broke clean in half. The shocked look on his face was priceless.

"Ha! Karma!" Katherine barked at him. They all turned to look at her.

"What is this karma you speak of?" Sif asked, they all looked expectantly at her.

"Oh, it's like a thing in Indian religions. They believe that if you do something bad or are mean, that something bad will happen to you, and if you do something good, something good will happen." she explained poorly. "It doesn't really work for me though." Thor sat down next to her.

"What do you mean it doesn't work for you?" he asked, they all seemed intrigued.

"If I do something bad, something good happens, if I do something good something good happens, it's a win-win situation." she explained. She sat up and shifted herself into storytelling mode.

"Well the best example I can think of is when my friends and I were sitting outside a restaurant, and a bird flew over my friends head, so close it brushed her hair. She made a big deal out of it, so I decided to pretend that it, uh, defecated, on her head. I began laughing hysterically, managed to get the other two to join in, now Elle, she'd gone bright red and was close to tears thinking her hair was covered in shit. She finally realized that it hadn't, she went mad at me and less than a minute later, a bird did excrete all down Helen's arm and splashed Lily's leg. I was completely clear, and we left as soon as we cleared them up. When we go to the bus station my bus opened just as I got there and Helen's bus was late so she had to wait in the cold." she shrugged as the others laughed.

"So you're a bit of a trickster?" Fandral laughed, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Only when the situation presents itself." she answered him demurely, grinning. Thor laughed.

"Oh you and Loki are going to be a force to be reckoned with!" he grinned, Katie felt her face drop as she looked back down at her book, fiddling with the pages.

"Perhaps if we were on talking terms." she told him quietly. He looked at her, concern gracing his features.

"Is he not treating you well?" Fandral asked, seeming quite defensive. She looked up.

"Oh yeah, yeah, we just don't speak, unless it's to argue-"

"Does he not like you?" Volstagg asked, seeming shocked.

"Only as well as I expected." she replied sullenly. Thor put a hand on her arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"If I thought it would help, I would speak with him for you." he said kindly, she looked up, shaking her head.

"No, I may not be his favourite person, but you certainly aren't either. And besides, what goes on between Loki and I shall remain that way, I will not have a spokesperson." she told him, not too harshly, as she was grateful for his offer, but she knew it would only make things worse. Thor nodded, rose and slapped Volstagg on the shoulder.

"Come now, let us go." he grinned, everyone expressed their agreement, and Katie made to stand up, when a voice made her freeze.

"I'd prefer it if Katherine were to stay here, I wish to speak with her." Loki called out to the crowd, loosely playing with his fingers. The others looked between the brothers and her. Thor nodded and gestured to her. She sat back down slowly, lips pursed. She flicked her book back open and pretended not to notice the stares and murmurs. Loki sat next to her as they left.

"I thought you were to be imprisoned in your room for a few days?" she asked tersely, flicking the page with more force than necessary. She felt him look her over.

"Odin decided it was a pointless punishment." he replied. She rose her eyebrows, flicking the page again."How pleasing for you." she didn't know why she was suddenly so irritated with him.

"I don't want you to be around Thor anymore." he told her simply. She whipped her head to look at him, his face was cold, his eyes dark. She looked back down at her book, flipping the page once more.

"I hope you have a good reason for me to stop talking to him." she looked him up and down before turning back to the page. "Not that I'd obey you anyway." she said, eyebrows raised. Before she knew it, he had hold of her chin and pulled her face but an inch away from his own.

"You are to be _my_ wife, you will do as _I_ say or you will face the consequences, do you understand?" he growled at her, she was a little too focused on their proximity to really take in the threat.

"What can you possibly do to me Loki? Anything you do that I don't like, I can tell Odin and you can enjoy a lifetime of torture. I'm not scared of you." she sneered, he laughed as he threw her face away from him.

"Your body betrays you." he snarled, it was her turn to laugh, she slammed the book and threw it on the table, grabbing her drink she crossed her legs towards him and balanced her head on her hand.

"And what, _pray tell_, gave you that idea?" she asked him in false honeyed tones. He had a grimace plastered firmly on his face as he leaned forward, almost as close as before.

"When I held your chin, your heart rate increased, your pupils dilated and your breathing became erratic." he listed off with a satisfied smirk "Not unlike right now." he growled. She looked at him and sucked her lips in, biting on them. She then burst out laughing, she could not help it.

"Don't flatter yourself!" she cackled, he looked about ready to throttle her "Can you think of _no_ other emotion that produces the same response, oh clever Loki?" she laughed again as she watched him, almost hearing the cogs in his head, laughing even harder as the realisation crossed his features, quickly replaced by disgust.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked in almost horror, that made her laugh even harder. She was fighting for air.

"There's nothing wrong with me for god sake, you're an attractive man! I _am _only human you know." she laughed at the phrase and how apt it was now. He was pretty distraught, he looked lost and confused and repulsed. He looked down at his hands, his expression set back to indifferent.

"You should be scared of me, not attracted to me." he told her, his voice barely above a whisper. She giggled, still on a high from his reaction.

"Against all better judgement I am not, and I am." she looked at him, still smiling, she started to lean in "You're going to have to work a lot harder to intimidate me." she was as close as they had been before. She took a sip of her drink, locking eyes with him.

"Perhaps you are the one scared of me?" she asked gently, reaching up to stroke his cheek, he growled, smacking her hand away. Again she collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Oh you are too much fun!" she exclaimed. He scowled at her, straightening himself out.

"And you are incorrigible and insufferable."

* * *

**Lots of love people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So a big thank you to KatieWoo for the idea of another woman! She's a little bit vulnerable, but she'll turn that round sharpish.**

* * *

After their confrontation, Loki had stormed off, leaving her alone without a clue what to do or where to go. She wandered aimlessly through the castle until she came across a guard.

"Excuse me, you couldn't possibly show me the way to the gardens could you? I'm a bit lost." she asked, putting on her most helpless voice. She stopped and looked around.

"In fact, I'm a lot lost." she smiled at the guard who bowed to her.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Katherine." he said as he led her away. She wondered whether she'd met him before or if he just assumed by her mortal clothing. All the guards dressed the same, with the same face obscuring helmets. It was slightly unnerving not being able to see someone's face properly.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, before they came to the open exit. She thanked him and stepped out into the heat. She looked back at the archway wondering if it ever rained, and if so if the place flooded with the lack of walls and doors. She looked around, taking a random path. She walked along, admiring the plants, she'd never really been an outdoorsy person or all the into nature, but the flowers were exquisite, in a variety of colors and all so very bright. The path led her to a quiet and enclosed clearing, she laid herself down under the large tree and looked up at the sky.

She thought about how her friends and family would be feeling right now. All she'd said to her best friend Jamie was that something had come up and she couldn't come out anymore. She'd left without word to anyone else, Thor hurrying her along. She was grateful she'd packed to stay out a few days though, the thought of being blind and dressed in the Asgardian get up being faced with Loki and other such challenges sent a shiver through her. She was having a hard enough time as it was. She laid there a good couple of hours, thinking about home and everything she missed, finally realizing that it was this sort of thinking that was making her feel sick and her eyes water. She sat up, taking a deep breath. This would not do, she couldn't mope around. She dragged herself up and down a path to her left.

She strolled the through gardens, not paying attention to her surroundings, save for giving the odd flower a close inspection. She came across an old wall, covered with vines and slightly crumbling, there was an archway which revealed more wall and a path, she looked around and started down the path inside the walls. She was deep in thought when she turned the corner, revealing a clearing with a large tree and the runes of walls. Sitting around the tree on the runes were two women.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just looking around." she said, flustered as she turned to leave.

"Lady Katherine, please, join us." called out one of the women. She turned to see it was Thor's mother, Frigga. Katie's mouth dropped for a second before she curtsied.

"My queen, I-I'm sorry I did not know it was you." she stammered, just her luck to intrude on the _queen _of all people.

"Have no fear, child. Please, come in." the other woman said kindly, gesturing for her to come forward. The woman was extravagantly dressed, her long blonde hair curled and falling to her waist. She stepped awkwardly into the clearing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Frigga has told me much about you." the woman smiled "I am Idunn." she introduced herself. Katie nodded. She had no clue if she should know of her or not.

"How is my son?" Frigga asked her, concern in her blue eyes. Katie turned to her, not sure what to tell her. She didn't want to offend her.

"Um, angry, disgusted and probably plotting my demise." she answered, grinning slightly. The idea shouldn't entertain her, but it really did. He really was such fun to mess with. Frigga nodded with a smile.

"He will come around, I promise you." she told her. She had a very motherly quality to her. Idunn had moved closer, now examining Katie's face.

"Child, what is that on your chin?" she asked, Katie touched her face self-consciously.

"What do you mean? What is it?" she frantically rubbed her chin, to find it hurt a little.

"I believe it's a bruise, you have one this side too." Idunn pointed to the other side. Katie's face grew dark.

"Loki." she growled, turning from the older woman and stormed from the clearing, she followed the path, keeping the castle in her sights at all times to make sure she was going to right way. As she entered the cool of the castle she strode up to a guard.

"Take me to my chambers. Now." she snarled, following behind the guard in furious silence. As she recognized the corridor she dismissed him and stormed into the room.

Loki stood near the chairs, a beautiful woman with black hair and a long golden dress on stood close to him, stroking his cheek as he grinned down at her. Both of them whipped their heads towards her as they heard the crash of the doors.

Katie felt as though her heart had just been squeezed, the breath gone from her lungs, the sickening feeling back in her stomach.

"Can I help you?" he asked coldly, all traces of a smile gone as the woman dropped her hand and stared wide-eyed at Katie. It took a moment for Katie to recover, the familiar feeling of being on the verge of tears overwhelmed her, but she arranged her face to be what she hoped to be indifferent, thinking on her feet she forced herself to speak, struggling to keep it even.

"Sorry to disturb you, I was just going to," she looked around the room, eyes falling on the book she was reading the night before "to get a book." she explained, walking over to it, and picking up, trying in vain to stop her hands shaking. She pulled the book to her chest, gripping it tightly.

"_My_ book." he corrected, Katie looked between him and the woman who smiled at her. Anger and hurt tore through her body.

"Yes well, at least try not to fuck on my side of the bed." she said, grinning weakly and storming from the room. Once the doors shut behind her she ran, not knowing or caring where she was going. She ran for minutes, sobs threatening to burst their way out. She could hold it no longer, she jumped into an alcove, throwing herself against the wall and she slid down, the book sliding from her grasp as she covered her face. She sobbed, not knowing seeing him with another would have this effect on her. She knew he cared not for her, and she did not expect him to. Yes she was attracted to him, why deny it? But she never expected him to reciprocate her feelings, and she was okay with that. She had learned to expect nothing from people, expect nothing you're never disappointed, only surprised. So why was she now crying on the floor in a public place? She sat crying for a good ten minutes.

She chided herself, she didn't even know what had been going on, as usual she jumped hastily to the worst possible conclusion. She wiped her face angrily. She wouldn't do this to herself, she wouldn't sit crying over someone who couldn't care less about her, not again. He could fuck who he wanted, she'd just do the same. She got up slowly, brushing herself off, taking deep breaths and making sure all evidence of tears was gone from her face. She knew she'd still be bright red and puffy eyed, but she hoped that would go on the walk back. One of her eyelashes was hanging off, she ripped them off, curling her hand around them. She set about walking back. It took her a good twenty minutes, she didn't realize how far she'd gone, she wasn't aware she could even run for that long. She arrived at the door, the guards looked at her sympathetically.

"They still in there?" she asked, not bothering to try and appear happy, they saw her run off.

"Lady Sigyn left a few moments ago." one informed her. She nodded, taking a deep breath before pushing open the door. Loki lounged luxuriously in one of the chairs, a book in one hand, the other resting on the arm. He moved only his eyes to look at her.

"Alright, nice shag?" she said chirpily, walking over to her bag, anger radiating off her as she spoke the words. She sat cross legged next to her bag, putting the eyelashes back in her little box.

"Not that it concerns you at all, but Sigyn and I did not have intercourse." he told her, turning the page of his book. She scoffed quietly.

"She coming back for that later?" she asked, keeping her voice teasing. She looked in the mirror, pleased her skin had returned to it's normal colour. She heard him sigh and put his book down."No, she is not." he'd turned to face her. He looked her over coldly. "She was my betrothed before…the _incidents,_ she's married another now." he told her. Relief flooded through her, although she was still angry.

"I see." was all she managed to say. He stood up and walked slowly over to her as she stood up, a smirk on his face, his green eyes alight.

"Were you jealous?" he asked, stopping close to her. She looked up at him and forced herself to laugh.

"No, I was…miffed, to say the least. It's your choice to sleep with others, but I was a bit annoyed you'd brought her here." she was practiced at telling half-truths, she rarely fully confided in someone. He grinned, standing closer to her.

"I'm the god of lies, there is no point lying to me." his smile was predatory, and for the first time she felt truly uncomfortable to be around him.

"A half-truth is not a lie." she informed him with a smile, stepping around him, putting the book she'd picked up back on the table.

"You've gone halfway, why not tell me the full truth?" he asked, still grinning manically.

"I don't work that way." she told him, her back still to him. She walked over to the bed and laid herself down on it, wanting him to go back to ignoring her. He laughed.

"It's not like I don't already know." he stared her down, still grinning. She arranged her face to be innocent as she held his gaze.

"You've been crying, I know that much, and you don't seem the type to cry for nothing. In all honesty, I didn't think you were the type to cry over emotions. I didn't know you had any except anger. " he stated as he moved closer to the bed, each step was agonizingly slow, that grin was starting to terrify her.

"Don't insult me, I don't cry for anything." she spat, normally the truth, as a child she laughed at Bambi, she smiled in Titanic, in the only sad film that moved her to tears was the Lion King, and that was only because of the personal memories it brought up. He stopped at the end of the bed, holding the foot-board, still grinning.

"Oh I like this," he laughed "you're still pretending to be the cold-hearted, strong woman? You're nothing but a hormonal, weak teenager. You are pathetic and worthless." he spat, his face now contorted in anger. Katie watched him as if she was watching a mildly interesting programme. She let the insults wash over her, not one of them affecting her, it wasn't like she hadn't been told it all before. She kneeled and crawled to the bottom of the bed.

"And _you_ are so full of self-hate and anger I'm surprised you can function. _You're _nothing but a lost little boy, craving his father's affection. Don't play the big man with me, I know that your heart is made of about as much superglue as mine is." she stared up at him, she knew he was shocked, and most probably about to explode with anger, but he'd arranged his face to be indifferent. All of a sudden he turned, and for a wild moment she was sure he was going to backhand her. She shrank back, but he was stalking over to the wardrobe, he pulled out a dress bag, walking into the middle of the room and throwing it at her.

"There is to be a feast tonight. You are to wear that. You _will_ behave." he said, so coldly, she was surprised the words weren't just icicles falling from his mouth.

* * *

She stood at the top of the stairs next to Loki, neither had said a word to each other for hours. The dress he'd given her was fantastic, and in Katie's opinion, she had never looked more pretty. It was a deep blue floor length dress, a corset with a plunging neckline and at her waist it just draped. She was wearing her heels that she'd arrived in, and was regretting it, she looked at all the stairs it would take to get to the main area and whimpered. Loki struck an impressive figure in his full armor, minus the helmet; he claimed it was too heavy, and threw it at a servant who'd insisted he wore it, the poor guy had been winded and fell to the floor.

The room was full of people in beautiful dresses and shining armor. They were milling around, Odin watching them all, Frigga at his side. Loki started walking down the stairs, Katie tried to walk normally down them, but decided to take one at a time, like most children do. Loki stopped when he realized she wasn't next to him and turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at her, looking livid. She lifted her dress slightly, as she made it down two more steps.

"Trying not to fucking kill myself." she hissed back, finally reaching his step. He glared at her, in these shoes she was as tall as him, normally the top of her head just reached his nose. He rolled his eyes.

"Try to act as if we do not hate each other." he muttered to her as he offered her his arm. She took it gratefully as she managed to make it to the bottom walking normally.

"Loki!" a voice called out, and the woman from earlier, Singeing or something, was headed their way. He held out his arms."Sigyn my love, you look stunning." he said, smiling at her as they kissed each others cheeks, she turned and dragged a blonde man to her side.

"Loki, you remember my husband, Theoric?" she asked, Loki nodded, shaking the man's hand, one hand still on her waist.

"Of course, pleasure to meet you again." he said, Theoric nodded and smiled weakly. Katie stood awkwardly behind Loki, pretending to look for someone in the crowd.

"Lady Katherine, I am Sigyn, and this is my husband Theoric." Sigyn introduced them, peering round Loki, who turned back round, frowning as if he forgot she existed.

"Ah, yes, my betrothed, Katherine of Midgard." he vaguely introduced her, waving his hand between them.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Katie smiled falsely. Theoric nodded, smiling, and Sigyn looked a little faint as she grinned at her.

"Let us get a drink." Loki said, leading the two away, leaving Katie in the crowd. She growled and looked around, spotting another place to get a drink in the opposite direction, she stalked over there, grabbing one and downing it before picking up another one. She wandered around, finding a seat and flopping down in it. Drinking deeply from her glass. Whatever it was, it was delicious, and was making her head spin slightly already.

"You know, for a mortal in the realm of the gods, you truly look miserable." a voice from her left said, she looked up and nearly gasped. Loki was gorgeous, yes, but the guy in front of her looked like he'd been carved by angels. She blushed deeply and smiled.

"Mind you, if I was Loki's betrothed, I'd probably look a little suicidal too." he grinned at her as moved to stand in front of her. He held his hand out, and she placed hers in his, smiling weakly as he kissed it.

"I'm Vidar." he told her with a lopsided smile. He had relatively short black hair, bright blue eyes, his face was chiseled with a strong jaw.

"Katie." she smiled back at him, if Loki does decided to have sex with Signing or whatever her name was, this man, he would be her retaliation.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked her, gesturing to the empty space beside her."Of course not." she grinned, crossing her legs towards him. What she didn't notice, was Loki's dangerous glare from across the room.

"So, why is such a beautiful woman such as yourself, sitting alone with such a long face?" he asked, looking down at her kindly, Katie giggled, this man was turning her into pathetic female mush.

"Well, my fiancé has decided he prefers the company of his old flame rather than me, well come to think of it, I think he'd prefer to be locked in a room with a herd of Bilgesnipe than talk to me." she said, smiling at Vidar, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, Loki's never really had much sense." he laughed, taking hold of one of her curls and wrapping it around his fingers. Katie was a bit stunned, she was not the touchy-feely kind of person.

"No, but he has taste, the woman is gorgeous." she said distractedly, watching the way Vidar examined her long hair. He looked up from playing and smiled.

"That she is, but," he leaned towards her "she doesn't hold a candle to you, my dear." he whispered to her, gently brushing his lips against her jaw as he pulled back, still very close to her.

"Vidar." a familiar cold voice jerked her back to reality. She looked up to see Loki staring down at them, the promise of death in his eyes. Vidar sat back, resting an arm along the back of the love-seat, pursing his lips slightly.

"Loki, my old friend." he said, raising his glass to him.

"Drop the pretenses Vidar. You know full well who you're talking to. Katherine, come here." Loki said icily, gesturing for her to stand next to him. She did as she was told, for once. Vidar feigned innocence, looking shocked as he leaned forward, pointing to Katie.

"You mean, this is her?" he asked "Wow, I'm, I'm sorry old friend, really I am." he stood up, squaring up to him. Loki was a good couple of inches taller.

"You shouldn't leave her lying around, people will think she's fair game." Vidar raised his eyebrows, the phrase familiar on his lips. Loki smirked.

"Oh I learnt from your mistakes, _old friend._" he snarled, grabbing Katie's arm and dragging her over to the pillars where it was quieter. Katie stumbled along behind him, his grip was painful. She remembered why she'd crashed back into the room, and reminded herself to have a go at him at a later date. He swung her round to face him.

"You have to take more care who you talk to." he told her quietly. Katie furrowed her brow, pulling her arm, he looked down at released her.

"Just because _someone_ actually appreciates me." she said indignantly. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, sorry to ruin your little fantasy, but he cared not for you, just who you belong to. He was courting Sigyn, when I first slept with her and she was then made _my _betrothed, as a prince I was a better choice in her parents eyes than a nobleman. He wanted nothing more than revenge." he said harshly. Katie scowled. Why could he not just say something nice for once?

"Then don't just go off and leave me! Of course I'm going to talk to anyone I can if I'm sitting by myself like a fucking reject!" Katie grumbled, he looked at her for some time.

"I'm not having you trail round after me like a shadow. Go find Thor and the others." he said his adoptive brothers name as if it was a disease.

"Thought I wasn't allowed to be around them anymore?" she quipped sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes.

"Just…stick to talking to people you know. And keep out of my way." he growled, turning on his heel and disappearing into the crowd. She sighed, turning to look out over the city as night began to fall. It was so beautiful, and she had everything she could want, but she just wanted to go home right now.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you." said a voice next to her. She carried on looking out at the city.

"Sorry, my master has forbid me to speak with strangers." she spat sarcastically, taking another sip of her drink.

"Well, we've been introduced, does that still make me a stranger?" the man asked, she turned to see it was Singed's husband. She turned herself round fully, her mind whirring as she lent against the pillar.

"About your wife and my fiancé?" she asked, going back to his original question. He nodded, joining her in leaning on the pillar.

"Yes, they are childhood friends, they've known each other since they were tiny. She was devastated when she thought he'd died." he explained. A plan formed in her mind, excitement bubbled inside her.

"Hmm, I bet she was. I may not be worried as I care not for him, but I believe you should be." she told him seriously, even though she was cart wheeling and cackling on the inside.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his face full of confusion. She pursed her lips as if she was contemplating whether to trust him with a big secret. She sighed.

"This won't be easy to hear, but this afternoon I came back to mine and Loki's chambers…and," she paused, placing a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry, but they were in bed together, they didn't even hear me come in, they were kissing, I-I managed to leave undetected, I'm so sorry." she bit her lip in mock concern. She could almost pin point the moment when his heart broke. She looked over and saw Singing leaning against the wall, leaning close to Loki, who was grinning down at her, a hand on her hip as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. A surge of anger and triumph at her revenge spread through her. Theoric's face turned from heartbroken to furious as he stalked over to the unsuspecting couple as they laughed at a shared joke.

She grinned evilly to herself. She wondered what the punishment for adultery was here.

* * *

**Oooh she's a bitch. Thank you for all reviewing/favouriting/following! Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Be prepared to hate on Loki, with a bit of twisted fluff at the end. Love you all for the reviews and the favourites and the follows. You the best.**

* * *

Still grinning like a Cheshire cat she slunk off, grabbing two more glasses of whatever this drink was. She downed them both, still grinning, the pleasant buzzing of her mind dulling her senses. She giggled, not being able to help herself. She walked round the edge of the crowd, picking up yet another drink, to a corner where she had a perfect vantage point. She watched with a smirk as Theoric grabbed his wife's arm, pulling her away from Loki.

* * *

"How dare you!" Theoric growled, Loki looked stunned, then cautious. "I knew, I always knew you two- ever since- always!" Theoric stammered, anger and hurt rendering him speechless. Loki held his hands up, still watching the man cautiously."What are you talking about?" Sigyn cried, looking angry. Theoric fumed silently for a second, before he was calm enough to speak.

"You know, exactly what I'm talking about, Katherine saw it herself!" he exclaimed, his grip tightening on her arm. Loki stepped forward, fury sweeping over him.

"Katherine? What did she tell you?" he gripped Theoric's shoulder, giving him a shake, the man looked confused and angry.

"She saw you two! She saw you in bed! I always knew…" he trailed off miserably, looking down at his wife's astonished face.

"What?!" she yelled "That is not true at all!" she told him earnestly, he threw her away from him, Loki looked so tense he may crack.

"I can vouch for her, that it is not true. The girl is a psychopath." Loki said, keeping his voice low for fear of completely loosing it. He scanned the room, his gaze landing on the girl who was watching them with a smirk on her face. She had the audacity to even give him a little wave. He stormed over to her, Theoric and Sigyn trailing behind him.

* * *

Katie laughed at the sight. If she was sober, she would probably be terrified, but this stuff was stronger than Midgardian alcohol, and she was pretty out of it. Loki strode up to her, grabbing both of her arms, teeth bared."What do you think you're playing at?" he growled, squeezing her arms so tight they'd gone white already. She ignored him as Theoric approached, standing on Loki's left, Sigyn on Loki's right.

"Theoric, who are you going to believe? Me, who has no reason to lie to you, or the God of Lies and his little girlfriend?" she asked him, lifting her glass to drink from it. Loki grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

"Hey!" she cried "What a waste of good…whatever it is!" she looked down miserably at the smashed goblet. He grabbed her face, snarling. A dull thrill of fear settled in her stomach.

"What do you think you're going to get from this?" he asked her desperately, his face screwed up in disgust. She smiled.

"Hm, double standards I feel, you're allowed to tell me who I'm allowed to talk to, but I can't?" she said quietly, she was beginning to feel she had gone too far when she saw the look in his eyes. He punched the wall above her, some bits of brick falling down, hitting her as they went. He leaned his hands against the wall either side of her head, leaning into her face.

"Next time, I won't be so careful with my aim…and it might just end up being your empty little head I hit. Tell him you lied!" he growled at her, the threat so real this time. She laughed in his face, a dangerous move.

"It was only an exaggeration really." she smiled cockily. He grabbed her arm and hauled her out into the corridor. He dragged her along for some time until the sounds of the gathering disappeared. Without stopping, he threw her onto the floor. She landed on her front, skidding along the floor. She laughed, winded as she turned to lay on her back. He was towering above her. Despite her claim of not being scared of him, she truly was now, she tried to move herself away from him, but he stood on her ankle. She hissed in pain and looked up at him. He was the angriest she'd ever seen.

"You think you'll get away with this? Your lies may fool the likes of Theoric, but if he files for divorce, this goes to Odin, this becomes a trial. How well will your petty lies stand up then?" he said menacingly, she looked up at him with a grin.

"Quite well probably, considering no one would believe a word you say." she gasped as he swept down and grabbed her neck, holding her against the wall.

"You say I'm full of self-hate and anger, but you're not happy unless everything around you is in ruins and people are just as miserable as you are." he seethed, she struggled against his grip.

"And if you keep treating me like this, I won't stop until that is the reality." she managed to get out, despite the death hold on her. He growled, letting her fall to the floor. He watched her disdainfully as she rubbed her throat pathetically.

"Why?" he asked, she did not know that one word could be filled with so much hate. She managed to stand up, leaning against the wall for support. She looked up at him tiredly.

"I'm fed up being treated like a toy people can play with, discard and pick up again when they feel like it. I'm sick and tired of people thinking I'm just going to sit back and be walked all over. I'm tired of being taken advantage of, I can't stand being the girl no one cares about, the girl people think they can just take, take, take from." she told him drained. He stared down at her, his face still set in disgust. She started to walk away. He grabbed her arm, she slapped him away.

"Leave me alone." she moaned, stumbling along, the room was spinning. He stopped in front of her.

"You think that's it? You give me some sob-story and I forget everything?" he growled, she pushed past him, taking off down the corridor.

"I am not finished with you!" he shouted after her, she broke into a clumsy run, she got to some stairs, still running so went down them. She twisted her ankle in the damned shoes, and slid down the remaining few stairs.

"Fuck!" she hissed as she lay on her back. Loki stood at the top of the stairs. He slowly walked down as she sat up, examining her ankle, which was bent out at a sickening angle.

"Go tell them the truth." he said, looking at her ankle with little interest. She moaned, and crawled away.

"No." she grumbled, dragging the hideous ankle behind her. He grabbed it and pulled her back. She let out a scream of pain that sent shivers down Loki's spine. He bent down to her level, she had a sheen of sweat on her brow from the pain, she whimpered, and looked up at him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked through the haze of drink and pain. His face swam before her as he snarled.

* * *

She opened her eyes to find herself on her and Loki's bed, surrounded by Singing, Theoric and Loki. She must have fainted. How embarrassing.

"Tell them the truth." Loki demanded. Singed was sitting next to her, looking down concernedly. Katie's head was still foggy as she closed her eyes.

"Whatever, there's still something going on with you and Signing." she said groggily.

"What did you call me?" the woman voice drifted through the haze.

"Singed. Singing. However you say your name." she mumbled.

"There's nothing going on." Loki growled. "Say it!" he shouted as he grabbed the foot-board. Katie laughed.

"Loki," the woman reprimanded him.

"I'm not a parrot." she giggled to herself "but whatever you say, I don't believe a word, but my opinion doesn't matter does it?" she gestured helplessly, her hand flopping down by her side.

"I think that's the best we're going to get." said Singing as she stood up. Katie heard the distant mumble of voices before she fell asleep.

* * *

She sat up, sweat covering her, someone had changed her into her pajamas at some point. The room was dark and someone shifted next to her.

"You don't even shut up when you're asleep." Loki told her, his green eyes the clearest thing in the darkness around her. He rubbed his face. As she ran a shaking hand through her hair. She gingerly laid back down, noticing she ached all over.

"Out of interest, who did you want to stop doing what?" he asked, his voice gruff with sleep. She turned to him. She wasn't aware she'd been talking in her sleep. Dread made her blood run cold.

"What was I saying?" she whispered to him. He moaned sleepily.

"It was more yelling to be precise." he told her "Um, I believe it was; 'no', 'stop it', 'you'll kill him'." he told her. "Kill who?" she really didn't want to tell him, a shiver running through her as she remembered the nightmare.

"I don't really remember." she lied, burying her head in the pillow. After everything he'd done to her the day before, and she was still having this nightmare.

"Yes you do, because you've been crying out the same things every night." he mumbled, moving an arm behind his head. She was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

"It doesn't matter." she whispered, he sighed.

"You should take this opportunity, I'm not going to care in the slightest in the morning. And I probably won't remember it." he slurred sleepily. She looked at him, his skin almost gleaming white in the little light that was available. His eyes were closed, she thought.

"You." she muttered.

"Me what?"

"They're going to kill you. They're torturing you, and I'm trying to run but I'm frozen, I'm yelling but it's coming out as a whisper." she told him quietly, hoping he wouldn't really hear her. He turned over to face her, confusion on his face, looking right at her.

"The dream that has you waking up in a cold sweat, is about me being tortured?" he asked, not sleepy at all. He'd had her on. She scolded herself for being so stupid. She pursed her lips, pushing her head further into the pillow.

"The whole reason I came here is so you weren't tortured, and now I want nothing more than to go home, it's playing on the conscience I didn't even know I had." she told him, her voice barely above a whisper, she refused to meet his gaze.

"Why do you even care if I'm tortured or not? You're doing a spectacular job yourself." he whispered back. She looked up at him, smiling, holding his gaze.

"Because you don't deserve it. And if I'm doing the torturing I can control what happens." she laughed gently and he smiled. She nearly had a heart attack, the smile was free of all the normal sarcasm, hatred and disgust.

"Well, you do deserve a slap or something for nearly killing me." she smirked, still smiling he knotted his eyebrows together.

"When did I nearly kill you?" he asked. She gave him a look.

"Erm, this evening?" she said as if he was stupid. He scoffed.

"I never nearly killed you. You nearly killed yourself, but I was always in control." he told her smugly. She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Incorrigible." she said fondly.

"Pot calling the kettle black." he replied. She giggled softly, her eyelids becoming heavy again.

Loki watched her fall asleep, she turned onto her back, stretching her arm out, so her hand was just touching his. He looked down at it, debating whether to move it, but decided against it. He might actually be able to sleep if she didn't have a nightmare again. He laid on his back and looked at the top of the bed, his mind reeling from what she'd told him. He still hated her, he told himself. Although he was impressed with how well she thought out lying to Theoric. She was right that people would take her word over his. He looked back over at her, she was dangerous and had a taste for chaos that rivaled his own. It suddenly hit him that this could end badly, not for her as he'd always planned, but for _him. _He scowled at her sleeping form. He rubbed his face angrily, trying desperately to clear his head.

This girl was giving him a headache.

* * *

**Does he really hate her though? Most likely. Why is she still so nice to him? She's just a girl people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so I officially love you all, you're all beautiful people! Vidar is back people!**

**(I'm really not pleased with this btw, don't hate too much!)**

* * *

Loki woke up, the room was still dark, and he looked over at Katie. She was snoring slightly, facing him. He looked down to see their hands entwined. He frowned and looked back at her. She looked peaceful, it had worked then. He realized he also hadn't had a nightmare, and wrenched his hand free angrily. Katie stirred, blinking slowly. She yawned and stretched, hissing in pain.

"You snore as well." he told her grumpily. She grinned at him mid-yawn.

"So sorry." she told him, wrapping her self in the cover, watching him. He scoffed.

"At least you didn't have another nightmare, I'm not overly fond of being punched in my sleep." he told her bitterly. She bit her lip.

"Did I hit you?" she asked, clearly trying not to laugh. He gave her a scathing look.

"Nearly. It's like sleeping next to a whirlwind." he said as she giggled. He sighed and slid out of bed. He opened the curtains as he passed them, the bright sun flooding the room in light, making his way to the bathroom.

Today he was to have lunch with Sigyn, and he grinned at the brilliance of his plan. He ran the bath and brushed his teeth, ever so pleased with himself.

He returned to the room, Katie was still in bed. He sighed in annoyance.

"I suggest you get ready." he told her, she sat up, grimacing in pain.

"My ankle…I can't walk." she told him, pouting and flexing her bruised arms. He rolled his eyes and sat in one of the chairs.

"Sigyn fixed that for you last night, I told her not to, but she is too kind for her own good." he explained, noting the face she pulled with hidden glee. The girl huffed, throwing back the covers and testing her ankle, before walking towards him.

"Why do I have to get ready?" she asked, her face a mask as she tried to cover the pain it took to walk. He desperately tried to cover the grin about to burst out.

"Because we have a lunch date." he told her. She looked puzzled and wary.

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyebrows knotted together, though whether that was part of the pain, he didn't know. Or care.

"You, Sigyn and I are going for lunch." he said, allowing himself a smile at the affect the statement had on her. She hid her horror well, though. She nodded, grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom. He laughed, this was going to be too perfect.

Katie threw her bag on the counter, trying desperately to ignore the screams of her muscles. She looked in the mirror and scowled. She looked like a victim of domestic abuse. She laughed, she _was_ a victim of domestic abuse. She had a nice, purple, hand shaped bruise on her neck, matching ones on her upper arms. She winced as she undressed and grimaced at the rest of them. She had bruises on her boobs and stomach, presumably from sliding down the stairs, her knees where purple, a couple of smaller bruises on her shins and her ankle had a small foot-shaped bruise.

She sighed as she climbed into the bath, hoping that it would ease the aching. Why did she have to come for lunch? She wasn't even hungry. It was going to painfully awkward after what she'd said. That and it was just generally going to be awkward.

She dried herself off and looked at her last mortal outfit. A sleeveless top and a skirt. She grinned, everyone would be able to see the bruises, she'd show them off with pride. She stepped out of the bathroom to see Sigyn and Loki sitting chatting. Sigyn looked up with a smile, which quickly turned to shock.

"It's okay, I feel worse than I look." she told her brightly, walking over to stand behind Loki's chair, he turned and looked at the bruises.

"They're repulsive, have you nothing to cover them up?" he asked, disgust plain on his face. Sigyn remained in silent shock.

"No, this is the last of my mortal clothes. Let's go shall we?" she grinned as Sigyn stood up, Loki following suit, looking disgusted.

Sigyn was still too stunned to speak. Loki had not been the nicest of people when they were engaged, jealousy being his main downfall, but he never laid a finger on her. She told herself it was because she was human, they were very fragile, he probably didn't mean to hurt her. _You don't know what happened,_ a small voice told her _you don't know this Loki._ She sighed as it was true, this was not the Loki she remembered. He was cruel, violent and cold. Sometimes in conversations, he would snap, changing from the man she once knew to one consumed with rage. Someone grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Loki looking down at her, deadpanned.

"I need you to take her shopping today." he muttered in her ear, still holding her wrist lightly "I can't have her going round baring those bruises. I will give you money and you make sure the clothes she gets cover those hideous marks." his voice was still low as Sigyn looked back at the mortal girl, who was wincing with each step, looking at her feet.

"What did you do to her?" she whispered back, not able to properly tear her gaze away from the girl. He straightened slightly, looking back at Katie too.

"Nothing, she did the worst herself. She's human, that's why she's so bruised, but it looks bad on me." he whispered back. Sigyn pursed her lips. She knew not to believe a word from the God of Lies.

"Loki, she has a _hand_ mark on her neck! Do not tell me you did nothing to her!" she hissed back urgently, he pursed his lips, an angry look in his eyes.

"She needed to be put in her place." he replied coldly, dropping her wrist and straightening up. She knew better than to try and talk to him now, when Loki ended the conversation, it was ended. They walked out of the castle, where a carriage was waiting for them. He opened the door for her, then climbed in behind her. She watched sadly as Katie wrenched open the other door and climbed in, wincing in pain as she did so, slamming the door behind her.

The carriage journey there, the meal itself, was all a painful nightmare. The simple act of picking up a knife and fork sent her muscles into a screaming frenzy. She was not once included in the conversation, every time Sigyn made and attempt to, Loki butted in, bringing the woman's attention back to him. She knew he'd brought her along just to torture her, to show her how much he truly hated her, and how much he preferred Sigyn. It was a waste of time really, she was too focused on the pain radiating from all over her body to even notice them.

As they left the restaurant, Katie suicidal by this point, Loki took Sigyn over to look at something, Katie waited by the steps, rolling her eyes and sighing. Suddenly it went dark.

"Guess who?" a silky voice said in her ear, the man removed his hands and she turned to face him. She grinned.

"Vidar! What are you doing here?" she asked, checking Loki was too busy with Sigyn, she moved them more out of view.

"I spotted you from afar, looking miserable yet again, and decided to brighten your day." he grinned, kissing her hand. She laughed.

"Well you've succeeded! Come over here." she smiled, quickly moving them round the side of the building. Vidar looked confused.

"Do not tell me you are scared of him?" he asked her, stroking her cheek. She scoffed.

"No, I'm protecting you." she told him. He moved his hand to her neck, then recoiled at the sight of her bruises.

"Did he do this?" Vidar's voice was low and deadly. Katie sighed, the last thing she needed right now was an argument between the two men.

"Yeah we had an argument, but I'm fine, it doesn't hurt." she told him as he examined her arms, frowning at her legs.

"Katherine!" Loki's angry yell reached her. She scowled and shook her head at Vidar, putting a finger to her lips. He looked towards the sound of the yell, before grabbing her hand and taking off at a run. She laughed despite the pain shooting through her body. They came to a horse, Vidar picked her up and placed her on it, jumping on after her.

"Hold on!" he told her, she wrapped her arms round his torso, the horse reared up and she squealed in delight as they began to gallop away, straight past Loki and Sigyn. She laughed at the fury on Loki's face as they raced past. They carried on, getting further and further away from the crowds. Finally, he stopped near some bushes. He jumped down, holding his arms up for her, she placed her hands on his broad shoulders as he grabbed her waist and lifted her carefully down. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Come, you will love it." he told her. She looked cautiously at his back as he led her towards the bushes. She was _not_ having sex in a bush. He pulled them apart and gestured her to go first. She walked through the arch, waiting for him to come through, he took her hand and led her down some stone steps, carved into the rocky cliff side. They arrived on a plain of grass and he dragged her in front of him. She gasped.

Before her was what she could only describe as a grassy beach. The grass was soft and thick, and went right to the waters edge and beyond. Their was a little overhang of the cliff making a small cave, but the rest of it was bathed in sunlight. Bright flowers adorned the side of the cliff, climbing high. She stepped forward in wonder, she slipped her shoes off and wandered towards the water.

"How do you like it?" he asked her, she turned, her mouth still slightly open as he grinned at her.

"It's beautiful." she whispered back, a smile on her face he stepped slowly forward, cupping her cheek.

"That it is, but I can see something far more beautiful." he whispered as he leaned in. His lips met hers and she melted for a second. She came to her senses quickly and pushed him away. He looked confused and slightly hurt.

"I'm engaged, Vidar, I, I can't." she told him sadly, her hands on his chest, he gripped her waist tightly.

"To that monster. Look what he's done to you! Think how he's treated you!" he growled at her, she avoided his gaze.

"He's not a monster! He's misunderstood, I-"

"You think you can change him?" Vidar cut across her "He's a monster by blood, he's a frost giant it's in his nature!" he told her earnestly, she looked up, the anger in her eyes unmistakable.

"You _racist_. The whole lot of you! You're all dirty racists! Just because he's not Asgardian you outcast him!" she yelled, pushing him away from her. He stared at her.

"Do you even know what a frost giant is?" he asked her calmly. She nodded.

"Thor explained it to me before I came here. You've all been brought up to hate them, but have you ever met one aside from Loki?" she asked him, he opened his mouth to retort, shut it, opened it again before finally pursing his lips, defeated.

"Exactly." she said heavily. He appraised her for a moment.

"He's a monster in more ways than one, Katie." he told her heavily. She looked him up and down.

"Yeah, why do you two hate each other?" she asked. He exhaled loudly, running a hand through his perfect hair. He sat down near the water, running a hand through it creating small ripples. She walked slowly over to him, seating herself next to him, patiently waiting.

"We, well we were not friends, but had friends in common, so would see each other often. I noticed how he watched Sigyn, how nice he was to her and I couldn't stand it. I asked him if he had his eye on anyone for a wife, he told me the only person he'd even consider was Sigyn. That night I went and asked her father for her hand in marriage. He agreed without haste. The next day Loki was quiet, he obviously heard of the news. A few days later, I had gone round to see her, I knew her parents were out you see, and she answered the door wrapped in a cover, her whole face dropped and my heart was crushed. Loki appeared at her shoulder, kissed her neck and grinned at me before slamming the door." he explained. Katie rolled her eyes.

"And I thought girls were petty. So you thought you'd be able to steal me away from him? Sorry to disappoint you but this is not a marriage founded on love, he wouldn't give two shits." she spat bitterly, looking at the crystal clear water.

"But _you_ love him." he said quietly. She whipped her head up, her mouth hanging open.

"Are you insane?!" she asked incredulously. He looked at her, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"You deny it, but why else would you defend him? After all he's done to you?" he asked her, his voice so quiet she had to strain to hear him. He had her stumped.

"I _care_ for him, but firstly, I don't know him enough to love him, and secondly I wouldn't _let _myself love him." she told him sternly. He smirked.

"Tell yourself what you wish, he does not deserve you." he stood up, offering her his hand, she took it and he led her back up the stairs to his steed. He helped her on and climbed on, she loosely place her hands on his hips and he made the horse trot back to the castle. Katie's stomach dropped a little when she saw Loki pacing up and down in front of the castle as Sigyn watched fearfully. He stopped and narrowed his eyes when he saw the horse. They stopped in front of him. Vidar dismounted and strode over to Loki, grabbing his shoulder and muttering something in his ear. Loki looked up, rather shocked at Katie who sat stuck on the horse. Vidar finished and walked back over to help her down.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Katherine of Midgard." he nodded to her from the horse and turned to gallop away. Katie turned to face Loki, her face free from any emotion. He looked down at her, lips pursed.

"Sigyn, leave us now." he called over his shoulder to the woman who was only too happy to obey by now. She looked at Katie, obviously scared for her. Katie blinked a thank you, the woman nodded, and hurried off.

"Come, you look shattered." he sighed angrily. Walking towards the castle. She followed him, he was right, the strain of even simple actions pained her to the point of exhaustion. As they entered the room, she walked and collapsed on the bed. She painfully moved herself so she was in a more conventional position.

"What did he tell you?" she asked, watching him as he walked round and sat on the bed, leaning against the foot board. He looked at her, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"He told me I don't deserve you." he started "He said he tried to make you his and you shunned him, and that you were fiercely loyal to me." he told her, scrutinizing her face. She nodded.

"He spoke nastily about you." she muttered sleepily. "I wasn't going to have that." he gave her a puzzled look.

"What did he say?" he asked, shifting himself slightly. She looked at him, just wanting to sleep.

"He called you a monster, he said because you were a Jötun that you couldn't help being a monster, that it was in your blood. I called him a dirty racist and said you weren't a monster." she muttered. He looked down at his hands and laughed humorlessly.

"You really believe I'm not a monster?" he asked, she sat up, grimacing at the pain and kneeled before him, lowering her head to get him to look at her. He met her gaze.

"I do not think, nor will I ever think you are a monster." she told him truthfully. He smiled weakly, his eyes sad as he shook his head.

"You're wrong." he whispered.

* * *

**Lots of love, people.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't believe how well this has been received, I actually adore every single one of you. **

**Mwuahaha you're totally going to hate me for the end of this chapter!**

**And I'm sorry it's so short.**

* * *

Katie blinked and looked around, the room was still flooded in light, she sat up, her muscles were even worse than before. She looked on the bed side table, where a small bottle was sat with a note. She picked up the note and read it, smiling.

"Sigyn brought that over for you, should stop the pain." Loki called out from his seat, the book he was reading temporarily forgotten about. She looked over and nodded, pulling out the stopper she sniffed it warily. She downed it in one, pulling a face and desperately trying to rid herself of the taste. Loki laughed.

"She did say it was foul."

"Thanks for the warning." she choked out, swallowing repeatedly. He chuckled to himself, going back to his book. She slid out of bed, amazed at the instant effect the drink had on her. She tucked herself into the free armchair and watched him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, sighing and placing the book open on the edge of the armchair. She chewed her lip for a bit.

"Can you teach me to ride a horse?" she asked. He obviously hadn't been expecting that.

"Ladies do not tend to ride." he told her and she laughed.

"I think we can both agree I'm no lady." she smiled, he smirked raising his eyebrows.

"No, good point." he agreed, they were both silent for a moment "I suppose I could." he looked back at her, she grinned.

"Really?" she was suspicious but happy. He nodded.

"You can't ride in that though." He pointed to her attire. She grinned, jumping up to retrieve her bag. She pulled out yesterday's leggings and slipped them on under her skirt, then pulled the skirt off.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed, beaming. Loki rolled his eyes and stood up, making his way to the door, she bounded after him like a puppy.

They reached the stables and the stable hand rushed in and brought out a large black horse, bowing as he did so. Loki stroked the horses neck absentmindedly.

"And one for the girl." he commanded, the stable hand nodded, rushing back to bring out a relatively small brown horse. Katie pouted, Loki rolled his eyes at her.

"I'll get you a _pretty_ one when you can ride." he shook his head at her she grinned up at him "You, sort out her measurements, if she dies, I'll hold you responsible." Loki told the trembling stable hand as he mounted his horse.

"If you'd like to get on, m'lady." the stable hand said, bowing. She looked warily at the horse, it had a wild look in it's eye. She put one foot in the stirrup, swinging herself over, her feet barely reaching them once she was seated. He adjusted everything that needed to and walked her over to where Loki was waiting. She took a deep breath.

"They can smell fear." he told her, she scowled.

"I'm not scared, I'm worried I'll be shit." she corrected him, at the moment the horse reared up suddenly, she yelped and wrapped her arms around it's neck. The stable hand ran out.

"He's not used to something as light as you m'lady! Asgardians are much heavier!" he exclaimed, calming the horse down. She blinked, slowly releasing the animals neck.

"If this horse plays up again I will have you flogged." Loki growled at the man, who shaking like a leaf. "Go." he snapped and the man ran away. He watched him go, eyes narrowed. He turned his gaze to Katie who was playing with the horses mane.

"Do you have _any_ idea how to ride?" he asked. She shook her head."Well, I've sat on a horse while it's been led, but I was about 4." she said. He sighed.

"Squeeze your legs together." he told her. She gave him a puzzled look and did as he said. The horse started to walk.

"Tighter." he said, and the horse started to trot. She smiled at him, she shifted in her seat and the horse took off.

"Loki help!" she yelled, she flapped the reins around helplessly. It started going even faster. She could hear Loki's horse thundering along behind her."Tell it to stop!" he called out to her.

"STOP!" she yelled frantically. She could almost hear his eyes rolling. Her fear obviously affected her horse as it went crazy, she didn't know a horse could go so fast. She panicked as she realised they were on the rainbow bridge, getting steadily closer to the edge. In a frantic last attempt to get it to stop, she pulled as hard as she could on the reins. The horse reared up, she managed to stay seated, she saw Loki about 10 ft back. It returned to four legs and she breathed heavily, holding her face in her hands.

It reared up again, this time throwing her off, she screamed, as she looked down at the rough sea she was about to fall into, she wildly tried to grab for the edge of the bridge when Loki appeared out of nowhere glowing gold for a moment, and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, never, never so happy to see him. He was kneeling on the bridge, leaning off of it, looking as though he may fall of after her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Her mind reeled.

"Yes!" she yelled. What a time to ask her that! Was he stupid? He nodded, and dragged her up, throwing her into the air, he grabbed her arm and pulled her over the bridge, catching her as she fell. He was kneeling and she rolled off him onto the bridge, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked, also breathing heavily. She nodded. "You're shaking." he informed her.

"That'll be shock. And if I know shock, I'll either be laughing or crying hysterically in a moment." she told him, wiping her forehead.

"I hope it's laughing." she said anxiously as she sat up. She could barely keep herself up for shaking. She threw herself at him, arms wrapped around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He didn't move for a moment, before placing one hand on her back.

"Thank you." she mumbled, he cleared his throat, placing his other hand on her back.

"Don't mention it." he breathed. She sat back and looked at him

"Why did you save me? You could have happily watched me fall off, no one would have questioned it, they think you don't have your magic." she asked him, still shaking violently. He looked at her, and if she wasn't mistaken, he looked a little scared.

"I…you…I wasn't about to watch you die." he stammered, she laughed, snuggling back into his shoulder.

"Never thought I'd see your infamous silver tongue fail you." she giggled, he laughed, hugging her properly. She burst out laughing, still shaking, she let herself fall backwards, he caught her, watching her with concern.

"I just nearly died!" she cackled, hand over her mouth, she tried to stop, but she couldn't help it. He scowled as Heimdall came down the bridge. He cast a knowing look at Loki who looked back down at the girl now fighting for air in his arms.

"Is she okay?" asked Heimdall, Loki nodded.

"She's in shock. I need to get her back to the castle." he said, glancing over his shoulder at the large gold building, knowing she would not be able to walk and wouldn't get back on the horse right now. Heimdall looked down at the god and his young fiance. He smacked each horse, and they ran wildly back to the castle.

"Use your magic once more, I shall not tell of it." he spoke to Loki, who nodded gratefully. Katie was still cackling as he transported them back to their chambers. They were standing, although she was pretty limp. He helped her over to the bed before wrenching open the door.

"I need a glass of strong alcohol." he told them, slamming the door on them, and looking helplessly at the girl who was still laughing.

"You need to calm down," he told her "Please." she looked up at him and started giggling again.

"I nearly…haha, and YOU, you saved me…haha although you h-_hate _me!" she breathed between laughing. He pursed his lips as he watched her collapse again. The guard came in with the drink. Loki took it from him and walked over to Katie. He turned her over and sat her up."Drink this." he told her, she took it from him, still giggling. She was shaking so much she nearly spilt it all over her. He took it back with an angry sigh and held it to her lips. She took a sip and burst out laughing.

"Mummy Loki!" she shrieked, crumbling into laughter again. He gave her a shake and made her drink the rest. Once she finished it she pulled a face.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Loki?" she asked, finally calmed down a little, he rolled his eyes.

"Surprisingly not. You're quite possibly more annoying when drunk." he told her with a smile. She giggled, wiping the tears of laughter from her face. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as she got her breathing back to normal.

"Seriously though, thank you." she said, he looked down before standing up.

"You're welcome." he said quietly, walking onto the balcony. She slid off the bed and followed him out. She watched the setting sun bath everything in a deep orange glow, leaning on the wall next to him.

"Vidar told me one other thing." Loki said, staring into the distance, she looked up at him, a gust of wind blowing her hair over her face.

"And what was that?" she asked, pulling hair from her face and mouth. He looked down at her, helping her move the hair.

"He told me that you were in love with me." he said quietly, Katie kept her poker face, although Loki was avoiding eye contact, still watching her hair fly around.

"What do you think?" she asked him, he looked her dead in the eyes.

"I didn't think about it, I daren't let myself get my hopes up." he whispered. He slid his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his.

* * *

**Heheh I'm so evil, love you all! xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Short chapter because I'm tired; it's here because I love you all. He's not as nice as you may think.**

* * *

She moaned helplessly, his arm slid round her waist, hers slid up around his neck. He pulled her against him, she knotted her fingers in his hair, he moaned against her mouth. He pulled away to gauge her reaction, she looked up at him a little flushed. He leaned back in to kiss her again, she place a finger on his lips. He gave her a confused look.

"What?" he asked, breathlessly, she sighed.

"Do you just expect me to forget all you've done to me?" she asked sadly, stroking his cheek. He sighed as he looked at her hair, tucking it behind her ear, his hand trailed to her neck where the ghastly bruises were. His face crumpled in disgust.

"You never said if you do love me." he told her quietly

"You never asked." she replied, he looked at her.

"Do you?" he whispered.

"Does it matter? Either way I'm the one who ends up hurt." she pulled herself away from him, he looked lost.

"If you do love me, you'd forget all I'd done." he said moodily, she scoffed.

"How childish is that?" she scolded him, he looked at his hands "Even if I did, you don't treat someone who loves you that way." he looked up hopefully.

"So you do?" he asked.

"Why does it matter? You hate me!" she gripped his shoulders in desperation. He slowly shook his head.

"No I do not hate you. I hate the fact that I _don't _hate you." he explained. Her mouth was hanging open.

"So, you decide to treat me like shit and beat me up?" he at least had the decency to look ashamed. "No, Loki, you have to make it up to me. If this isn't just one of your tricks, you have to prove it to me." she told him, steel in her voice. He looked up at her for a moment and nodded.

"What do I have to do?" he asked, his voice still low. Katie laughed.

"Oh no, that'd spoil my fun. You have to figure it out yourself, my love." she smiled, stroking his cheek and leaving him to puzzle it out.

* * *

_Loki looked around and realized with a sinking feeling where he was. Something was wrong, he looked down, or up, considering he was dangling upside down, and at the end of Gungnir was Katie, desperately trying to hold on, but she was slipping down._

_"Take my hand!" he yelled down to her, pulling Gungnir up with one arm, extending the other out to her, but no matter what he did, she couldn't reach._

_"You're not trying!" he shouted furiously at her. She started to laugh, a cruel, demonic look crossed her face as she grinned._

_"After everything you've done to me, Loki, I'd rather take my chance with the abyss." she snarled, the hatred in her voice cutting him like a knife. She let go of the staff, scowling at him as she fell._

_"NO!" he screamed after her._

He woke up with a jolt, as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw Katie with her head propped up on one shoulder watching him. He was breathing heavily, trying in vain to calm it. She stroked his hair as she made hushing noises. His rational mind was annoyed for her treating him like a child, his nightmare frenzied brain and racing heart was glad she did. She sighed and slid next to him and kissed his forehead.

"What was it?" she murmured, resting her forehead against the side of his. He swallowed and turned to her.

"Just, a mixture of events, how come you're awake?" he whispered back, resting a hand on her waist. She moaned sleepily.

"You threw me off the bridge." she smiled, he snickered.

"You let go." he told her, pulling her closer to him, her grey eyes glowed in the dark, warning him. He smiled at her before kissing her jaw, moving to her neck, her shoulder, he moved the strap of her top and bra down. Despite the heavy breathing she pushed his chest.

"What? I'm making it up to you." he muttered against her lips, before kissing her. She laughed against his lips and pushed him back.

"Cheeky! I meant _before_ I let you take me." she grinned, he sighed dramatically, wrapping both arms around her, pulling her against him.

"You're such hard work." he smiled into her hair. She buried her face in his chest and giggled.

"Good things come to those that wait." she said confidently.

"I hope for your sake it's as good a you promise." he whispered seductively in her ear, kissing it. She grinned and kissed his chest.

"You'll have to take my word." she breathed, snuggling herself against him. He kissed her head and they both drifted back to sleep.

Loki woke up slowly. He frowned and stretched out his arms, feeling the bed. He opened his eyes to find her side empty. He sighed quietly. He thought he'd been pretty convincing last night. His golden touch in his opinion was; 'I daren't let myself get my hopes up' he nearly laughed. It was merely an ego boost to find she was in love with him, especially after the way he'd treated her. He smiled. For all her tough acting, she really was just a child. He was going to make her think he cared, and he was going to break her. He grinned, but the thought of his nightmare quickly put a frown back on his face. Why should he care if she'd thrown herself into the abyss? At that moment she walked out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of shorts and her bra. She was frowning, as she walked to the wardrobe.

"Why don't I wake up to you dressed like that every morning?" he called out, grinning, she turned and grinned back, stalking over to him, her lips pouted and an exaggerated swing in her hips. She laughed and sat on the bed, he grabbed her, rolling over so he pinned her. He let his gaze roam over her body. He had to admit, physically, he could have done far worse. He met her nervous gaze again and leaned in.

"Beautiful." he whispered before kissing her. She pulled away and giggled, slapping his arm playfully, he grinned down at her, a few murmured words, a couple of kisses and she practically melted. It was so perfect, and he couldn't wait to bring it all down on her. In an attempt to make her think he really wanted her, this was crucial to his plan the more he 'wanted' her, the more devastated she'd be, he pushed his hips against her, and kissed her again, grabbing her thigh and wrapping it round him. She moaned and pushed his chest.

"Nu-uh." she smiled, he pretended to be mildly annoyed and sighed, rolling them over so she was straddling him.

"I know, I know, I have to make it up to you." he sighed, rubbing her back, daring to caress her behind. She rolled her eyes and leaned into him.

"I said; nu-uh." she told him with a smile, kissing his nose before she jumped off him. "I need a top." she informed him, hands on her hips. He climbed out of bed and walked up to her, placing his hands on her hips.

"Then we shall go shopping." he smiled at her, she grinned happily.

* * *

Something was definitely up. Loki would _never_ in a million years, not even to his precious Sigyn, be this nice. He was carrying her, ridiculous amount, of bags as they trailed from shop to shop. Katie hated shopping, with a passion, but at least she was getting something from it, Loki was covering his suicidal-ness well, but she knew he hated this more than she did. So she was going to go in every damned shop in the city. He was playing some sort of game, making her think he really cared for her, that he'd changed his mind. _Two can play this game Loki Laufeyson, _she thought angrily.

* * *

**Ooh, playing off each other, sneak sneaky. Love you all, and goodnight! xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone reviewing and favouriting and following!**

** I'm back at school and have exams next week, so most likely won't update until like the Sunday after this one (although I'm not meant to be on now, and will prob update this Sunday anyway). I just didn't wanna leave ya hanging!**

**InsaneKids159- actually was thinking that! Wasn't sure, but since you suggested it have begun to follow that through in this chap :)**

**KatieWoo- I know, bless him, typical man! Ahh the sexy lingerie shall come later! I know, it's killing me too!**

**Ellize Avalon- I know it's gonna go bad! And in reply to your PM (my internet is shocking, it's painful enough to update :() I know don't you worry she will be and he will suffer! **

**Loki'sMistress- Thank you! And well you'll just have to wait, it'll be worth it (I hope) ;)**

**Btw, I kinda hate this chapter as nothing really happens, and I wanted to make it longer but revision calls! :(**

* * *

Loki placed the bags in the carriage as Katie watched with a smirk. She grinned as he turned to her with a smile so forced he looked pained, before letting her climb in first. She jumped in, wrapping her arms round him as he climbed in. He slipped his arm round her, transporting the bags via magic now they were out of sight.

"Thank you, my love." she said, kissing his cheek, he laughed, exhausted and barely covering his hatred.

"Anything for my princess." he smiled down at her and she giggled. As she faced forward her face fell to a frown. She was not happy with this, he'd told her repeatedly how beautiful she looked in every dress she tried on and insisted she bought every dress she so much as hinted at liking. It was exhausting for her, god only knows how he felt. She would test him, see how much of this was true, how much he really wanted her. A slow smile spread across her face as she imagined a variety of reactions to her plan, his facial expression getting better every time.

They climbed out of the carriage and wandered in comfortable silence back to their chambers. When they entered, the bags were sitting by the door, waiting to be unpacked. He immediately walked to one and pulled out a small box, unmistakably for jewellery. She eyes it suspiciously. He handed it to her with a grin.

"I picked these up whilst you were being fitted." he told her, gesturing for her to open the box. She frowned and opened it and her eyebrows rose, and she caught herself before she gasped. Inside were a pair of earrings, adorned with dark purple jewels laid in gold, they were intricate and truly stunning. She loved them, but she needed him to work.

"I don't like purple." she said coldly, shutting the box with a snap, handing it back to him. His eyes narrowed for a spilt second before he looked down, apparently offended.

"Oh, I thought you did, you got a few purple dresses so I assumed-"

"You assumed wrong then, didn't you? What would I wear them with if most of my dresses are purple? Can't over do it." she turned away to cover her face ripping grin. She heard him sigh.

"What colour would you prefer?" he asked, she composed her face and turned back, looking at the box in his hands, twisting her lips.

"Just get diamonds, just plain, then I can wear them with anything." she answered, her voice bored as if she demanded diamonds everyday. He nodded, and forced another smile, kissing her forehead as he passed her to sit in the chair, retrieving his book. She smiled and grabbed a few bags and sat on the bed starting to de-tag them.

The doors burst open, Katie jumped, startled, Loki didn't raise his eyes from his book.

"Hello Thor." he called out as he turned the page. Thor strode in, grinning at them both. Katie finished putting the dress she was working on, on the hanger and placed it on the pile.

"I come with news of the best kind!" Thor bellowed, Katie looked up, intrigued.

"The suspense is killing me." Loki replied dryly as he placed the book on the armchair. Katie moved from behind the pile of clothes on the bed to sit on the other arm of Loki's chair. He placed an arm round her waist as she leaned on his shoulder. Thor watched them with a fond smile.

"Huginn and Muninn reported to Father how well you two are getting on, so he has moved the date of the wedding to Wednesday next." he announced, a huge grin, which faltered slightly at Katie's hanging jaw and Loki's pursed lips.

"Wait when was the wedding even meant to be?" she asked loudly, astonished. Thor furrowed his brow.

"Father announced it at the feast, I-"

"The feast which she did not attend. That was the night she was injured." Loki interrupted impatiently. Katie scowled down at him.

"And it just _slipped your mind_, did it?" she narrowed her eyes dangerously, he looked up at her innocently.

"Maybe." he answered. She rolled her eyes, forgetting they were meant to be nice to each other. She smiled, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked, smiling warmly at him, as he laughed. "Wait Wednesday next? That's in 3 days!" she gasped, wondering how exactly they were going to plan a wedding in three days. Thor grinned, mistaking her horror for excitement.

"I know, it will be a joyous occasion." he chortled, leaving them stunned in the room.

* * *

Katie awoke the next morning, feeling sick. Loki and her had an almighty shouting match the night before, she would have found the phrase 'like an old married couple' coincidental and amusing were it not their marriage they were arguing over in the first place. As a result, they'd slept as far away from each other as the bed would allow, thankfully a fair way, which resulted in a plethora of nightmares. She turned over to find Loki awake, staring at the top of the bed, and judging by the dark circles under his eyes, he'd experienced the same problem. That and he'd disappeared after their argument, probably to Sigyn, and did not return until the early hours of the morning.

Loki could feel her eyes on him and it was taking all his energy not to thump her. He'd had a terrible nights sleep, plagued with dreams revolving around the bridge, either Katie fell off, she threw him off, she watched him die whilst laughing with Odin and Laufey or he tried to save her as Odin, Laufey and Thor laughed at him. And the evening before that was even worse. After he left, he'd visited Sigyn, expecting sympathy and for her to agree with him. Instead she'd told him to give the mortal a chance, she was out of sorts, the girl had been dragged to a place vastly different from home, forced to marry a man that hated her, of course she was going to act out. He'd stormed out in a rage, because she was right. He'd then visited several bars, having to leave because the women were practically throwing themselves at his feet, begging, hoping they'd get a chance to be princess. It sickened him. Desperation had never appealed to him, the woman had to be a challenge.

All of a sudden, the door crashed open, Katie sat up in shock as Thor sauntered in. She really hated him surprising her so.

"Little sister! My mortal friends are here! It'd be good for you to be among your own people again, come!" he told her brightly, his booming voice to much for her sleep deprived state, but the sound of mortals was too appealing to ignore. She slid out of bed groggily and into the bathroom, telling Thor she'd be on her way soon, wondering who these friends were, hoping they were the New York heroes she'd read about.

Both Thor and Katie missed the dark look that crossed Loki's face in the semi-darkness.

* * *

**Huginn and Muninn are Odin's ravens that fly around picking up news from the 9 realms in case anyone was like 'who the hell are they'. If you look at the scene where Loki and Thor talk on the mountain in Avengers, I bet you a good amount of money those birds that fly past are meant to be them!**

**Haha, so you can guess who's gonna turn up! **

**And I'm not sure why Thor is so ye olde, he just comes to me like that :/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tried to make this extra long for you all! ****This is an extremely fluffy chapter, almost unbearably so, but it will return to normal soon. **

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing/favouriting/following! It means an awful lot to me :) love you allllllll.**

* * *

Katie blundered down the corridor, so sleep deprived she would be classed as dangerous. She'd tried her best to look presentable, but no amount of make up was covering the dark circles under her eyes. She yawned loudly, stretching languidly as she entered the room, where a large group of babbling people were gathered. She stopped near the door, her eyes watering from her yawn, looking around at the people who had yet to notice her.

"Ah, Katie!" Thor bellowed as he noticed her, all eyes turned to her. She felt very self-conscious all of a sudden, feeling like she was missing something. He beamed as he strode over to her, throwing his heavy arm round her shoulder, nearly knocking her down. She recognized two of them, the other three she did not know. Tony Stark stood appraising her, his small smile ambiguous, Captain America looked a little shocked, a red-head and her companion were standing close together, faces masks of indifference. Katie peered at the man with glasses, who was keeping his distance, looking bemused.

"These are my dear friends, the Avengers!" he grinned at them all, a sweeping gesture of his arm pointing out who the group who stood out like a pebble in diamonds he was talking about, just in case she was unclear. They all stared at her for a moment before Stark stood forward.

"Tony Stark." he introduced himself, shaking her hand, a firm handshake of a businessman. She smiled.

"Yeah I know, my uncle works in Stark tower, on the reception." she smiled sleepily at him. He gave her a quizzical look for a second.

"Nigel Little?" he asked, Katie nodded, he pulled an impressed face, whether it was sarcastic or not she was too tired to care. Captain America nodded politely, introducing himself as Steve Rogers. She smiled, her little cousin would go mental, he adored Captain America.

"This is Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov." Thor introduced the two who were still watching her cautiously. They nodded curtly at her. She had the distinct impression they hated her already. She wasn't expecting a vast amount of love from them, being the girl marrying their enemy-her choice or not.

"And this is Bruce Banner." Thor pointed to the man who had kept his head down. He looked up, smiled and gave her a small wave. She smiled back, he had an endearing quality to him. Thor looked down at her fondly. He looked concernedly at her dark circles.

"Did you not sleep well?" he asked, Katie looked down, glad her hair and long sleeves were covering her bruises.

"No, didn't get to sleep until late and had a few nightmares, I'm fine." she reassured him as he shot her a worried look. He nodded, patting her shoulder heavily as he moved to sit down. Katie looked around, the others were talking, Tony was still watching her. He took a couple of steps towards her. For a wild moment Katie wished Loki was with her.

"Does he know where those bruises came from or has he not seen them yet?" he asked quietly, gesturing to her neck. She moved her hair over her shoulders insecurely in attempt to better cover them, pursing her lips.

"Hasn't seen them yet. This is the first time I've seen him properly in a while actually." she grumbled, looking at Tony who raised an eyebrow."And I'm sure you're not up for telling him how you got them." he sniffed, raising both eyebrows at her. She sighed.

"No, I'm not. It's no secret but he would not take it too well." she looked down, eyeing his t-shirt "I like your top by the way." she muttered, gesturing to the t-shirt. He looked down as if he forgot what he was wearing, and gave her a suspicious look, before Thor called him over. He wandered away and she stumbled over to a sofa and sat down, resting her head on her arm and nearly drifting off.

* * *

They'd been laughing and drinking for a couple of hours, apparently too hyped to think that drinking at 10 in the morning was ridiculous. Her eyelids were heavy when the door opened. She looked up tiredly at the only person who looked as tired as she did. If the only way she could sleep was near Loki, she was damn well going to be near him. She knew they had to pretend to be happy with each other in front of the crowd, and was fully going to exploit it. How was she going to torture him on such little sleep? She got up and shuffled her way over to him, wrapping her arms round him, and letting her head drop to his chest. He was still for a second before sliding his arms slowly round her, playing the game.

"What's wrong with you?" he muttered to her, face buried in her hair. She moaned sleepily.

"I'm tired and out of my depth." she mumbled into his chest. He laughed a little, leading her over to the sofa she'd been sitting on. He sat down in the middle and looked up at her as she stretched. She sat on his right, draping herself over him, facing the others who were all staring. She could sense Loki's grin as he wrapped his arms possessively around her. She was in no mood for games and just wanted a decent nap. She vaguely heard conversation turn to him, the rumbling in his chest as he spoke unusually soothing. She was asleep in seconds.

Loki looked down after about half an hour of pointless and quite frankly awkward chat, now being left out of the conversation, noticing she'd fallen asleep. Tony was sitting in the seat nearest the two, looking at her sadly, he flicked his eyes up to Loki, who looked back at him, feeling, and looking, rather smug.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that lovely bruise on her neck was from you?" Tony asked, keeping his voice low so it could not be heard over the others conversation. Loki eyed him for a long moment.

"Yes, it was." he looked down at her, trying to look remorseful as he stroked her hair. Tony made a frustrated sound.

"And yet she comes crawling back to you." he said, staring him down "What have you done to her?" he asked, threateningly, Loki smiled, still stroking and looking down at her hair.

"Many things, but I assume your referring to something specific?" Loki asked, bringing his eyes up to meet Tony's harsh gaze. Tony looked down at the girl, peacefully snuggled against the mad man he'd fought against, the man who'd killed so many, the man who ruined his new building.

"Thor told us she's a bit of a wild card, and the girl that I met earlier was anything but." Tony told him, Loki couldn't help but laugh, 'wildcard' was a bit of an understatement.

"Oh no, she's definitely a wayward child, I've never known someone to be almost as much trouble as I. She's just tired, she suffers from night terrors." he explained, grinning, Tony looked at him suspiciously as Loki carried on laughing to himself, watching Katie hug him tighter, burying her face in the many layers of his clothes in protest to the shaking.

"Do you like her?" his next question startled Loki, he snapped his head up, his brow creased. He quickly readjusted his face.

"Well enough." he answered bluntly, fiddling absentmindedly with her skirt. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but the reason he'd come here was because he'd missed her presence. He was happier than he should have been when she came up to him. It was all part of their act of course, he reminded himself.

"That bruise isn't from some sexual kink you have is it?" Tony asked suspiciously. Loki was shocked for a second before he laughed.

"No, no it's not. We have not slept together." he told him, frowning at the disbelieving look he was receiving.

"You sleep next to that every night and don't even try to get some?" he pointed at Katie who was a mound of hair and clothes. Loki looked between Tony and the girl, who stirred, blinking sleepily.

"It's because I'm human, I disgust him too much. He gets repulsed if I so much as touch him." she told him with a yawn, smiling up at Loki, who tutted.

"I do not." he said indignantly. She snorted and sat up a little.

"You flinch every time I touch you." she said scathingly, giving him a look. "Each time I go to give you a kiss you're all like 'woah what you doing'." she replied fondly, playing with his hair. He smirked, hating himself for not absolutely hating the feel of her tiny fingers.

"It's only because I'm not used to it." he told her reproachfully, she raised her eyebrows and pulled a face.

"All I'm saying is you don't flinch when Sigyn touches you." she held a hand up and pursed her lips. She laid back down, as Loki frowned at the table in front of them. She sat back up suddenly.

"And that's not me being jealous and bitchy, just a simple observation. Although I know you enjoy my snide little comments so I'll try and think of something for you." she told him, as he smiled at her, eyebrows raised in disbelief. She was right, he loved her jealousy. He laughed as she laid back down, her head on his shoulder.

"She'd my oldest friend, of course I wouldn't flinch away from her." he told her grinning. She spluttered a scoff and a laugh out.

"No I don't doubt it. If she got divorced and came crying to you, you'd totally do her." she smiled at him, back in her upright position. He pulled a face.

"No I wouldn't especially if she was-" he started but she laughed and pulled herself up higher, excited to be able to tease him without immediately worrying about the consequences.

"Don't be all heroic, 'I wouldn't take advantage of her' you so would! 'Hush, hush, bitch, head down arse up'." she teased him, he laughed slightly before frowning.

"You're quite crude. And what makes you think I'd be so rough?" he asked, an unmistakable glint in his green eyes. She grinned.

"I don't know but you would be, don't even try to deny it!" she exclaimed as he laughed at her, feeling strangely at ease with her for the first time. He didn't know what to reply, and just ended up sniggering.

"See! You can't even deny it!" she giggled, getting so animated she'd basically straddled him, pushing his shoulder lightly. He smirked, taking a quick look to see if the man of iron was still listening, thankfully he'd turned to the conversation with his fellow heroes. He leaned in to her ear.

"It doesn't seem to bother you." he whispered, dropping his voice to a seductively lower tone, before lightly kissing her ear.

"Shows how little you really know me then doesn't it?" she whispered back, dipping her head to kiss his jugular. He grinned lazily at her.

"And I'm excited to find out." he told her. She smiled unsurely, wondering how much of what he was saying was real and how much was an act. He sighed, he didn't like it when she was timid, it was so out of character. He slid his hand into her hair and pulled her to him, covering her lips with his own. She sighed, tightening her grip around his neck, twisting her hand in his hair, for a moment forgetting it was all a game. He moaned into her mouth, just enjoying the feel of her lips on his, kissing her hungrily as she pressed herself flush against him.

"Oi, get a room guys!" Tony's half-joking half-disgusted shout jolted them apart. Katie pouted, smoothing down Loki's hair as he grinned evilly at Tony, stroking her possessively. He looked up at Katie, her grey eyes watching her slim fingers run through his hair, her flushed lips slightly pursed; the dark circles were still present, reminding him of Barton and the others while under the influence of the scepter He shuddered. She flicked her eyes to his and smiled weakly.

"See? Told you I repulse you." she said quietly, removing her hand and attempting to slide off his lap, he caught her and moved her back into place.

She looked at him, there was a sadness held deep in his green eyes, which were pleading with her. She dropped her gaze to his defined jaw, which she ran a finger along. He was the master of toying with her emotions, she'd give him that.

"It was not you." he told her quietly, willing her to look him in the eyes again, so he could prove he wasn't lying. She smiled sadly, glad for all the noise the others were making.

Just as she was about to reply, the door swung open and a guard stood framed in the doorway.

"Heimdall wishes to see prince Loki." he called out, his voice echoing slightly as the room fell silent. Loki set his face into an emotionless mask as he looked at the guard, standing up, letting Katie slid to her feet. She grabbed his hand and went to walk with him.

"Alone." the guard said, staring Katie down, she screwed her face up, about to retort when Loki moved in front of her. One hand on her hip he shook his head at her.

"It's okay, I shall return soon." he told her, she slowly nodded, before he gave her a kiss and swept from the room. She was left standing in the middle of the room looking confused. When she noticed they were all staring she went and sat down, the edge nearest Tony.

"So Mr. Stark, where is the strawberry blonde beauty my uncle tells me about?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

* * *

Loki followed the guard, he hadn't done anything wrong had he? Heimdall knew he had his magic, and he hadn't even used that since the bridge incident. The thought of that moment brought back his nightmares and he shuddered. The girl had affected him in a way he never thought anyone could. He was beginning to enjoy her company, to miss her when she was gone and it bothered him no end. The guard left him at the entrance of the castle, Loki's horse stood waiting for him. He strode over to it, mounting it and riding off in one smooth motion.

As he arrived at the rebuilt Bifrost, Heimdall strode over to him, his face serious, but that wasn't a change. Loki dismounted and walked towards him.

"It's your mother." Heimdall said bluntly, he was never one to mince his words, always speaking the truth, which was probably one of the main reasons they didn't get along. Loki frowned, he wasn't aware his mother was alive.

"She's facing trial soon, for disobeying Laufey over your abandonment. Your half-brother intends to sentence her to death." Heimdall explained, his face showing no emotion. Loki's frown grew.

"What do you mean disobeying Laufey?" he asked, taking a step towards him, he'd never been told any of this before. Heimdall exhaled through his nose loudly.

"When you were born stunted, Laufey saw you as a bad omen and left you in the temple as a sacrifice. Your mother, Farbauti, tried to reason with him, she tried to steal you back. He had her imprisoned and tortured, believing it was her fault you were so small. She has remained there since, and now Laufey's eldest son who is now king is re-evaluating her case." he explained, Loki's face was deadpanned, but inside he was a mess, his mind trying desperately to process all the new information, all the new feelings.

"What can I do?" he asked quietly, Heimdall rose to his full height and he could have sworn the slightest smile crossed the man's face.

* * *

Katie was draped over the arm of the chair, laughing so much she could barely breath, her drink, the most recent one of many, was dangling from her hand. Tony was also doubled over, unaware his drink was spilling onto the floor.

"I can't believe that!" Katie screeched between fits of laughter. Tony had calmed slightly, still chuckling, downing the rest of his drink.

"Ah, that's the worst one, I still can't believe she's willingly with me." Tony told her, spluttering into laughter again as Katie threw her head back with a cackle. She had been drinking steadily since Loki left, which was a fair while ago, and was pretty drunk. Not that it took a lot with the Asgardian alcohol.

"No but seriously Katie," Tony started, patting her arm "If you're allowed to visit home, and if you do, I'll fly you to New York and we'll just get drunk, you can meet Pepper and yeah, even Hannibal Lecter can come if he's allowed away from here." he told her, she pointed a finger at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey! Lecter is my favorite fictional serial killer, okay?" she said, drinking deeply from her goblet. Tony laughed.

"I bet, so who's your favorite real serial killer?" he asked, leaning drunken towards her, she sat back, raising her eyebrows, swallowing her last mouthful.

"Loki." she grinned, both of them bursting into laughter again, she slapped his arm "No, no, he's a mass murderer, there's a difference. You can't have a favorite real one! That's wrong!" she reprimanded him, biting the edge of the gold cup, smiling.

"Doesn't it bother you?" he asked suddenly more serious. She cocked her head.

"What?"

"The fact Loki's killed so many?" he asked, she looked at her nearly empty cup.

"People are more than the worst thing they've ever done." she told him, swirling the cup around, wondering whether it did bother her. It didn't _scare_ her, she didn't really think about it.

"Yeah but he's done some really bad things." he said, calling for another drink, she watched him, deep in thought. Now wasn't the time to think on this, and Tony was not the person to talk to about it. On that note, she wondered where the hell Loki had got to.

* * *

Loki stood, hidden by his magic, in the cold wastes of Jotunheim, hurriedly making his way toward the large building in front of him, the less time he spent here the better. He slipped past many Jotun's, towards the cells. Heimdall had given him brief directions of how to get to Farbauti. He followed the path he'd told him and stood, still hidden, just before the cell which supposedly held his mother. He took a deep breath and moved into the cold light. She sat on the bench, staring at nothing.

She was a good 7ft sitting down, had long black hair in a plait falling over her shoulder and was wearing a simple white toga-style dress. Her red eyes were full of sadness and a long, dark scar ran from her temple to her chin. He stood close to the bars, not sure how he felt. For a wild moment Loki wished Katie was with him. He watched her for a while, feeling lost and conflicted. He was thankful to her, for trying to save him, for standing her ground. He felt guilty that she'd been left here and tortured while he'd been given everything he could have wanted. Yet a small part of him hated her. She was half the reason he was an outcast in Asgard.

He stood back, straightened his shoulders and started to do what he came here for. He scanned the corridor, it was empty save for the people in the cells. He observed the lock on Farbauti's cell, he could make short work of that. He took one last look at her, before heading down the corridor back where he came from. There were no guards around, and the path out was easy, and avoided the main areas. He nodded, satisfied that she could be freed easily. As he headed back to the Bifrost site his face fell. How would she react to him? Would she be pleased? Disgusted by how Asgardian he was? Angry that he'd left her to rot here for over a millennia? He wanted Katie.

* * *

Katie was standing on the sofa, singing loudly and out of tune, whilst Tony stood next to her, playing air guitar. The others were desperately trying to ignore them. She was so drunk she was getting the words wrong, shouting so loud she was drowning out the music that played from Tony's phone and wobbling dangerously as she struggled to stay upright. Tony occasionally shouted the odd word he could remember in his intoxicated state. The door swung open and she looked at Loki, pointing her hand that wasn't pretending to hold a microphone.

"And YOU, shook me all night long!" she yelled, pointing at Loki who crossed the room, a weak smile on his face. He stood before her as she placed her hands on his shoulders, dancing slightly.

"Working double time on the seduction line, _he's _one of a kind and just mine all mine!" she sang as she jumped on him, wrapping her legs round his waist, kissing him. He caught her and pulled back.

"I need to talk to you." he said, her face fell, the look in his eyes sobered her up quite a bit. She nodded, jumping down as he led her away. Tony was screaming along to the guitar, and didn't notice she'd left until the door shut.

They walked along the corridor, Loki squeezing her hand so hard it was almost painful as he dragged her along. They reached their room and he pulled her inside. He pulled her against him, burying his face in her hair. She hugged him tightly.

"What's happened, what did Heimdall say?" she asked, he was shaking slightly. She was worried, whatever happened had to be pretty bad for him to be this distraught and to talk to her of all people. He didn't reply, worrying her further. She pulled back, cupping his cheek. He didn't meet her stare, sniffing and looking down.

"Loki, please you're scaring me!" she quietly though the urgency in her voice didn't go unmissed by him. Where did he start? He took a deep breath, still not looking her in the eye, scared he'd crumple and lose any resolve he had left. A tear slid down his cheek and she wiped it away, about to plead with him again.

"It's my mother." he stated, she waited silently "She tried to rescue me when Laufey abandoned me, she's been imprisoned and tortured since. My half-brother is going to sentence her to death." he explained slowly, still refusing to look at her.

"Can't we save her or something?" Katie asked, the horror clear in her voice. He finally looked up, a smile on his face. He stroked her cheek.

"And you claim you have no heart." he told her fondly "That is what Heimdall wanted to speak to me about, he sent me there to scope out the prison. It'd be relatively easy to get her out, but where would she go from there?" he sniffed again, determined not to cry, especially not in front of a mortal. Katie moved away from him and started pacing.

"Here?" she asked, spinning on her heel to face him again. He raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to get married do you?" she asked, he studied her for a moment. He shook his head, he didn't think he did anyway, what did this have to do with his mother? Her whole face lit up with brilliant realization. She ran to him, patting his chest excitedly, grabbing at the lapels of his jacket. He watched her, only more confused.

"Loki, oh Loki, it's perfect, we bring her here, we bring her here on our wedding day, as our guest of honor."

* * *

**I'm just going to say now before people have a go at me for Loki being a softy, he's very sleep deprived, and that on top of his already mixed up emotions has worn him down.**

**So they have a plan, the wedding will be, in effect, ruined. Or maybe it'll go smoothly. I couldn't tell you as I haven't planned that yet.**

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING :) xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reviewing/favourting/following means a lot, you're all fantastic people.**

**Loki's back to being a bit of a dick, being overtired also makes him a little grumpy.**

**Fluffy mean-ness this chapter, and angst. Woo.**

* * *

He stared at her, his mouth dropping. She nodded excitedly, before running over and rummaging through his desk, grabbing a large piece of paper and a quill. She splayed the paper out on the floor, throwing herself on her stomach as she began to plan out what they'd do. He walked over slowly, standing above her, looking over her shoulder as she divided the page in two. She neatly titled the columns 'Asgard' and 'Elsewhere'. She paused, looking up at him, the end of the quill rubbing against her lips. He sat down cross legged next to her, looking blankly at the paper.

"We need to know…" she flipped over the paper "_When_ she needs to be saved by, if that time is before the wedding, _where_ she's going to stay, _how_ we're going to get her here and undetected by anyone, when she should come in at the wedding, what we're going to say to her and what to do if she disagrees to play along but still wants to be saved." she said, writing each one down as a little checklist, leaving space between them. He nodded approvingly when she looked up at him. She dropped her head slightly.

"Well? What do you know?" she asked, as if it was obvious. He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"The trial is soon." he said, looking down at the paper, she gestured hopelessly.

"How soon?"

"Soon is all Heimdall told me! I don't know how we're going to do this!" he shouted at her, standing up and walking away, running his hands through his hair. She watched him, slightly taken aback. Her head was still a little fuzzy as she got up unsteadily, walking over to him, she slid an arm around his waist. He pushed her away, whether it was with more force than he meant to or whether she was more drunk than she realized, she fell to the floor with an inelegant huff.

"Oh so we're back to this. A warning would have been nice." she said as she dragged herself into a sitting position and leaned against the bed. He turned on her.

"Why do you want to save her anyway? She's a monster, just like me, she's from a race of monsters, just like me and she would hate you just as much as I do!" he yelled at her, she faced him, keeping a straight face. Loki turned away, running his hands through his hair repeatedly, before destroying one of the chairs in a blast of magic. Katie flinched. Loki turned round and threw one of the massive bookcases across the room.

"You have no idea do you?!" he roared at her, she shrank back, determined to stand her ground. "No idea what she will face if we bring her here! _I__'__m_ outcast, _I__'__m_ regarded with caution, _I__'__m_ treated like a mindless beast and at least I blend in!" he shouted at her "If she is not executed on sight, she will be ridiculed and discriminated against, you called Vidar a racist?" he sneered at her, advancing upon her like a predator finding a weak prey.

"Vidar is one of the more accepting. His reaction is _mild_ compared to that of the other Asgardians, you come here, a little naïve girl thinking you can change everything? It's not going to happen. No one is ever going to accept a frost giant here, no one is going to drop their prejudices, and no plan by a little mortal harlot is going to change that." he was snarling at down at her, she stared up at him, knowing he was just upset and hurt, but it still stung. She stood up, closing the small gap between them.

"You've got to stop hating yourself so much, Loki." she told him seriously, she kissed him, pulling away before he could push her away again. She rolled up the plan, shoving it in a drawer and stalked out of the room, leaving Loki breathless and angry.

* * *

Loki had had quite enough of smashing his room up for an hour, and was truly fed up of sitting in the resulting mess for the past half hour. Sullenly, he got up from his spot on the floor and looked around. He would quite like to see Katie's little surprised face when she saw the room in such disarray, but on the other hand he had a problem with mess. He sighed and waved a hand and the mess sorted itself out, things fixed themselves and everything returned to it's assigned place. He looked round moodily, deciding it would do for now. He needed to go somewhere, anywhere. He just wandered, his mind still so full, so many things to think about it hurt. He paid no attention to where he was going until he found himself in the room in which the avengers were gathered, only now their group had expanded. Loki looked on in utter confusion at the scene before him.

Thor was re-enacting some battle for Romanov, Barton and Hogun, Bruce was watching Tony try and explain something, which looked like it was causing him pain to think so hard. But that wasn't what confused him, he was baffled as to why Captain America was standing with Sif sitting on his shoulders, who was holding a padded spear and why Fandral had Katie sat on his shoulders, also holding a padded spear, but was wearing an armored breastplate and helmet that were far too large for her. Loki watched as the men braced themselves, Volstagg in the middle, telling them to get ready, and go. They ran at each other, the women attempting to knock the other off as the passed. Oh of course, human jousting. How stupid of him. He walked round the outskirts of the room, and seated himself at the edge of the room, one leg dangling off the side of the building, the other bent, resting his arm on it. There was a surprised yelp, a thud and a cheer. Despite himself, he hoped it was Sif on the floor. He turned his head slightly, not wanting to seem interested, to see Katie laying on her back, Fandral helping her up. She threw the helmet onto the sofa with a huff.

"We had a _deal_ Fandral, you were meant to hold onto my legs!" she whined, as Fandral laughed.

"I tried but she hit you quite hard! Are you hurt?" he said, holding her newly exposed chin. Anger swept through Loki and he turned back to face the sprawling city.

"No I'm fine." she lied, she was sure she'd have a bruise where the heavy breastplate had dug into her back. She took it off and flung it next to the helmet, spotting Loki in her peripheral vision. She looked up and narrowed her eyes. Fandral looked at her, she held her hand up and shook her head before walking slowly over to him. She sat next to him and looked at the city.

"You feeling any better?" she asked him quietly. He sighed and didn't answer. What the hell did she think? She pursed her lips. She interlocked her fingers with his. He pulled his arm away from her calmly, still not saying anything or looking at her.

"Look at me." she said, he ignored her. She pushed his leg down and slid onto his lap, holding face to look at her. One push, and she'd fall to her death, an almost appealing idea. He suddenly grabbed her hands and leaned her right back so she was suspended over the 70ft drop, her only anchor to safety was him. Her eyes widened in fear and a small whimper escaped her lips, looking desperately into his cold face.

"I could let you fall." he said quietly, she squirmed, trying to wrap her legs around his waist. He let go of one hand to grab her leg to stop her. A slight squeal escaped her as she swung lower towards her doom. He tutted.

"No, you are to trust me, and I alone. The last thing you will see as you fall, the last thing on your mind as your body shatters as it hit's the ground will be me." he told her, she panicked, he had finally lost it, Farbauti was the final straw, the last thing required to break his already fragile mind. Why was no one seeing this? She was about to die and the only person to witness it was her murderer. She tried to keep her face free from fear, but it was difficult, the rate at which her heart was beating she was sure that even if he didn't let her go, she'd die of a heart attack anyway.

"Loki…" she spoke his name quietly, but the fear in her voice sent a thrill through him. He was in control of her fate, her life was held in his hands, quite literally. He felt powerful, something he desperately needed right now. He reveled in her fear for a moment longer before throwing her back into the room. She skidded along the floor on her stomach.

"You're not worth the repercussions of killing you." he told her spitefully as he stood up and walked from the room. She remained sitting on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest, shaking slightly. Tony staggered over and sat heavily down next to her. He pulled her against him.

"What's wrong little girly whirly?" he asked drunkenly, she shook against his chest, her alcohol and fear addled brain trying to come up with a convincing lie.

"Um, I, slipped." she said lamely.

"Aw!" he said loudly, rubbing her back. "I know just what you need." he said happily, struggling to his feet and holding his hands out to her, she took them and he tried to pull her up, falling straight onto his back, Katie on top of him. He started laughing and she joined in.

"You need another drink!" he exclaimed, as they both crawled to their feet.

* * *

Loki had found a clearing in the gardens, sitting alone under the large tree in the afternoon sun. The last time he'd felt this lost, angry and confused he'd attempted both genocide and suicide. He laughed bitterly. He was so incompetent he couldn't even kill _himself_ successfully. He should have died, then, but he hadn't. Thanos's tortures should have killed him but they hadn't. He shuddered violently, not able to clearly remember what happened because the pain had been so intense. All he remembered was wishing for death, and receiving another round of blinding pain. Some unknown force was keeping him alive and he couldn't stand it. He put his head in his hands, he needed someone like Katie, but in no way did he deserve her. He'd already let his guard down to her too far, let himself care too much. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't help it. He knew he had a dark side in him, one that had laid dormant throughout his adolescence, but he always knew it was there. He was a monster and monsters don't get happy endings.

He looked up as he heard someone coming. He sighed irately as Katie came into view. She stopped at the beginning of the clearing, obviously not expecting to find him here. Her mouth was open slightly, she shut it and looked down.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here." she told him sadly. He watched her as she looked back up at him, wringing her hands. He rubbed his face.

"It's okay." he said. He listened to rustle of her skirt as she approached him. He kept his face in his hands as she sat down next to him, resting her chin on his shoulder, gently holding his arm.

"But you're not." she whispered. He scoffed.

"Well observed." his sarcastic reply was muffled by his hands. She sighed. "You can go now." he told her, still not lifting his head.

"I'm not leaving you Loki." she told him. He growled slightly.

"But I want you to."

"Do you really though?" she asked him quietly. He fumed in silence. How could he fool so many but this mortal girl could read him like a book? He didn't reply and she slid her arms round his neck and pulled him to her. He reluctantly leaned against her. She stroked his hair, her face pressed against his forehead. After a few minuets he hugged her back.

"You don't understand what it's like to hate every fiber of your being." he muttered into her shoulder, not sure what made him say it. He felt her smile against him.

"Don't I? Every moment I spend with you, I am wishing that I wasn't human, that I was Asgardian or Jotun so you wouldn't hate me." she explained. He sniffed. "I want to make you happy but everything I am only annoys you more."

"That's ridiculous. It's not anything personal." he told her.

"I know, but would you hate me as much, if at all, if I wasn't human?" she asked, focusing hard on his hair, wishing she'd just kept quiet.

"I don't hate you. I don't deserve you and I hate myself for letting myself care about you and dragging you into the nightmare that is my life." he grumbled quickly, not one for letting his emotions out. She giggled.

"What? You think you don't deserve _me_? You deserve someone ten times better, but you'll just have to make do with me." she told him. He sighed against her.

"I'm a monster Katie, don't try and deny it." he sounded so defeated, exhausted, it broke her heart. She grabbed his face and made her look at him. He had tears in his eyes, and so did she.

"Stop it Loki, please. I don't care if you're an alien from mars, you're still you. And I love you for who you are, regardless of your genetics." she said, her eyes widening as she realized what she'd said, Loki's eyes had widened too. She hurriedly tried to cover up what she'd just admitted.

"Well, a little less physical abuse would be nice." she laughed nervously, he smiled weakly. He was too focused on the fact she'd just told him that she loved him. He kissed her suddenly, pushing her down onto the grass. She hungrily kissed him back, pulling him impossibly closer. He broke away and pinned her down. She looked up at him, clearly unsure if he was about to be nice or about to scream at her again. The slight nervousness made him feel sick. He sat back, watching her face fall as she laid on the grass.

"I've hurt you so much you're now scared of me." he stated quietly, a lump in his throat made him feel like he was going to throw up everywhere. She sat up, confusion and anger on her face.

"No, I'm not scared of you, you're just a little unpredictable." she admitted, shrugging slightly as she smoothed his shoulders down. He watched her sadly. She was so _loyal_ to him, so determined to stay by his side no matter what.

"Dangerous. I don't want to hurt you. I really don't. I _am_ a monster. I can't control it." he said, staring her down, her eyes welled up again.

"You need to stop saying that. _Please_." she shook his shoulders, begging him desperately. "It's not true Loki, you're no saint, but then again who is?" she was pleading with him, taking deep breaths trying not to cry. Why couldn't he see that she didn't care, that he was perfect, despite his filthy temper, in her eyes? He couldn't stand her begging. He stood up.

"We need to plan how we're going to save Farbauti." he said, sniffing and offering her his hand.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and such. Love y'all.**

**So back to planning for probably the most dramatic/eventful wedding Asgard has seen.**

**xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all, thank you for your reviews/favourites/follows. Makes me very happy :)**

* * *

He helped her up, keeping hold of her hand as they walked silently back to the castle. As they walked through the castle they came across the now heavily drunk group.

"Brother!" Thor called out, Katie smirked as Loki's whole body tensed and then he shuddered. Thor walked towards them, throwing an arm round his younger brother. Tony staggered towards them, waving at Katie.

"Dinner is served! Come!" he laughed loudly. Loki's face was priceless, but Thor was too drunk to notice. Tony took Katie's hand and pulled her towards him. She reluctantly let go of Loki's hand as Tony pulled her into a hug.

"Aw, you, you're amazing, you know? Can we be best friends for ever?" he asked, sliding his hands dangerously near her behind.

"Of course we can, Tony." she replied, bemused, trying to pull away. Tony laughed, pulling back and grabbing her face. Her cheeks were pushed forward and he shook her head a little.

"You won't forget about me will you?" he asked as seriously as he could. She tried to shake her head. He grinned and gave her a kiss, Loki yanked Katie back and stared at Tony with a glare burning with so much hatred she was surprised his skin didn't melt off him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Loki asked incredulously. Tony held his arms out and shrugged.

"She's my best friend forever, my BFF, my little girly with the hair that's all curly." he sang, fluffing up her hair. Loki wrapped his arm round her protectively, dragging her along without another word as Katie tried to cover her giggling.

"It's not really funny though is it?" he asked tersely, she looked up at him, biting her lip.

"Not so much, but I love it when you get all possessive." she grinned cheekily up at him, he raised an eyebrow, a smirk gracing his perfect features. He spun her round and pinned her against the wall of a shallow alcove with his whole body.

"Do you now?" he muttered dangerously, brushing his lips lightly against hers, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. She moaned in reply, leaning as far forward as she could to kiss him. He broke them apart, staring into her grey eyes, a glint in them that mirrored his own.

"I love the idea of being yours, and only yours." she whispered, he grinned, kissing her neck. "Yours to do _whatever_ you wish to." she moaned seductively. He growled, pushing himself against her, biting the soft, still bruised and tender, skin of her neck in surprise. She gasped softly.

"Brother!" Thor bellowed back down the corridor after them "Come on!" Loki sighed and let his head drop against the wall behind her. In one swift movement, they were walking along the corridor hand in hand again.

"Coming!" Loki called out, pursing his lips down at his flushed little mortal. She pouted back at him and he chuckled at her.

"All good things, my love, all good things." he told her with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

* * *

In an unexpected and very unwelcome turn of events, Frigga had stolen Katie away for a wedding dress fitting after dinner. She stood in the dressing room, wincing a little as one of the shop assistants strapped her into what was possibly one of the most hideous dresses Katie had the misfortune to ever lay her eyes on. She stared sullenly at her reflection. Thank god she'd brought a sobered up, via some sort of potion, Tony along as a voice of reason, not that Loki had been pleased with her decision. The shop assistant pulled back the curtain and Katie stepped out to meet her crowd.

Frigga covered her mouth slightly, clearly as repulsed as Katie, Sif's mouth fell open, pretending to love it, Idunn raised her eyebrows, keeping a straight face. Tony chucked the magazine he'd been flicking through onto the table and looked up. He burst out laughing, causing Frigga to chuckle slightly, Idunn to bit her lip and Sif to grin.

"It's vile." Katie scowled at them all, turning to look in the mirror. "I look like someone rolled me in glue and chucked me in a pile of shredded baby blankets and discarded old ladies clothes." she grumbled. The dress was practically patchwork frills at the bottom and the bodice was made out of some kind of itchy crochet material.

"Even my nan wouldn't be seen dead in that." Tony said to her, still cackling. The others were openly laughing now. Katie turned, crossing her arms and frowning.

"Do you have your phone? Loki will just _die_ that this was even an option." she asked Tony, who nodded and pulled out his phone, she posed for a picture, acting as though she loved it.

"No! Loki can't see it! It's bad luck for the groom to see the brides dress before the wedding day!" Sif called out, swatting at Tony's phone.

"Well this isn't the one I'm going to wear, is it?" she asked incredulously, Tony burst out laughing again at the picture.

"I think you should, just as a joke!" he grinned. She smirked at him and rolled her eyes, going back in the changing room to try on the next one.

A huge pile of dresses and a few hours later they were still unsuccessful. Tony and Sif had their heads in their hands, even Frigga and Idunn had slumped slightly and Katie was exhausted. She fell into a chair opposite them and sighed. She looked round the room at the dresses hanging up. She spotted one at the far side of the shop and got up. She picked it up and grinned. She called the drained assistant over.

"I want this one." she told her. The assistant squirmed slightly.

"I'm afraid that's reserved." she told her, Katie squared up to the woman. The small crowd turned to watch them. Katie briefly shot a glance at Frigga, who nodded and smiled, knowing what card she was going to play.

"Well I am the future princess of Asgard. I assume you would not like to have to explain to your king why his son's bride has been left dress-less." she said sweetly, pulling a mockingly sad face. The assistant blushed and fidgeted.

"But-"

"I'm sorry did you not hear what I just said? My wedding is in two days. I'm sure you can have a replica of this dress made for the other woman." she snapped, dragging the dress in front of everyone, holding it up to herself.

"Oh it's perfect." Sif breathed, stroking it. Even Tony looked impressed. Frigga looked as though she were about to cry and Idunn was smiling. Frigga got up and pulled Katie into a hug.

"Oh it's going to be such a perfect day!" she exclaimed, Katie hugged her back, grinning. Oh if only she knew.

"I know, I'm so excited." Katie smiled. She pulled back, spotting a tiny black chemise behind the counter. She picked it up, the material was sheer, with a plunged neckline. She slipped it onto the pile of stuff with a grin.

* * *

Katie skipped into their bedroom, spotting Loki sitting at his desk. He turned and grinned at her. She slid onto his lap and kissed him.

"Take it you found a dress then?" he asked when she pulled back, she nodded happily.

"Yeah, it's absolutely stunning, but I'm exhausted now. Tony's got a picture of what is possibly the most vile dress ever created to show you tomorrow." she grinned, slipping off his lap and grabbing one of the bags off the floor and practically bounced into the bathroom, leaving Loki slightly bewildered.

She pulled the chemise out and grinned. She undressed fully and slid it on. It clung to her frame like it was made for her. She spent a while just admiring how good she looked before she brushed her teeth and fluffed up her hair a little. She took a deep breath and composed her face to be indifferent as she walked out of the bathroom and over to the wardrobe. She could feel Loki's eyes on her, his stare so intense it was almost a physical sensation. She turned and walked over to the bed, which he was standing next to. His mouth had dropped open as his eyes roamed her body. He coughed slightly, bringing his eyes up to hers. He gestured to her.

"Nice." was all he said, his voice cracked slightly. She held back a laugh as she crawled onto the bed, and laid on top of the covers, one arm above her head.

"I thought so too. You know I just get so _hot_ in those long pyjamas, I just become _slick_ with sweat, it makes it so _hard_ to sleep." she told him innocently, stroking her abdomen as he tried to regain his composure.

"Well, I definitely prefer that." he told her, kneeling on the bed and leaning over her, stroking her sides, holding her hip as he kissed her. She kissed him back and he pushed himself on top of her. Growling slightly as he ground his hips against her, he tried to pull her straps down. Katie pulled away from him.

"Nu-uh." she grinned. He stared at her like she'd grown another head.

"What?" he asked bluntly.

"You can wait two days can't you?" she grinned as she traced his lips. He laughed.

"You're no virgin, why do we have to wait until we're married?" he asked going to kiss her again. She pushed her fingers against his lips, stopping him.

"Because I don't put out so fast Loki." she grinned at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Well the wedding's not even going to happen is it?" he reminded her, she couldn't stop smiling.

"No, but it'd be a nice one week anniversary present would it not?" she was loving the torment on his face. He sighed, clearly disappointed.

"You are one hell of a tease, little harlot." he whispered, kissing her lightly. She giggled against his lips.

"Yeah but I'm _your_ tease, and _your _harlot. The waiting will make it all the more sweeter." she smiled. He shook his head fondly as he rolled off of her, his clothes vanishing and pulling her into a hug.

"Oh it better be."

* * *

**Well _obviously_ she's not going to put out on their 'wedding night'. In all honesty, she won't have the chance :D**

**Thank you for reading my little lovelies! xox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all your beautiful reviews, all your favorites and follows. I love you allllllll.**

* * *

Katie rolled over, frowning at the empty bed. She sat up and looked around the room, she spotted a note on the bedside table. She picked it up and flicked it open. Her eyes flew across the page and grinned.

_I have some business to attend to. Don__'__t get dressed and don__'__t get out of bed, I__'__ll be back soon._

_Loki, x_

"Cheeky fucker," she muttered, laying back down with a huge smile on her face. Someone knocked on the door, she sat up and pulled the cover over herself, calling out for them to come in. Tony stumbled in, rubbing his eyes, still in his pajamas.

"Morning sunshine." she grinned as he groaned and collapsed on the end of the bed, head on her legs. She stifled a laugh and roughly rubbed his hair.

"Aw baby, what's wrong?" she cooed as he moaned again burying his head in the sheets.

"They've all gone to the training grounds and fuck that I'm shattered." he mumbled, turning over to look at her. She pulled a mocking frown and laughed.

"I wasn't too bad yesterday was I?" he asked her, she bit her lip, pretending to consider his answer.

"Apart from our horrendous rendition of You Shook Me All Night Long, kissing me in front of Loki and falling all over the place, you were fine. And I was only there intermittently." she grinned as he covered his face in shame.

"I _kissed_ you? In front of Loki? How am I not dead yet?" he asked incredulously, she threw her head back and laughed.

"Well, I can't promise he's not planning your demise." she teased him, he laughed, throwing an arm across his forehead and clucking his tongue.

"Why did I even kiss you?" he asked, she hadn't realized just how drunk he'd been. Not that there wasn't enough warning signs.

"You were asking if we could be BFF's and making sure I wouldn't forget about you." she told him laughing at his rolling eyes. The door swung open and Loki came in, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Tony.

"Hey Loki-baby." Katie called out with a smile. He looked from her to Tony before moving over to his desk.

"Hello." he replied tersely. Tony raised his eyebrows and pulled an 'oh shit' face. She smiled and winked at him.

"Where'd you go?" she asked, Loki looked up at her, to Tony again and back at her.

"Sorting a few things out for the wedding, Odin and Frigga require our presence soon." he told her, clearly not too happy.

"I'm not trying to steal your girl, pal, I've got my own at home." he told Loki. "No need to get all green-eyed monster on us." Tony grumbled. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his voice laced with danger.

"It's an expression, it means you're jealous." Katie interrupted quickly, knowing his train of thought. Monster was a sore word for him.

"Oh I see. Well as lovely as having you draped over my fiancé in my bed is, I'm afraid I need to speak with her." Loki told him coldly. Tony sat up and stretched, groaning and standing up.

"Yeah well, I'll see you around." Tony said awkwardly. Katie smiled up at him.

"Okay, I'll probably see you at dinner." she smiled as he winked at her and saluted Loki before leaving the room. Loki watched the door shut before turning to her, an angry and questioning look on his face as he advanced.

"What was that all about?" he asked dangerously. She sighed and slipped out of bed, she walked to him, wrapping her arms round his torso, looking up at him.

"He just came in to see me is all, I don't appreciate the double standards. You're allowed to be best friends with Sigyn, who's going to be here forever, but I can't talk to Tony who is leaving in a couple of days?" she frowned at him, Loki pursed his lips. She raised her eyebrows expectantly at him and he sighed.

"Point taken." he said, clearly not taking the point as he rubbed her shoulders, smiling weakly. She sighed and kissed him.

"Where did you really go?" she asked him. He smiled, how could she see through his lies?

"Talk to Heimdall about bringing Farbauti here. He said we can use to Bifrost to bring her back, but I have to hide her magically. He also tried to talk me out of bringing her to the wedding." he told her, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She could tell he was apprehensive.

"Well, she's coming. It'll be fine, I promise. I'll say that I invited her as I thought it'd be a nice surprise." she told him, he scowled.

"They'll skin you alive." he told her seriously "I'll take the blame." she shook her head furiously.

"No, no I'm a naïve little mortal who has no idea what the consequences of my actions are. If you say it was you they _will_ kill you." she reasoned with him. He pursed his lips, obviously seeing her point, not liking the idea of her getting into trouble.

"Fine." he sighed, kissing her "Come on, as beautiful as this is, you need to get dressed." he told her, tugging on her chemise. She grinned and moved to get dressed. He sat on the bed and watched her as she changed. She plaited her hair and he smiled.

They walked down to the throne room, a quite frankly terrifyingly big room, shining in the sun, the ridiculously big throne occupied by the relatively small Odin. People were running around, decorating the room, carrying large amounts of food around. Loki led them straight over to Odin.

"The florist is over there. She needs to know what flowers she wants." he told them, nodding to a woman standing near the pillars, addressing Loki, referring to Katie. They wandered over there. The woman smiled weakly, clearly nervous.

"Lady Katherine, Prince Loki," she dropped to one knee, one arm over her chest. Katie looked down at the woman, disgust written plainly on her face, at the woman's show of submission. Loki smirked.

"Rise. What have you to offer?" he asked, the woman shakily got up and gestured to the flowers next to her. Each bouquet was beautiful, an array of different colors. One with both deep purple and dark green flowers caught Katie's eye. Loki looked expectantly at her, she looked up at him unsurely. She wasn't sure what they were for.

"Hurry up and choose, we have a lot to get through." Loki sighed, pretending to be annoyed.

"Or what? Are you going to dangle me off the side of the building again?" she teased, he grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Katie immediately regretted brining it up.

"Yes." he shrugged as he picked her up by her underarms as one would a child. She kicked and wriggled.

"No, Loki, no, no, no!" she squealed as he held her out over the side of the building. They were much further up than before, she looked down and immediately regretted it. He watched her, a predatory grin on his face. He'd mess with her, she'd know he was not one to toy with, and she certainly wouldn't let that egotistical little man anywhere near her again.

"Please Loki, just, just put me down." she pleaded with him, great heights were one of her least favorite things, a close second to falling from great heights. He carried on grinning at her, she was so cute when she was terrified. He dropped her and caught her. She screamed and breathed deeply as he caught her. He laughed, repeating the action.

"Loki please!" she screamed after the third time. "Just let me go!" she demanded in a panic. He cocked his head to the side and laughed.

"As you wish." he grinned as he let her go. She desperately reached out for him, screaming as she plunged to her death. He watched her fall with a huge grin on his face. She was sure she was in for it, her lungs burned as she screamed, not aware she could produce such an inhuman sound, surprised at how fast one actually falls when dropped off a balcony. Suddenly, she was frozen, suspended in mid air. She tried to move, but couldn't. She started falling again only to fall into something, or rather someone. She looked up at Loki who was grinning at her. She managed to jump out of his arms."You bastard!" she yelled, punching his chests as much as she could in her shaky state. He looked so surprised she'd have found it cute if she wasn't so furious. She sank to the floor, knees to her chest, shaking. Loki stood in shock.

"You're not going to start laughing again are you?" he asked cautiously. She sniffed and scowled at him.

"No, no I think this time I'm going to cry." she choked out before sobbing hysterically into her knees. Loki watched her, unsure what to do. It was only a joke, he was never going to actually let her die. He was in control the whole time. He crouched in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and got up.

"Just get away from me." she growled, tears still streaming down her face, sobbing as she stormed back into the castle. He stood up slowly, watching her go. At least he now knew what was too far.

* * *

They'd spent the rest of the day organizing all the necessary details, the conversation tense and limited between them.

"Cream or gold? I don't know but I assume the cream would match your dress." he asked her, gesturing to the table cloths. She looked down at them and back at him.

"Gold." she answered, turning her attention back to the menu's in front of her, ignoring his sigh. A while later he wandered over to her.

"Where do you want the mortals to sit? On our table or a separate one?" he questioned her, going to tuck her hair behind her ear. She pulled away from him without looking at him.

"Not that it matters, but on our table." she answered tersely, her lips pressed tightly together, her jaw clenched.

"If that's what my little princess wants." he whispered to her, she raised her eyebrows at the pile of invitations and walked away.

* * *

She stormed into the dinner hall angrily, Loki trailing dejectedly behind her.

"Oh, trouble in paradise." Tony said to Bruce who smiled weakly, looking back at his plate quickly as Katie gave them a death glare. Loki sat next to her, resting his hand on his hand, sighing heavily. He'd tried, Valhalla knows he tried. He couldn't care less what color the plates were and didn't see a difference between cream and stone. He'd really screwed up. Katie looked over at Natasha and Barton. Natasha raised her eyebrows, not wavering under Katie's glare. Barton looked back at his plate. Their staring contest was broken as Loki poured Katie a drink.

"Thanks." she mumbled, taking a long sip before helping herself to some food.

"I really am sorry." Loki muttered to her. She turned and stared at him for a while before turning back to her food.

"Yeah well maybe you could have _started_ with that instead of 'you're not going to start laughing again.'" she told him dryly, dropping the bowl of roast potatoes back on the table with a crash, causing many to look at her. She glanced around and looked back at her plate.

"I know, and I apologize for that too. It was only a joke." he explained slowly. She swallowed her mouthful and looked at him reproachfully.

"I understand, but sometimes you go a little far." she scolded him, he nodded.

"I know, can you forgive me?" he asked shyly, she looked at him, not wanting to, but he just looked so sweet. She heaved a sigh.

"Maybe." she told him, he grinned in relief "I said maybe!" she smiled, he held his hands up and nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"Understood." he said as they smiled at each other. Tony and Bruce watched them with amazement.

"How is it that's he's killed hundreds if not thousands of people, yet _that _woman is his punishment?" Tony asked Bruce in amazement. The older man shook his head, shrugging. It puzzled him too.

* * *

Loki was sat cross legged on the floor, Katie laying on her front opposite him, their plan spread out between them.

"We go get Farbauti tonight, we hide her in one of the spare guest rooms, you hide it with magic, send her a signal when we need her to arrive and then if it ends badly, I take the blame, if they don't mind, we're fucked but at least Farbauti is safe." She reeled off, checking the plan as she went, Loki nodding with each point.

"Perfect." he said, twisting his fingers. She slid onto her knees, and crawled over to him, taking hold of his hands and smoothing them out.

"Calm down." she told him, he sighed and nodded. "She will love you, it will go smoothly, she will be safe and what better way to prove you have redeemed yourself than marrying a mortal and saving your Jotun mother?" she smiled up at him. He forced a smile back.

"I guess so." he replied quietly, flipping their hands round so he was stroking hers. She leaned up and kissed him, forcefully yet gentle.

"You ready to go?" she asked, he nodded.

"You'll need something warmer than that." he gestured to her outfit. She went to the wardrobe and retrieved her fur coat she'd worn on her arrival. He looked at it for a while.

"Is that real fur?" he asked, she stared at him like he was an idiot.

"When was the last time you saw a pale pink animal with fur that goes in swirls?" she answered him more aggressively than she intended. He held his hands up.

"Sorry for asking." he smirked at her. She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Let's go save mummy Loki." she grinned at him.

* * *

**Yay, off to Jotunheim they go! xox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thank you for reviewing/favouriting/following! Love you all immense loads!**

* * *

They walked quietly through the castle, Katie walking at a far quicker pace than Loki for once. She kept glancing up at him but his gaze was fixed unwaveringly forward. They stepped out into the muggy night, Loki's horse was waiting for them. She pursed her lips as he lifted her onto it, followed by him. She held on tightly as they raced off.

"Couldn't you have got a carriage?" she called out into the wind, feeling uncomfortably hot in the large coat.

"Too much attention." he told her. She sighed as they slowed, arriving at the Bifrost. Loki dismounted and Katie jumped into his welcoming arms.

"And what exactly is Farbauti going to do? Run alongside us?" she quizzed him as he walked towards Heimdall.

"We'll think of something." he told her, straightening his shoulders. She crossed her arms as she faced the imposing man, who was staring Loki down. She wouldn't tell anyone but she was frankly terrified of traveling via the Bifrost again. Once was quite enough.

"Ready?" Heimdall asked, his deep voice calm and even. Loki nodded, not daring to speak, it was taking all his will power not to fidget as it was. Heimdall looked down at Katie.

"And you?" he asked, his gaze penetrating, making her skin crawl, it was like he was searching her soul. She shivered despite the heat and nodded too. He straightened himself and led the two into the Bifrost. She followed Loki as walked around the platform, to stand in front of Heimdall, back to him. She stood next to him, keeping her face calm. The sound of whirring machinery and something else she couldn't identify filled the room. She flinched every time there was a particularly loud noise, causing Loki to smirk at her.

"Be careful. Don't be seen. Good luck." Heimdall said, not sounding too sincere. Katie's heart was beating double time as she watched the light vortex. A spilt second before they were pulled into it she grabbed Loki's arm. She felt the familiar feeling that she left her stomach behind her, the colored lights blinding her. Before long they landed in a cloud of dust. Katie realized she was laying on the floor, and dear lord was it a cold floor. Shivering she crawled to her feet.

"When you said realm of cold and darkness, I believe you underestimated the 'cold' aspect." she managed to say through chattering teeth. He frowned at her.

"It's not that cold at all." he told her, eyeing her suspiciously. She rolled her eyes so hard she thought they may get stuck in her skull.

"For one of the most intelligent people I know, you can be unbelievably slow." she scolded him, starting to walk towards the large building looming above them through the blizzard. He realized what she was getting at, that he didn't feel the cold because he was genetically resistant to it, scowling he easily caught up to her.

"You're still annoyed at me then?" he asked watching with amusement as Katie carefully picked her route over the icy rocks. She smiled.

"Yes." she replied, jumping carefully down onto a plain of snow covered ice spread out before what she assumed would be regarded as the castle. Suddenly out of the darkness came one of the tallest people she'd ever seen. The frost giant was a good 12ft tall, his dark red eyes scanned the snowy wasteland, looking her right in the eye as his gaze passed over them. With large, heavy-footed steps, he walked almost alongside them as they entered the building.

"My king, there is no sign of any Asgardians." the giant told another giant who was sitting on a throne, the arms of which were suddenly covered in ice as he stood up. Loki and Katie stopped to watch. He took a couple of steps down.

"Do you take me for a fool? I heard the Bifrost!" he yelled, his red eyes full of rage. The smaller giant shrunk back. One of the giants who'd been standing next to the Kings throne stepped forward.

"Brother, I believe you, I can smell something, not Asgardian, but…similar. Warm blooded." he told the young king, who turned on his heel and stared down the smaller giant.

"You mean a human, Helblindi? No wonder I am king, brother." he scoffed as he sat back in his throne. Helblindi scowled at his brother.

"Yes, Byleist, a human. You know as well as I that Odin's eldest boy has a fondness for them." he told his brother urgently.

"Be that so, what reason exactly would he have to bring a human here?" he asked, a twisted grin on his face "Although, I'm sure a human would be fun to tear apart, they're so soft, so easily destroyed…"

Loki dragged Katie away before she could hear anymore. They were in a darkened corridor, lit by patches of light.

"Well, they were nice. Maybe we should bring them to the wedding too?" she asked sarcastically as he let go of her arm. He shot her a scathing look and led them deep into the prison. He stopped in front of one cell. She quickly caught up and peered in. Farbauti was sitting in the same position as she was the last time Loki came here, the hopeless look still on her face. Katie smiled at the woman sitting in the cell. Despite being about 11ft tall, blue with red eyes, she could see the resemblance to Loki. They had the same nose, eye shape and the same black hair. She looked up at Loki who looked worried. She held his hand.

"Ready?" she whispered. He looked down, nodded and teleported them into the cell, allowing Farbauti to see them, yet hiding all three of them from outside view. They stood near the wall, Loki slightly in front of Katie, ready to defend her.

"Who the Hel are you?" she demanded, the clouded look disappearing quickly to anger, standing up to her full height.

"I am Loki Laufeyson of Asgard, and this is my fiancé Katherine Reed of Midgard." Loki told her carefully, holding his hand out in front of him. She stopped in her advance.

"Laufeyson? You dare mock me?" she yelled, Katie jumped in front of him.

"No, no, please. Odin stole him from the temple after the war, if you don't believe he's Jotun, try, try and freeze him." she explained desperately. Farbauti stared down at the tiny mortal before moving her rather roughly aside. She fell against the bars and watched, holding her breath. She grabbed Loki's wrist, staring at him, Loki never faltering. His skin slowly turned powder blue, ridges and patterns adorned his skin, his eyes turning red. Katie grinned at him. Farbauti gasped, staring at him in shock for a while before pulling him into as much of a hug as she could manage, bending down, Loki awkwardly patted her back, looking over at Katie who grinned.

"What, how, why…why are you here?" she asked, holding his shoulders. Sniffing as she looked over him.

"Byleist is planning to have you sentenced to death, we've come to break you out." he told her, a half smile gracing his still blue face. She sank to her knees in shock, arms falling to her sides, watching as his skin returned to normal.

"How do you know this?" she whispered. Katie stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Heimdall told us. He said that we can bring you back to Asgard." she told her. Farbauti had flinched slightly at the warmness of her hand, but looked up hopefully at her. Katie's arm was now covered in frost.

"What am I meant to do in Asgard?" she asked, looking between the two of them.

"I'm sure we can arrange something. I will hide you for tonight, and you are to be our guest at our wedding tomorrow." Loki told her with a warm smile.

"So I move from one prison to another?" she spat, standing up and moving back to the bench.

"Not at all, we've sorted out one of the guest rooms for you, Loki's magic is protecting it from any passerby's, you will be completely safe and in comfort." Katie reassured her. Farbauti looked her up and down before looking at Loki.

"Why are you marrying a mortal? Aren't you a prince?" she asked harshly. Loki wrapped an arm round Katie's waist.

"I am indeed. But, I'm also a war criminal, I tried to take over Midgard and enslave the mortals. I stole the tesseract, killed hundreds, maybe thousands of humans and unleashed an alien race of warriors upon the city of New York." he explained calmly, Katie rested her head on his chest. "So as a rather creative punishment, they found me a mortal to marry." he told her, kissing Katie's head fondly.

"And you like her?" she asked, distaste clearly displayed on her face.

"Yes." he told her simply. Katie sighed.

"Look, whether or not I am a mortal, whether or not you like me doesn't matter. What does matter is that you are going to die very soon if you don't come with us. And from what I just saw of this Byleist, it will not be quick and it will not be painless. So you either come with us now, or we leave you to rot in this cell until you are publicly executed." Katie stated simply to Farbauti, Loki smirked at his little mortal.

"Are you not scared of me, child?" she asked, standing up and walking closer to her. Katie looked up at her indifferently.

"Unfortunately for you, no I am not." she smiled at the frustrated look on Farbauti's face. Loki sighed.

"Enough. Are you coming with us or not?" Loki asked, quickly loosing his temper with the two women. Katie had to start fights with every woman she met, and Loki was rapidly running out of patience with her. Farbauti pursed her lips, a look so reminiscent of Loki, Katie nearly exploded with laughter.

"There are so many questions, so many complications…" she started, Loki held up his hand.

"Do you think we came here without a plan? We have every possible out come covered." he told her. She eyed him, clearly conflicted.

"Okay." she decided. Loki smiled.

"Fantastic." he grinned, pulling Katie closer, waving a hand and the lock fell to the floor, the door swinging open. Farbauti eyed it suspiciously before walking out after them. They made it through the prison and the castle without a problem, Farbauti eyed the sky with caution as Loki called out to Heimdall. He grinned at the two before the tunnel of light consumed them.

Once in the Bifrost, Loki concealed them once more, and teleported them all the to their room. Farbauti looked around before resting her gaze on her estranged son.

"Who knew I'd have such a talented son?" she smiled fondly. Loki smiled at her.

"Let me show you to your room." he said, gesturing to the door, giving Katie a small kiss before he left.

* * *

He opened the door to the extravagant room, in which all the necessary furniture had been enlarged for her. She walked in and looked around suitably impressed. She turned to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie to you, although I tried to save you, I was mortally embarrassed by you. The whole reason I tried to save you is because Laufey was so horrid, I tried everything to annoy him." she told him. Loki stared at her incredulously, determined not to show his hurt. She stroked his shoulder fondly.

"I never even imagined what a perfect man you'd be." she smiled at him. He stared her down.

"Well I'm glad I'm not as big a disappointment as you expected." he spat. She pulled a face of regret.

"I didn't mean-" she started.

"No it's fine, I'm not sure what I was expecting. All I've ever been is a disappointment, a failure, the one no one cares about. Why would you be any different?" he yelled, his eyes welling up as he stormed from the room. He'd never been so angry, so upset.

* * *

Loki stormed into the room, setting his eyes on her. He stalked over and grabbed her, pulling her roughly against him, crashing his lips against hers, hands grabbing at her desperately.

"Loki what-"

"Shut up." he snarled, pulling her against him again, moving to the bed, throwing her down, she looked up, the look in his eyes was one of pure, unadulterated madness. She shrank back as he moved onto the bed, kissing and biting every inch of her.

"Loki, please." she whispered, he grinned at the pleading tone of her voice. He growled, biting down hard on the flesh of her thigh.

"Hush, hush," he cooed dangerously. "Just do as I say and you'll be fine." he told her with a sadistic grin.

"No, Loki please!" she squealed as he grabbed her face, snarling at her.

"You disobey me?" he asked, madness taking over. "Me, the rightful king of Asgard? Your husband? Your personal king? You _dare _disobey me?" he almost shouted. She whimpered slightly.

"Please."

* * *

**Okay people, it's down to you now. Is this going to be a tragic ending (which I'm leaning towards) or a happy ending?**

**IT'S ENTIRELY UP TO YOU! Leave me a review telling me which, and at some point I'll put a poll on my profile, for those too shy to review ;)**

**Love you all! xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed! Okay so, I am going for a happy ending, as I received many, many, (amusing) death threats. Some bad stuff is obviously going to happen, these two don't exactly have the best luck (let's be honest they bring it on themselves)**

* * *

He laughed at her, devouring her neck painfully. She pushed at him, he grabbed her hands and held them above her head, clucking his tongue at her. She growled, fighting against him.

"Stay still!" he yelled, backhanding her across the face. She cried out, her head was forced into the pillow, the pain confusing her senses and she could already feel the bruise blossoming. She looked at the beside table where a candleholder was placed. He continued biting and kissing her neck furiously. releasing her hands to painfully squeeze her breast. She leaned out, her arm reaching desperately for the candleholder. He pushed himself against her, ripping her top off her with a growl. Her fingers curled around the heavy metal. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face as she brought it heavily down on the side of his head. He collapsed on her in pain, she pushed him off her with great difficulty and stood up. He moaned, holding his head in pain, face buried in the pillow. She held the candlestick loosely in her hand, breathing heavily, not sure what she'd just done and what she was meant to do now.

"Loki?" she asked tentatively, he moaned again, rolling over. He looked at her blearily as he managed to sit up.

"What happened?" he asked her, eyeing the candlestick suspiciously. She heaved a sigh of relief and dropped the heavy object.

"You nearly raped me." she told him, sitting on the bed, still breathing heavily. He stared at her.

"I did what?" he asked, astonished. She looked at him.

"You've probably got retrograde amnesia, the memories will come back soon." she told him exhaustedly. He stared at her for a moment longer before shutting his mouth.

"No." he said solemnly, she looked at him quizzically "No, not again." he stood up and started pacing.

"Not again what?" she asked him turning to watch him. He turned and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I…sometimes when I get angry, or upset…I blackout, I don't…I can't control my actions…it's like an extreme version of when I've dangled you off the building, or when I…the thing about Sigyn…only it takes over completely, I don't remember what happens…I don't mean to…I don't want to hurt you…" he trailed off, running a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"You need to go back home." he told her quietly she got up and stood in front of him.

"No." she said simply. He sigh irately at her.

"I'm going to hurt you no matter what!" he cried, she looked at him for a long time.

"Maybe. But I can handle it." she told him, watching his forlorn expression carefully. He wiped her tears away, avoiding her gaze. He sniffed and finally looked at her tear clouded grey eyes.

"I know you can, but you shouldn't have to." he told her sadly. She sighed and pulled him towards the bed.

"Look, forget about it. Let's try and sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow." she smiled at him as she shed the remainders of her clothes. He watched the skirt fall to the floor sadly, magically vanishing his own clothes as he slid into the bed next to her. She laid her head on his chest. He kept his arms next to him.

"Loki? What did Farbauti say to you?" she asked quietly. She felt him tense underneath her. He sighed.

"Nothing I haven't been told before." he replied hopelessly, his voice barely above a whisper. She looked up at him.

"And what was it?" she whispered to him, smoothing his hair back, trying not to cringe as he winced as she ran her hand over the bump on his head.

"She told me although she tried to save me, that she was as embarrassed of me as Laufey. I was nothing more than a tool for her to aggravate Laufey." he told her, his voice breaking slightly. She hugged him tightly.

"Don't listen to her, I know it's hard, but that's all in the past. You have me." she told him hopefully. He chuckled.

"And Valhalla knows you're the only person crazy enough to stand proudly by my side after how I've treated you." he smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her. She grinned at him.

"Nice backhanded compliment." she laughed and he nuzzled against her.

"It's true though." he told her sleepily. She smiled against him. She knew if people knew everything he'd done to her, they'd put her in a psychiatric ward for still being loyal to him.

* * *

Doors slamming open and chattering woke them both the next morning. Katie growled and buried her face into Loki's shoulder. In response he pulled her tighter to him and hid his face in her long hair.

"Lady Katherine? Prince Loki?" someone called out.

"Don't say anything." Loki breathed to her. She mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"Lady Katherine? We need to get you ready." the same voice called out again. Katie groaned, burrowing deeper under the covers. Someone ripped the covers off her and she yelped.

"Sister, you need to wake up. There is a long day of preparations to be had." Thor said with a grin. Loki sat up and scowled at him. Katie looked round the room at the 30 odd servants milling around.

"You too, brother, come on." he told him with a laugh, the servants swooned as Thor left, a couple were eyeing Loki appreciatively, a lot were scowling at Katie.

"Eurgh, so just how many of these women have you slept with?" she asked him blearily, rubbing her eyes, knowing most of the servants doubled up as a kind of willing prostitute, and that was probably the reason for the stares. He scanned the room, still scowling. He sighed.

"About 15." he answered, yawning and sliding out of the bed. Katie frowned at his retreating figure, watching as some of the women hurried after him. The one who had bravely attempted to wake them smiled at Katie.

"Don't fret my lady, he was never fond of them, no one lasted more than one night." she told her kindly. Katie eyed the woman, not sure if that was meant to make her feel better or worried. She slid out of bed and allowed the silk dressing gown to be slid onto her shoulders. Loki leaned against the doorway to the bathroom, brushing his teeth. She looked desperately at him as she was led out of the room. He laughed at her and waved. 10 or so other women followed her out into the corridor as she was led down into a large room, where yet more servants were running around, a few admiring her dress on the mannequin. She was steered towards the bathroom. Several women stripped her and pushed her into the bath, scented with something strong and sickly sweet. She choked as they began scrubbing her.

"I can- wash myself-" she began, trying to push them away. Her head was pulled back and her hair was submerged in the water.

"It's best if you just relax and go along with it." the servant who'd woken her up said as she massaged shampoo into her hair. Katie frowned slightly and flinched as the other women got a little inappropriate.

"I'm just not used to it." she said as she glared at the woman who's just finished scraping the sponge over her breasts. The other woman laughed as she rinsed her hair.

"I know, but try and relax. I'm Kerlia, by the way." she introduced herself as she smoothed conditioner through Katie's hair.

"Nice to meet you." Katie replied a little more bitterly than she intended as she nearly kicked another servant in the face as she tickled her feet. After the agonizing bath, they helped her out and started smoothing some sort of creamy foam on her. She jumped back as one tried to put it on an area she was not okay with a stranger venturing near.

"It's hair removal, trust me." she sighed, sharing a look with another servant who was applying the substance to her torso and back.

"I'm not a wolf-child! I do not have a hairy back!" she exclaimed. Kerlia laughed and rubbed it on her arms.

"It's a requirement." she told her fondly, glaring at a couple of women who were gossiping about Katie, sneering as they whispered to each other. Katie gave them the finger with a forced smile.

"So what's the gossip on me then?" she asked Kerlia, who pursed her lips. "I can take it, honestly." she reassured her. Kerlia sighed.

"Apparently you tried to break Lady Sigyn and Lord Theoric up," she started, Katie twisted her lips in consideration. It could be seen that way.

"Eh…True." she answered.

"You had sex with Lord Vidar," Kerlia carried on.

"False, though not for lack of effort on his part."

"Prince Loki has tried to kill you." Kerlia finished quietly. The servant who was rubbing her legs looked up expectantly. Katie pursed her lips, looking between the two women.

"There have been some times when I feared it was the end, mainly when I fell off the bridge, but, Loki, he saved my life. He may have not always been the gentlest of people with me, he may not have always been the nicest, but I swear to you he truly means me no harm." she told them sternly. The woman on the floor looked down, Kerlia stood in front of her and studied Katie for a while.

"You truly believe that? He is the God of _Evil_, my lady, the God of _Lies_. And that bruise on your face tells me otherwise." she told her earnestly. Katie smiled sadly at her and sighed.

"I don't expect anyone to understand, but I have seen him as no one else has. I know what I'm doing." Katie said, almost as if to prove to herself she did. This was all getting too real all of a sudden. She was going to get _married_ today. She would never see her family or friends ever again, she was going to be tied to Loki for the rest of her life. Was this _really_ what she wanted? It didn't matter. She couldn't leave now, she wouldn't let herself leave him now. She couldn't.

* * *

Loki was sprawled in a chair they'd dragged into the bathroom and placed in front of the mirror in his dressing gown, which was open to his waist. A servant was shaving his face carefully, trying not to shake. Thor was leaning against the counter watching with a smirk as Loki glared at the servants, especially the one holding a blade so close to his face.

"You know, brother, anyone would think you hated all this pampering." Thor teased lightly, taking the drink that was offered to him by a blushing young servant. Loki glowered at Thor.

"Your powers of detecting the emotions of others has always astonished me, Thor." Loki retorted sarcastically, hissing as the servant nicked his skin with the blade. She mumbled her apology over and over again as Loki clenched his fist, knuckles clicking. Thor laughed again, his booming voice causing some of the servants to turn to share a smile, giggling and whispering to each other. Loki hated it all. He knew that the female attention in the room was shared equally between the two of them, only they didn't cry every time Loki breathed. Their unadulterated, unashamed reverence towards him was nauseating. He knew he was just jealous that Thor's admirers weren't so terrified of him that they'd avoid direct contact with him if possible. It didn't matter any more, he was getting married. A new kind of nausea washed over him. He was nervous. Was this really what Katie wanted? Did he have what it took to be a good husband? Could he refrain from hurting her? His insides jolted. What if she wanted children? How the Hel was he going to be a father? Did he even want children?

"Brother?" Thor's voice jolted him out of his daydream, the questions that had been swimming around his head dispersed. Loki looked up.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked quietly. Loki laughed slightly and nodded.

"Of course, why would I not be?" he asked, flawlessly covering his nerves. Thor stepped forward, waving away the woman who'd been shaving him.

"It's okay to be nervous. It's a big day, Valhalla knows I wouldn't want to swap places for all the maidens in the realm. But Katie is…well I couldn't have picked anyone better for you myself." Thor said with a comforting smile, while Loki gripped the edge of the chair to prevent himself from throwing Thor across the room. Of course he couldn't have picked anyone better, Thor has no idea what Loki's taste was, he doesn't even know him anymore. Loki forced a smile.

"I am not nervous, brother." the word tasted bitter on his tongue, but they were going to need Thor on their side later. "I was merely thinking about the future." he said with a charming smile. Thor laughed and clapped a great hand on his shoulder, shaking the smile right off Loki's face. He suppressed a shudder, gods he hated it when he did that, and forced a grin.

"Always planning ahead dear brother, live in the moment for a while!" Thor said with a dazzling grin as he left the room, and Loki cringed at the sighs and wistful whispers that followed.

* * *

Katie sat in an ornately carved chair in front of a mirror much bigger than anyone would ever need as servants flitted around her doing her hair and make up. She fidgeted as one pulled her hair a little to hard, and readjusted the silk gown. There was a commotion at the doorway, and Tony burst his way through the servants. He was wearing a black tux, adjusting the tie as he walked over with a grin.

"Good morning, the worlds most endearing psychopath." he called out jokily as a greeting, she smirked back at him.

"And to you, the man with the head so big I'm surprised he hasn't toppled yet." she grinned at him in the mirror. "How come you're here?" she asked, wincing as her hair was tugged yet again. Tony walked forward, hands in his pockets.

"Well, Xena was complaining to Natasha about you and it reminded me to come see you." he smiled down at her as she frowned in confusion.

"Assuming 'Xena' is Sif, I am not surprised." Katie told him bitterly. She knew Sif hated her for some unknown reason. Tony smiled as Katie watched her reflection.

"Nervous?" he asked, she smirked, yes, but not for the right reasons.

"No, no, just want it over with you know? I'm sure I'm going to fall over." Katie took a deep breath in, adding a touch of authenticity to her half-truth. She was genuinely worried about that. And the fact she had to walk alone, they hadn't had a rehearsal and she had no idea what the vows would be like.

"You won't, I'll be there to catch you." he sniffed and smiled down at her as the meaning of his words sunk in. She turned in her chair to fully face him, the woman doing her hair squealing slightly.

"You mean-" she started slowly, trying to hold back the tremendous grin threatening to rip her face in two.

"I'm giving you away." he announced with a grin and opening his arms in a very egotistical manner. She laughed and jumped into his open arms, nearly choking him.

"How- does Odin know?" she asked, speechless, he nodded.

"Yep, it's all been cleared with the big guy. I figured you don't have any family here, the only other person that likes you is your fiancés best man and that left the best option; me." he grinned as she bounced slightly, holding on to his forearms.

"Does Loki know?" she asked, suddenly worried. He looked a little sheepish, a rare sight.

"Okay, I said I figured, but it was really Loki's idea." Katie's mouth dropped open "I know right, I was just as shocked as you. He still doesn't like me, but he asked for your sake. He wants you to be happy. Hard to believe given your stunning array of bruises, but I do believe he does." Tony told her seriously, again, a rarity. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for doing this." she told him quietly. Tony nodded.

"It's my pleasure. It's about time someone was nice to you." he smirked as he winked at her and left.

* * *

Loki stood in front of the mirror as a couple of servants put his armor on, attaching his cape over the top. He looked in the mirror as Frigga entered. She smiled at him as she walked through the crowd, many of them bowing their heads respectfully as she passed.

"My son," she smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her, a pained smile on his face. He hadn't thought about Frigga when he'd brought Farbauti back.

"Mother." he replied quietly. She smoothed his shoulders down and adjusted his armor absentmindedly.

"Are you nervous?" she asked him, he looked back in the mirror and straightened himself.

"A little." he admitted in a whisper. She smiled knowingly and nodded.

"You've no need to be." she told him, and he knew that she'd seen something. Whether Farbauti had been part of her vision he did not know. He was sure she'd tell Odin if she had seen the giantess. He sighed and waited patiently as some servants to finish dressing him. Once they were finished they all disappeared and left the royals by themselves.

"It's time." she told him quietly. He smiled and turned to her. She pulled him into a hug. "Come on, my son, your bride awaits." she smiled as she led him out of the room.

The corridors were swarming as they made their way down. People bowed as they passed, wishing them a good morning. They entered the hall, the butterflies in Loki's stomach flitted. It was full, almost as full as it was for Thor's coronation. He knew hardly anyone came because they were genuinely happy for them, they just wanted to see the mortal. Frigga led them up to where Odin was sitting in the large throne. Thor grinned at Loki and moved to stand next to him.

"Good luck, brother." he said happily. Loki smiled and nodded. He was apprehensive, he just wanted Katie to be here already.

* * *

Katie stared at herself in the mirror, hardly recognizing herself. Her long hair was curled and pinned to the side, falling over her shoulder. The dress itself was spectacular. The corset was covered in diamonds, the bottom of the dress was pale gold silk, with more diamonds starting from the bottom of the corset dispersing to nothing. She sparkled in the light, she felt like a Christmas tree. Tony was smiling at her as she twisted herself about, absorbed by the sparkle.

"We need to go." he told her, dragging her away from the mirror. She stumbled along behind him until she caught up with him.

They stopped at the bottom of some stairs. She could hear the huge crowd. She was hyperventilating a little. Tony gripped her arm."It's okay. You're not going to fall, I promise." he told her with a grin. She smiled weakly back. If only that was all she was worried about. Silence fell over the hall, music started to play and she knew that was her cue. They walked slowly up the stairs. She kept her gaze fixed on the ground until they reached the top of the stairs. They paused and she took a deep breath and looked out over the crowd. She froze. She'd never seen so many people staring at her. Tony tried to move them forward but she was stuck.

"Relax, we need to go." he muttered under his breath to her. She switched her gaze up to the far end of the hall, where Loki was standing. He smiled at her and she relaxed. He was all the encouragement she needed. She started walking down the stairs, ignoring all the guests and focusing on Loki. He looked spectacular, his armor and helmet shone in the sun, his green eyes were bright, he grin contagious. Fuck Thor, Loki looked like a king.

Loki was the happiest he'd ever been. Katie looked sensational, he was truly speechless. She kept her gaze on him, giving his ego a well needed boost. He was the only one that made her feel safe. He watched them ascend the second set of stairs, stopping before him. Tony took her hand, kissed it and placed it in Loki's. He nodded to the smaller man who smiled and moved to stand with the rest of the avengers. Loki squeezed her hand slightly and smiled at her. She grinned up at him when Odin started talking, he wasn't really taking it in, and it looked like she wasn't either.

"Loki Laufeyson of Asgard, do you take Katherine May Reed of Midgard to be your lawful wedded wife?" Odin asked Loki, who briefly looked up at him before smiling down at Katie.

"I do." he answered and she grinned. She was sure things were longer back home, but she wasn't going to complain, she always got bored at weddings.

"Katherine May Reed of Midgard, do you take Loki Laufeyson to be your lawful wedded husband?" Odin asked, sounding more than a little bored. She smiled at her future husband.

"I do." she answered with a wide grin. Odin sighed as if it was a task too tedious for him to complete. He gestured to Loki.

"I, Loki Laufeyson, take thee, Katherine May Reed, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love honor and cherish, until death do us part." he recited perfectly, causing Katie's heart to hammer, not just because it was such a perfect moment, but that she realized she didn't know it off by heart. He sensed her fear and squeezed her hand.

"I, Katherine May Reed, take thee, Loki Laufeyson to be my wedded husband…" she stammered, Odin repeated the vows and she copied them, giggling slightly as Loki laughed silently at her. She noticed he changed hers to love, honor and obey, she cast him a sideways glare, causing Loki to laugh even more. Odin pursed his lips at the two, their shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter, as he summoned Thor forward who held the rings. Thor smiled and handed Loki a ring.

"Thank you brother," Loki breathed, still laughing. "With this ring I wed thee, wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." he said louder, still grinning, sliding the ring on her finger. Thor placed a ring in Katie's hand and she repeated the same words, forcing the ring onto his hand. Where was Farbauti?

"We all bare witness to the marriage of Prince Loki of Asgard and Lady Katherine of Midgard. It is now my pleasure to crown Lady Katherine the new Princess of Asgard." Odin announced, not sounding as if it was a pleasure at all, as Frigga produced a beautiful gold crown embezzled with diamonds and emeralds. Heimdall had taken leave of his post at the Bifrost, he stood next to Frigga.

"Lady Katherine, Lord Heimdall of Asgard, with his omniscient powers, he has been able to appropriate an apt title for you." Frigga announced, passing the tiara to Odin. Heimdall stood forward. Katie frowned at Loki, she was sure she wouldn't be a princess, she'd be a duchess or something. And what did an 'apt title' mean?

"Lady Katherine, I now and forever name you Princess Katherine of Asgard, Goddess of Defiance and Cruelty." Heimdall told the congregation in his deep smooth voice. Katie blinked.

"_Cruelty?!" _she exclaimed, Odin thumped Gungnir on the floor, silencing her immediately.

"Kneel." he called out, she pursed her lips and begrudgingly knelt before him. "I now pronounce you a Princess of Asgard, and wife of Loki." he said as he placed the tiara on her head and she rose. She grabbed Loki's hand, feeling more than a little offended.

"You may kiss your bride." he said, his voice incredibly bored. She looked up at Loki desperately. He shook his head for a second before claiming her lips. She wrapped her arms round his neck and he lifted her up slightly. She pulled back with a giggle as her feet dangled. A scream rang out through the hall, and she grinned at her new husband. This was it. They turned to see Farbauti standing at the top of the stairs.

"Guards!" Odin shouted out, they moved in on her. Katie ran towards her, shouting 'no' as she went. She threw herself in between the guards and Farbauti.

"No! Please! She's only here to see her son get married!" Katie called out, chest heaving, she was so nervous. Odin fumed, Heimdall looked surprisingly innocent and Loki looked shocked.

"She is of Jotunheim, girl, there is a truce, she cannot be here, no matter the reason!" Odin snarled at her.

"I-I didn't know." Katie pretended to be deeply shocked and upset. Loki looked cockily up at his adoptive father.

"Technically, the truce is void, Laufey is dead, and his son Byleist is king now." Loki said innocently enough, holding his hands up in defense at the glare he received.

"You stupid child! Why did you think to bring her here?!" Odin yelled at Katie who blinked back fake tears, arms still spread in front of Farbauti.

"And you, why did you think to come here?!" he yelled at Farbauti. She opened her mouth to retort but Katie shushed her. Odin fumed silently at their lack of reaction.

"Odin, she was only trying to do something nice. Imagine not getting to see Thor do anything of significance." Loki said, then pulled a face "Oh wait, that's already the reality." he teased Thor, who smiled despite the severity of the situation.

"Enough!" Odin growled. "Arrest them both! Take them to the dungeons!" he called out to the guards who grabbed Katie and Farbauti. Katie tried to fight them off while Farbauti accepted the guards.

"No!" Loki shouted running over to Katie, trying to pull the guards off her. She looked up fearfully at Loki who watched helplessly as they handcuffed her. They dragged her away as Loki attempted to grab her again. Loki fumed as he watched them go. He vanished the cuffs magically and a knife materialized in her hand. Katie's hand clasped around the metal object, she took a deep breath and turned and stabbed wildly, hoping to hit something of importance. One guard fell to the floor after her first attack, the other fought with her, holding the arm with the knife in well away from him. She ducked under his arms and stabbed his arm. He released her and she ran back to Loki. She'd never been in any kind of fight before, and was so full of adrenalin everything was in slow motion. He wrapped his arms around her and looked fearfully at the fallen guard who wasn't moving. She was breathing heavily against him. He hesitated before running out the room, dragging her along behind him. They heard the thunder of footsteps behind them as they ran through the corridors.

"Loki!" she shouted fearfully, there was no way they were going to get out of this. He ran faster, she was stumbling behind him, not being able to keep up. He stopped and pulled her against him, teleporting them away.

* * *

**Sorry if anyone is a fan of Odin, but I cannot stand him, so I like to make him look like a dick.**

**(And Frigga is said to have premonitions in the mythology so that's where that little bit came from about visions)**

**LOVE YOU ALL XOXOXOX**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry it's been so long, life's been hectic! That and this chapter was pretty hard to write (to get it right at least). Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites! It means so much, you don't even understand! Love you all, hope you enjoy.**

***Chapter features torture***

* * *

Katie's head spun for a second before she realized where she was. She turned to Loki who was looking at her cautiously.

"You could have taken us anywhere, but you brought us here?!" she cried, gesturing round their bedroom. He sighed.

"I can't let them know I have my magic. It seems like we ran here." he explained. She fumed and started pacing. What were they going to do?

"We need to get out of here." she said suddenly. He looked at her exasperatedly.

"Where? If you know of somewhere, last night would have been the perfect time to share." he growled. She wrung her hands desperately.

"I don't know, we can't stay here, we can't." she muttered as she began pacing again.

"Yes, because you just killed someone!" he argued loudly. She snorted.

"Like you've never killed before." she scoffed as she walked up and down. He pursed his lips, watching her. Her pacing was driving him mad. He grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him.

"Listen, they're going to come for you, you go with them without a word. I promise you I'll get you out of this. I promise." he told her, cupping her cheek and pressing a kiss on her trembling lips. She gripped the lapels of his jacket and pressed her forehead against his, her breathing erratic.

"Loki," she started as guards came crashing in. Loki turned, blocking her from them.

"You listen to me, and you listen well. You hurt her, you touch one hair on her head and I will rip your throats out." he growled to them, they shrank back a little. Katie moved past Loki, gave him a kiss and held her hands out. They put the cuffs on her and led her from the room, to Loki's gratitude, gently.

* * *

To Katie, she felt like she'd been in this filthy cell for a million years. In reality, it's only been half an hour. She admired her manicured nails for the millionth time. Suddenly two guards walked down, and stopped outside her cell, jeering at her. She looked at them blandly for a moment.

"Can I help you?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. One leaned against the bars, looking her up and down greedily.

"Is it true mortals are incredibly tight?" he leered at her, making the other guard laugh. She raised both eyebrows as she stood up, sauntering over to them.

"Why do you ask?" she quizzed him, standing a foot away from the bars. The other one walked over and leaned on the other side of her.

"Well, I'm planning to _fuck_ one soon, and wondered if it'd be worth the prince's wrath." he chuckled eyeing her up. Her eyebrows went impossibly further up her forehead. She smirked.

"Well boys, you'll just have to wait and find out won't you?" she smiled at them as she walked right up to the bars, stroking one guards cheek. He pressed himself against the bars. She slid her leg between the bars, waiting for the perfect moment. He shifted to the right slightly, and with all her strength she kneed him in the crotch, her nails digging into his cheek as he fell to the floor, leaving long gashes. He curled up on the floor choking. The other guard stared in shock at his colleague.

"Still up for _fucking_ me?" she asked, her voice struggling to stay even due to the anger. He stammered for a bit as the other groaned on the floor.

"I'm going to-"

"What? Going to tell Odin that you were being a pair of lecherous bastards? Oh because that's going to make me look bad isn't it?" she growled at him, a twisted smirk on her face. She looked down at the whimpering man on the floor. She sighed and kicked him slightly.

"Get out of my sight, both of you." she told them coldly. She turned away as they scuttled out.

"My son has his work cut out with you." a voice called out from the darkness. Katie turned to see Farbauti holding onto the bars of her cell, watching her. Katie dropped her gaze and sat back on the bench.

"I fear it may be the other way round." Katie said icily, staring the huge woman down. She laughed at the little mortal.

"What makes you say that?" Farbauti asked, her voice forced into casual friendliness.

"Well it may come as a shock to you, but he's a little emotionally unstable, with good reason. The way he has been treated his whole life is disgusting, and he finally thinks that someone actually cared for him, i.e _you_, and you turn out to be as bad as the rest." she explained, the anger bubbling through her again. She grit her teeth and looked at her hands in attempt to calm herself.

"So he told you what I said." Farbauti said sadly, looking at the floor.

"Yes, after he tried to rape me in an anger induced blackout, and the revelation was preceded by 'it's nothing I haven't heard before'." she spat. The older woman frowned.

"He tried to _rape _you? Shouldn't you give in willingly? You're his wife after all." she was clearly confused by the situation. Katie narrowed her eyes.

"He has a inferiority complex, when he gets in a state such as he was last night, he needs to be in control. And no, I don't quite work that way." Katie smirked.

"No!" Loki slammed his fist on the table, glaring at the small crowd. Odin rubbed his temples exasperatedly and Thor twisted Mjolnir round agitatedly. Frigga remained silent, her expression pained.

"You don't want her to be imprisoned, yet you don't want her to endure the alternatives, I am not letting her go unpunished Loki! Two guards are in the healing room, and one more may not be able to have children!" Odin exclaimed. "I am done with you, go." he dismissed Loki with an irritatedly wave of his hand. Loki scowled, looking at each of them in turn and then twisted on his heel, heading straight for the prison. He'd lost any power he had over her punishment. The only thing he was grateful for was her pathetic aim, if the guard had died, she would be in extreme trouble. He jogged down the vast amount of stairs, storming past the guards, holding a hand up as he passed, signaling he was not going to be stopped. He stopped in front of her cell, completely blanking Farbauti. Katie ran to the bars, grabbing at him, he materialized through the bars and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Loki what have they decided on?" she asked, fearing the worst. He leaned back and stroked her cheek sadly. He really didn't want to tell her.

"They were going to imprison you, but I stupidly argued against that. Odin's considering…he's thinking of having you flogged." he told her, his expression blank. Katie looked both panicked and confused.

"Flogged? As in, hit with a whip?" she asked for conformation. He nodded, lips pursed. She paled and went weak, glad Loki's strong arms were wrapped around her, holding her up. He pulled her against him and shushed her gently, stroking her hair.

"He wants to humiliate you as much as possible. It'll be public. Katie, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have argued against prison!" he cursed himself, kissing the top of her head, inhaling her scent deeply.

"It's okay," she said, lifting her head, caressing his cheek. "I'm made of harder stuff than he thinks, I can take it." she smiled weakly, trying to convince herself more than anything. He laughed sadly.

"Please don't lie to me." he whispered with a smile, resting his forehead against hers. She sighed, closing her eyes tightly.

"I was more lying to myself. It didn't work too well." she smiled as he laughed. She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply.

"I'm sure your first time together would be ever so romantic in a prison cell, but don't forget I'm here, you two." Farbauti called over. Loki broke away from Katie and rolled his eyes. Katie grinned at him.

"It is our wedding night." Loki replied sarcastically, moving over to sit on the bench, Katie trailed after him, slipping into his lap.

"I thought being raised by the mighty All-Father would have instilled you with a more gentlemanly outlook." Farbauti said cruelly, Loki gave a tight-lipped smile, playing with Katie's hair as she nuzzled his neck, kissing and biting his soft, cool skin. He inhaled sharply, causing Katie to grin against his neck.

"I was being sarcastic." he replied, tersely. He twisted his hand in her hair and pulled her up to meet his lips. She pressed herself impossibly close to him, he growled into her mouth, holding her hips. When she felt a hardening beneath her, a thrill of excitement jolted through her and Katie pulled back.

"Take us to our room, please." she begged, her eyes wide, her lips full and red. He wanted nothing more than to do just that, but he knew people would be coming to see her at some point. Her pleading look was almost too much for him, he shifted slightly, causing her to grin.

"Come on, let's go!" she whispered, her mischievous grin was so tempting, for added effect she ground her hips against his. They both moaned.

"I can't, someone will be coming to talk to you soon, if I know Odin, he'll want to punish you before nightfall." he told her, drawing lazy circles on her hips. She groaned, going back to kissing his neck. Loki leaned back against the wall, letting her have full access. She kissed up to his ear.

"Are you sure we couldn't go quickly?" she murmured in his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe, she was grinding herself against him. This was certainly the tables being turned. It was taking all his will power to deny her.

"We can't." he sighed, needing her stop teasing him, but never wanting it to end. She kissed his jaw then brushed her lips against his.

"But you want to." she grinned, pushing against him. His eyes fluttered shut briefly. She loved having this power over him. She slid her hand down to his waist. He grabbed her hands and leaned her away from him.

"Patience my love, the waiting will make it all the more sweeter." he mocked her words a devilish grin on his face. She huffed and slid off his lap, sitting next to him, draping her arm across his chest. She just wanted something positive to focus on as she was punished, a happy place as it were. She couldn't help staring at his crotch.

"I'll leave if you can't behave." he threatened her teasingly. She giggled.

"It's so difficult being a weak little human, being teased with gorgeous gods…" she mockingly sighed, grinning up at him. He frowned."God. Not gods." he corrected her lightheartedly, meaning it. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"And we weren't meant to actually get married today, what happened there? A change of heart?" she teased, he smiled down at her and scoffed.

"No, Odin was just a lot quicker than I thought he'd be with the ceremony." he replied lightly "Why does it matter anyway? The only real difference is a little ring." Loki teased, twisting the gold band on her finger round as he spoke, she caught his hand in hers.

"Just wondered what made you change your mind is all." she looked up at him with a smile and gave him a quick kiss. She lay back down, any signs of lightheartedness vanished. She was terrified.

"Loki," she whispered after a long silence, he hummed as he rubbed her arm slowly "How many lashings will I get, do you think?" she asked him, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. He stilled for a second, before pulling her closer to him.

"5? 10? Who knows." he muttered into her hair. She gripped his waist pressing her face into his shoulder. He'd wrapped both arms around her, gently smoothing her hair. She shivered slightly.

"Loki?" she asked again "How badly did they torture you before I came here?" her voice was barely above a whisper, fearing his response to the question, remembering how he'd reacted last time. He sighed into her hair.

"Badly." he answered. She thought he was going to leave it there, when he spoke again "They whipped me, beat me, burnt me, in short, they were allowed to do what they liked, so long as they did not kill me." he told her, his voice flat and emotionless. She sniffed back any tears and sat up, one arm sliding round his neck, one hand on his cheek. He met her gaze evenly, deadpanned.

"If I had the power, I'd wring Odin's neck with my bare hands." she told him. He searched her grey eyes for any hint of a lie, finding none he kissed her softly.

"I wouldn't ask that of you." he told her with a sad smile, she grinned."Oh, I'd need no encouragement." she reassured him and they both laughed. "How bad does the whip hurt?" she asked, biting her lip. Loki sighed, playing with the diamonds on the bottom of her corset idly.

"Honestly?" he looked up at her to check she wasn't looking for comfort, she nodded. "Imagine the worst physical pain you've felt, assuming you've never been tortured or abused, and times it by about," he screwed his face up a little "by about 5, it's not horrendously awful." he told her as she took a deep breath in and nodded.

"But my pain threshold is pretty much non-existent, and the worst pain I've felt is probably like stubbing my toe or something." she shut her eyes and took another deep breath. Loki pursed his lips.

"Then I don't know how to explain it to you." he said bluntly. She nodded again, meeting his relatively blank stare.

"I will not cry out. I promise you that, he will not get that satisfaction." she assured him, her voice steely. He smiled as he brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Don't make promises you have no hope of keeping, little mortal." he told her sadly. She was about to retort when Thor, Odin and two guards starting descending the stairs. Loki jumped up, teleporting himself to the outside of the cell, Katie ran to him, holding his hand through the bars. They looked to be in conversation by the time they came into view.

Katie stood herself up straight, walking slightly towards the group, a smirk on her face. Loki also stood at his full height and watched them cautiously, occasionally glancing at his new wife. Odin walked forward until he was level with her cell, Thor just behind him to his right and the guards to his left, one carrying a small piece of white cloth. She eyed it curiously for a second before devoting all her attention to the one-eyed king.

"Katherine, you are sentenced to 15 lashings for breaking the truce between the realms Asgard and Jotunheim. You are to wear this, and will be escorted to the courtyard." Odin spoke with hidden glee as he told her of her punishment and gesturing to the white garment. Katie kept a straight face.

"Lashings?" she asked, then pretended to be embarrassed "LOKI! What I told you was confidential! I don't appreciate you telling everyone about my secret fetishes!" she chided Loki who was suppressing a grin "I suppose there's going to be chains involved as well?" she asked Odin, throwing her hands in the air. Thor was smiling behind Odin and the guards looked a little bemused. Odin kept a straight face and turned on his heel.

"Have her ready in 5 minutes." he said as he left the dungeon. Katie pulled a face at his retreating figure. Loki openly laughed, Katie winked at him, taking the white piece of clothing from the guards outstretched hand. She held it up in front of her, distaste etched into every feature.

"What the fuck is this?" she asked, turning it around. It was a halter neck dress of some sort, if you could even call it a dress. She waved a hand at the guards and Thor who retreated to the stairwell as she stood with her back to the bars as Loki unzipped the wedding dress. She stepped out of it and Loki laid it over his arm to prevent it from creasing. She slipped the 'dress' on and scowled. It barely covered her arse, her whole back exposed, she assumed for the whip to get at her bare skin, and was extremely low cut.

"If it wasn't such an awful situation, I'd tell you that the dress _really_ suits you." Loki smirked at her, she gave him a withering look while she adjusted it.

"When you said he wanted to humiliate me, I didn't realize that would extend to what I wear." she huffed, trying to cover her breasts, but every time she moved the fabric one side, she was exposed on the other. Loki was engrossed in watching her sort the dress out. She clicked her fingers in front of her chest. He quickly looked back up at her face.

"Fucking hell Loki, I'm about to be tortured in front of a crowd, wearing this monkey suit and all you can do is stare at my tits!" she raged at him, her nerves giving her a snappy attitude. She sighed.

"Well they are fantastic." he told her with a grin, materializing through the bars again, holding her shoulders. He held her chin, tilting her head up.

"You'll be fine. I'll be there." he told her with a smile and a kiss. He wasn't too fazed about her torture if he was honest. He'd experienced, and seen, worse, but he knew she was terrified. She nodded at him, Loki disappeared through the bars again and motioned for the trio of men to come back. They unlocked the door, and stepped into the cell. One guard attached a hand cuff attached to a long chain with another circle at the end of it to her left wrist, the other did the same to her right. They led her along like a dog, through the castle.

Katie was feeling sick as she stepped carefully along, staring at the floor. This was nothing she'd even come close to experiencing before. The came up to the grand doors leading out into the courtyard, Katie was sure it hadn't been big enough to house all of these people. She swept her gaze over the crowd once, setting her face into a stone mask. She noted that the avengers had got themselves front row seats. Tony nodded to her sadly. They walked her down the stairs, to where two poles were set in the ground. She heard a commotion behind her but ignored it. They walked her round one pole so she was facing the castle. They attached the circles at the ends of her chains to the poles, so her arms were spread out. She looked in the crowd, to see Loki was chained up next to Odin, a hideous metal contraption over his mouth. Her heart dropped.

"I know it was your idea all along, but I fear we are beyond physical torture with you Loki. You'll watch your little mortal suffer now." Odin muttered to Loki, who fought against his bindings, glaring at his adoptive father with a burning hatred. He didn't think he could hate Odin any more, but bringing Katie into their feud was a step too far. He looked at her, she looked distraught, not because of her predicament, but for him. His heart lurched.

Katie's heart was hammering. What were they going to do with Loki? This was her punishment! The whole damn reason she took the blame was so that he wasn't hurt. A large, bald man dressed in black leather walked towards her from the castle, a sadistic grin on his face, a coiled whip in his hand. She eyed both him and the whip disinterestedly. He stopped short of her, his eyes never leaving hers. He cracked the whip to the side. Despite herself, Katie jumped. The man laughed. He stepped right close to her. He dragged the whip over her shoulder, making it fall through her cleavage. She heard Loki's chains jingle.

"Hmm, you're a tasty one. I look forward to seeing this cut through your delicate flesh. I like to destroy beautiful things." he growled at her, she stared him down, and smirked.

"Oh, well, good for you. I, myself am looking forward to this too." she told him with a grin. He barked a harsh laugh.

"We'll soon see." he sneered, taking his place behind her. Odin stepped forward to address the crowd.

"Princess Katherine of Asgard is charged with breaking the established truce between Jotunheim and Asgard, by bringing a Jotun into the realm of Asgard. For this crime she will face 15 strokes of the whip as she was unaware of the consequence of her actions." Odin addressed the crowd. She bit hard on her lip, locking eyes with Loki. Silence fell over the crowd, almost a living breathing thing. Katie's heart beat was deafening in her ears, though she still managed to hear the faint whoosh of the whip as it cut the air before it sliced into her skin.

Nothing could have prepared her for the pain that spread through her body. She'd squeezed her eyes shut, grit her jaw as a guttural yell came out in a muffled growl. Stars danced behind her eyelids, her mind only concentrated on the pain. She breathed heavily, slowly opening her eyes, looking back at Loki. She was not going to break her promise.

Loki watched her, anger sweeping through him. How dare his Katie be treated this way! He pulled against his restraints, choosing to ignore the smug look on Odin's face. He watched helplessly as the whip struck her again. He was grateful she wasn't yelling out. The pain in her expression was enough to eat away at him, he didn't need to hear her anguish too. He was proud of her for managing to keep quiet, so very proud it warmed him inside. It struck her a third time, tears were falling freely from her eyes, but she was yet to scream. He snarled against the muzzle.

Tony watched the woman he'd merely a hour or so before walked down the aisle. His face was full of contempt, but he was amazed she'd kept quiet. He didn't expect her to handle pain so well. He switched his gaze to Loki as the fourth strike was given. Loki was fighting against his restraints to no avail. Tony understood. He himself wanted to run and grab her away. Probably less than the psychotic god, as he was likely to get laid, all Tony would get was a hug and perhaps a kiss. Not really worth it, it wasn't like she was going to die or anything.

Katie sobbed as the whip cut into her skin for the fifth time. She was still determined not to yell out. She kept her mouth tightly shut, that was all she needed to do, she didn't care about the weird growling noises her dying screams made in her throat, so long as they didn't escape. The whip struck her again and she howled, her throat burning as she clenched her jaw together. Her whole face was wet with sweat and tears, she could no longer see and her ears were ringing with her own internal screams. If Loki could survive this and much, much worse, she could survive 9 - she screamed again, sure she was going to break some teeth with the effort it took to keep her mouth shut - now 8 more strokes. She blinked rapidly and looked at Loki, he was still a little blurry, but she could make him out. She jolted as she was struck again, a new round of tears blocking her vision.

Loki couldn't stand it, he didn't even care if they knew he still had his magic. He tried to escape the bindings, only to find his magic had no effect at all. He raged, all noise absorbed by the muzzle as he fought with renewed vigor. Odin turned and grinned at his adopted son, watching him struggle. Loki didn't even notice, he was focusing all his energy on trying to escape, staring at his little mortal, who'd sustained two more strokes.

Six, you'll be in Loki's arms again soon.

_Crack_.

Five, this will all be over.

_Crack_.

Four, four more and he'll make the pain stop.

_Crack_.

Three, so close, just hold on, hold on, hold on!

_Crack_.

Two, you can do this! You can do this! Don't let Loki down!

_Crack._

One more. One more. Just. One. More.

_Crack._

She leaned heavily on her chains, they were cutting into her wrists, but by now she didn't care, the pain from her cuffs was nothing compared to the stinging, throbbing, intense pain in her back. She'd done it. She'd survived, she hadn't made a sound. She laughed weakly. The thought of what a state her make up must look like crossed her mind briefly, making her laugh again. Always incredibly vain.

Odin released Loki's binds, and he stormed forward, kneeling, managing to catch Katie just in time as they released her. She fell heavily into his arms, feeling so small and weak against him. He didn't care that her blood was soaking his clothes, his hands slick with the red substance. Tony ran over, kneeling beside the two.

"Christ." Tony muttered, looking at the formally white dress, which was now saturated with her blood. Her head lolled back and she laughed breathlessly.

"It's okay, I'm a heavy bleeder. It probably looks worse than it is." she mumbled weakly, running her thumb of Loki's bottom lip with a smile, letting her arm drop heavily by her side, her muscles screaming. Loki stared down at her, shocked by how much her pain had affected him. Tony was saying something to him, shaking his shoulder. Katie's eyes kept drifting shut, she was trying her hardest to stay conscious.

"Loki! She needs to be moved!" Tony's voice finally reached him and he looked up into the billionaires concerned face, then back down at Katie.

"Yes she does." he muttered considering what he was about to do. He grabbed Tony's arm and they vanished. Odin's angry yell echoed around the courtyard as everyone looked at the puddle of blood on the golden ground that was the only thing left of the trio.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder where they're going? Haha. Thank you for reviewing/favouriting/following literally love you all you fantastic people xox**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wooo! Thank you for all the reviews/favourites/follows, you're all amazing. Sorry it's been taking so long to update, but it's quite long, so does that make up for it?! **

**This is all a little disjointed, but meant to be, sorry if it's a little difficult to follow!**

**Quite Avengers heavy as well, featuring Pepper.**

* * *

Tony looked wildly around as the world reformed around him. A surge of relief and anger simultaneously swept through him. He turned to confront the god who'd brought him here, but was stalled by what he was doing.

"Oh yeah, that's fine, blood is easy to get out of upholstery." Tony said sarcastically as Loki put Katie onto one of the sofas of Stark tower and began muttering, his hands sweeping over her back. Tony watched, unsure what to do, deciding, as he often did when things were too much, to get a drink. As he was behind the bar, Pepper came running in, Jarvis had obviously notified her of a security breach. He looked up as she stared open mouthed at Loki and Katie who was moaning slightly.

"Hey Peps." he greeted her solemnly. She jumped and turned to face him. He raised his glass to her and downed it in one. He placed the empty glass on the counter and walked over to her, kissing her parted lips.

"What-" she started, looking back at the man who'd thrown her boss and boyfriend out of one of the windows in this very room. Tony gestured to them grandiosely.

"Ah yeah, the God of Lies and Mischief and his recently tortured wife, the Goddess of Defiance and Cruelty." he introduced them, Loki deftly ignoring them, still muttering in a language that definitely wasn't English, and Katie, who'd come to her senses a little waved weakly at them.

"None of us are really sure where the cruelty part came from, but I'm sure we'll find out." Tony said with a smile at his bemused girlfriend. Pepper opened her mouth then closed it again.

"What happened?" she managed to choke out, still stunned. Tony sighed, and was about to explain.

"It's a long story." Katie answered, twisting her head to try and see her back, Loki pushed her head back down leaving a bloody hand print on her hair, eyes never leaving the gashes in her skin. She sighed and looked up at the other couple. Pepper tentatively took a few steps forward, peering over Loki's shoulder. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Katie grinned up at her and Tony also took a look, scrunching his face up.

"That's…wow." he said, raising his eyebrows. Loki flicked his hand at them, signaling them to leave, the stream of words not slowing for a second. Tony pulled Pepper over to the other sofa, sitting down and watching Loki work. Pepper stared open mouthed at them.

"So, Tony's told me a lot about you, Pepper, it's nice to meet you." Katie said, twisting her legs around. Loki pressed a finger to her lips, smearing her own blood on her face, before smacking her legs lightly, his hand slipping slightly on the blood already there. Katie huffed a sigh again, watching her husbands face instead, his dark eyebrows knotted together in concentration, his lips moving quickly.

After about 20 minuets Loki fell silent, sitting back a little moving his eyes to meet her gaze. He laid his now slightly shaking hands on her back, exhaling deeply. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you." she said quietly, resting her forehead against his. He pulled her against him and lifted her onto his lap as he sat himself on the sofa. Tony and Pepper stared at the blood covered couple, Loki and Katie stared back evenly.

"Do you want a shower?" Tony offered, breaking the awkward silence, they both nodded. Tony glanced at Pepper, eyebrows raised briefly, before standing up and gesturing for them to follow him. Loki stood up, keeping Katie close to him, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, making it slightly hard for her to walk normally.

* * *

The crowd was silent, many people craning to see what the big deal was. Odin was seething, his hands clenched by his sides, his chest rising and falling heavily, his one eye fixed on the bloodied ground. Both Thor and Frigga were too scared to even try and console him. The avengers looked around, not sure what they were supposed to do, if anything. It was a long time before Steve walked over to Thor.

"What do we do?" he asked him quietly, Thor was still watching his father apprehensively. He turned to his friend with obvious concern and sadness in his eyes. He was about to reply when Odin's booming voice shattered the silence.

"Go! There is nothing left to see!" he shouted, turning and storming towards the castle, bashing into Thor as he went. Thor met Steve's gaze.

"You need to all return to Midgard." he told him as the remaining three avengers walked over to them as the crowd dispersed.

"Any idea where he'd have taken them?" Steve asked, always the one to jump into action. Thor sighed.

"He took Stark, so I assume they've gone back home, perhaps Stark Tower?" Bruce piped up, wringing his hands slightly. Thor nodded sadly.

"Perhaps, but that may be too much of an obvious choice. If Loki truly does not want to be found, we have no chance of finding him." Thor explained, he ran a large hand through his hair agitatedly. "You need to return to Midgard, I shall see you off, but you need to go now, I have never seen father this angry before, not even at Loki." Thor looked towards the castle, frowning. The warriors three and Sif had come over to the group. Sif was smiling.

"Well, I say this is a reason to celebrate, Asgard's two most hated residents are gone, drinks all round!" she grinned at them, Thor turned to her, anger practically radiating off him and she looked down quickly, all traces of a smile gone. Thor growled and led them away to the Bifrost.

"Heimdall!" Thor called out when he approached, the gatekeeper looked at the crown prince evenly. He waited until the group of mortal's arrived before Thor spoke again.

"Have you word of Loki and Katie?" Thor asked desperately.

"And Tony." Steve added, Thor nodded, not tearing his gaze from the formidable man in front of him. Heimdall looked at each of them for a long moment.

"They are safe and well." he answered, bowing his head.

"Where are they?" Steve demanded, not liking the way Heimdall seemed uncooperative. Heimdall stared at the super soldier, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"At the man of iron's residence." He answered, his gold eyes penetrating the captain's soul. Natasha was fed up of these half answers.

"Which one?" she asked irately, not showing any discomfort at the gatekeepers gaze.

"The one in New York." he told her, turning abruptly and striding towards the center of the Bifrost. He slid his long sword into the mechanism, the building came to life.

"Are you going to inform the king, Thor?" he asked, back still to them. The avengers walked to the funnel of light now forming. Thor stood to the side, watching his friends prepare themselves.

"It depends on what my father has in store for them." Thor said sadly, wanting to join his friends, wanting to go to Earth once more. He didn't doubt that he'd get a chance soon enough. Odin would want Thor to head the manhunt in his place.

"Fucking let them get it." Barton muttered to Natasha who smiled at him. Thor furrowed his brow at the archer before the disappeared. Heimdall withdrew his sword, leaned on it and watched Thor stare sadly at the spot where his friends vanished.

"How many times has Loki attempted to kill you?" he asked the prince, who dragged his gaze up to meet the gatekeepers.

"Three or four. It matters not, he is my brother. I refuse to make him worse by treating him the same way everyone else does." Thor told him bitterly. Years of having his father on a pedestal were crumbling around him. He no longer saw the wise, compassionate and caring king, what he now saw was a man who was responsible for pushing his brother to the edge, for driving him away, the man responsible for his baby brother's attempted suicide. A surge of anger rushed through him.

"Whatever happens, I will not give them back to Odin." Thor swore, and to his surprise, Heimdall smiled slightly.

"Then I shall help you."

* * *

"…And that makes it colder." Tony explained, turning the handle so the flow of water stopped. "That should be everything, if you want anything else, let me know." he smiled at the two, who looked like the survivors from a horror film. Loki nodded.

"Thanks." Katie mumbled, smiling weakly at the billionaire. He smiled and left them to it. Katie sighed as she slipped out of the ruined dress, throwing it in the bin with disgust. Her underwear followed suit. She kept her gaze to the floor as she stepped into the shower, pressing and turning things to no avail. Loki removed his armor and the rest of his clothes with his magic, looking over his wife, this was the first time he'd seen her fully naked. He'd have reveled in the sight, if the blood that covered her wasn't making him slightly nauseous. He stepped in, gently moving her aside and began pressing buttons too. She leaned against the wall, staring blankly at the clouded glass door, not thinking about anything in particular when Loki growled.

He'd managed to get a jet of water spraying directly into his face, he tried to block it for a moment before ducking out of it's path, and wiping his face. Katie giggled at him, as he rubbed his eyes. He moved his hands away, opened his eyes and roared in anger, he'd wiped Katie's blood all over his face and in his eyes. Katie threw her head back and cackled, he snarled and screwed his eyes shut, washing his hands. Still laughing she wet her hands and wiped his face. She stepped out and grabbed him a towel. He wiped his face and frowned at her as she bit her lip in attempt not to laugh.

"I could have gone blind, this is no laughing matter." he growled, throwing the towel onto the counter with a huff. She giggled and grabbed his hips.

"Gone blind!" she scoffed "And it is a little bit." she grinned at him, he pursed his lips in attempt to look angry but soon chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well at least you found it funny." he replied, lifting her chin up to kiss her.

* * *

Tony walked back into the main living area where Pepper was staring at the blood stained sofa, clearly distraught. She looked up at him as she heard his footsteps. He flopped down next to her with a loud sigh and smiled at her. She stared back blankly.

"What happened to her?" she asked him seriously, Tony sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Like Katie said, it's a long story. Basically, Loki's real mother was brought to the wedding by Katie, Katie then stabbed a couple of guards, then was whipped in front of what seemed to be the entire population of Asgard and then Loki brought us here." he explained roughly.

"Why would his mom coming be a problem?" Pepper asked, choosing to ignore that the woman now in her guest shower was also a danger. She was confused and a little scared. She didn't want Tony or herself to be dragged into harms way.

"Well Loki's not Asgardian, he's from… can't remember what it's called but his mother is about 11ft tall, blue with red eyes, sworn enemy of Thor's people. They'll explain it better, I was only half paying attention." Tony joked with a good-natured grin. Pepper didn't look convinced. She turned back to the blood.

"So is the girl...Asgardian or...?" Pepper asked, brow creased.

"Oh, no, she's human, like us." Tony explained standing up to get another drink "Drink?" he asked. Pepper turned to watch him walk to the bar.

"No thanks, but you said she was a goddess?" Pepper pressed. Tony twisted his lips as he poured himself a glass.

"Yeah, she got that title at the wedding." Tony explained, sipping his drink this time. She rested her head on her arm along the back of the sofa.

"Tony…that man tried to kill you, and the girl is a murderer! I don't exactly want them here!" she hissed to him, glancing in the direction of where their guests were. Tony pursed his lips, and walked over to her, cupping her cheek.

"I know you won't believe me, but things have changed. Katie, she's changed him. He _asked_ me to walk her down the aisle, he cares about her, he wouldn't risk doing anything if it's going jeopardize her safety." he told her, not entirely sure if what he was saying was true, but he needed Pepper to be calm.

"And she didn't kill the guards." he reassured her with a grin. She sighed and nodded, accepting that for now.

* * *

The avengers found themselves on solid ground again, realizing they were in the spot they'd sent Loki and Thor off from two years ago. It hadn't changed.

"We need to get to Stark Tower, we need to convince them to go back to Asgard." Steve said to the group, slipping into captain mode. The others nodded and they made their way through the city.

"What if there's a hostage situation? They've taken all our weapons." Natasha asked Steve as they power walked through the park, only getting strange looks for being in such formal wear. She was glad they at least blended in a little, it'd be worse if they were all suited up. She shuddered to think of the unwanted attention from avid 'fans' they'd receive.

"We've still got one weapon of mass destruction." Steve grinned at Bruce who smiled shyly at the floor.

"Yeah, well let's hope it doesn't come to that." he replied anxiously. "And I doubt there will be a problem, Loki knows that Tony and Katie are friends, he wouldn't hurt him for fear of Katie's reaction." Bruce reasoned. Both Steve and Natasha stared at him incredulously. "He asked Tony to walk her down the aisle because he knew they got along, I was there, he said he wanted her to be happy." Bruce explained. They didn't buy it and concentrated on getting into the penthouse apartment.

As they approached the desk the receptionist ran round the desk and ushered them to the lifts.

"I take it you're here for Mr. Stark but I'm afraid he's not home yet." the man explained, looking slightly nervous to be in the presence of New York's hero. Steve sighed and looked at the name badge.

"Listen Nigel, we need to talk to Pepper. If you could let us up, it'd be greatly appreciated." Steve reasoned with a small smile. Nigel looked at the faces of the others and sighed.

"If she's angry please don't say it was me." he pleaded as he put a key into the wall next to an elevator and ushered them in as the doors slid open. Steve reassured him they wouldn't and nodded gratefully to him as the doors slid shut.

"Be prepared, we don't know what will greet us." Steve said in the silence as the lift propelled them to the top of the building.

"What if everything's okay?" Bruce asked, still adamant that Loki wasn't planning on hurting anyone this time. Clint rolled his eyes.

"We need them to go back to Asgard." Steve answered tersely. The lift came to a gentle stop. "Get ready." he told him, bracing himself as the doors slid open. They stepped out to see Pepper on the sofa, Tony behind the bar and no sign of the fugitive couple. They looked around cautiously as Pepper and Tony stared dumbfounded at them.

"Where are they?" Steve asked as he strode towards them. Pepper shut her open mouth and looked at Tony who had his lips pursed.

"In the shower. Did Odin send you?" Tony replied bitterly, walking threateningly over to them, drink in hand. Bruce stepped forward.

"Thor sent us home because Odin was fuming. I really don't think Thor's going to give them up, Tony." Bruce told him. He nodded, drinking his drink and looking round at his newest guests.

"Well, make yourselves at home, help yourself to a drink, whatever." Tony waved his hand dismissively, running a hand through his hair and walking back over to Pepper. The others looked at each other and went to sit down.

"Is that, _blood_?" Bruce asked, pointing to the dark stain on the sofa they were about to sit on. Tony looked at it deadpanned and Pepper looked anywhere but at the blood.

"Yeah, that's where Loki fixed her up." Tony told them as if it was an everyday occurrence to have a bloodstained sofa. They pulled faces at each other and moved to find other seats.

* * *

Katie sat on the edge of the counter, staring at the wall, wrapped in a small white towel as Loki stood behind her towel drying her hair. He finished and laid the towel next to her. He moved her hair over her shoulder, and kissed the newly exposed skin of her neck. She laid her head on his shoulder, her stare was still blank. He rested his head against hers and sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her quietly, kissing her wet skin again. She nodded slightly. He sighed again, his breath cold against her neck. He lifted her off the counter and turned her to face him, stroking her cheek.

"I don't believe you." he told her, she looked ever so weary as she met his gaze.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." she told him croakily, giving him a weak smile. He pursed his lips and nodded. Sleep was a defense mechanism, used mostly by young children to escape the horrors of the waking world. He didn't blame her. He pulled her hair up and summoned a hair band out of thin air and put her hair in a messy bun. He dressed them with magic, him in his usual attire, Katie in a pair of dark green pajama bottoms and a black spaghetti strap top. She looked down at the clothes and smiled at him. He smiled back and led them out of the room. He entwined his hand with hers as they walked through the corridors and reached the living room.

Loki stopped dead and stared at the group of people now adorning the sofas, pulling Katie behind him, she peered round his arm at the welcoming committee. When none of them jumped up to attack them he walked cautiously into the room, keeping Katie close behind him. He sat down on the sofa, next to Tony and Pepper. Katie slid down next to him, snuggling against him and burying her face in the crook of his neck. She wanted to sleep, she didn't care what these people wanted. They sat in silence for a while, all sizing each other up.

"So." Loki spoke, finally breaking the silence, his arms were wrapped tightly around Katie, he didn't trust these people.

"You need to go back to Asgard." Steve said carefully. Loki raised an eyebrow and hugged Katie tighter as she shuddered.

"Says you."

"Says Odin." Steve retorted, holding the god's stare. Loki smirked.

"Do you know what will happen if we go back, _Steve_? Do you care?" Loki asked him, his voice like silk, yet still laced with danger. Katie turned so she laying on her back, Loki's arms still holding her tight. She slid her hand into Loki's and gripped it tightly.

"I will kill you and anyone else who tries to take us back." she told him blandly. Steve sighed heavily, Natasha raised an eyebrow and smirked at Clint.

"Oh, so you think I won't?" despite being exhausted, her mouth curled at the side into an unwilling smirk.

"We're not going back. You think I'm going to allow my _wife_ to be treated like that again? Do you think I'm going to take her back to the man that _tortured _her, that tortured _me_?!" Loki seethed, his eyes flashing dangerously. He took a deep breath to compose himself and shook his head.

"But you can't stay here." Steve reasoned, everyone else was silent.

"You can stay here while you find a place to live." Pepper told them, Tony looked at her in surprise, then back at the couple next to them and nodded. Katie smiled at the two of them while Loki was still staring down Steve, raising an eyebrow at the super solider.

"I meant you can't stay on Midgard." Steve told the two of them, glancing at Pepper and Tony. Katie groaned and turned over again, hiding her face.

"Make him shut up." she mumbled to Loki, who smiled.

"Why can't we stay here? You'll be able to monitor us and make sure we're not causing any trouble, surely we'd be making your job easier." Loki argued, being careful not to get too angry, it was easier to control his anger, knowing he had to be able to look after Katie.

"Our job would be easier with the both of you locked up for eternity." Clint chipped in bitterly. Loki grinned at him, knowing he was uncomfortable just being in his presence.

"Or dead?" he laughed at the man who stared back with hatred in his eyes. "Do you have a guest bedroom? I fear Katie may collapse soon. We will leave you to decide out fate." Loki asked Tony who stood up. Loki followed him, keeping Katie close to him. He led them down a corridor and into a large room with a double bed against the far wall, a huge window to the left and an en suite to the right. Katie detached herself from Loki and crawled onto the bed, burying herself beneath the covers.

"I'll make them see reason." Tony told Loki quietly. Loki appraised him for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you." he smiled at him, Tony looked back at the bundle under the duvet.

"Is she okay?" Tony asked, even quieter than before. Loki sighed and followed Tony's eye line.

"She says she's just tired, I can't imagine this would greatly affect her." he whispered back, then laughed "However, she is not the easiest of people to read, and has a nasty habit of surprising me." he said fondly, Tony grinned.

"You're not wrong there." he muttered.

* * *

Back in Asgard, Odin was pacing his chambers, Thor was sat in an armchair, watching his father and Frigga was standing nervously next to Thor.

"How are we supposed to find them? How did Heimdall not realize the cuffs were not working?" Odin fumed as he span and walked back the way he'd come. He'd been asking these questions for over an hour now, and none of them were any closer to understanding what had happened. Huginn and Muninn sat on their perches either side of the large gold bed. Huginn cawed loudly.

"Perhaps he'd hidden himself from Heimdall the whole time?" the raven asked, shaking his feathers.

"Then how would we have seen him?" Muninn asked his brother as if he was stupid. Huginn pecked in his brother's general direction. Thor rolled his eyes at them and Odin hissed slightly.

"Father, I trust the avengers, they defeated Loki once, I'm sure they could keep them both in line." Thor contended, for what seemed like the millionth time, as Frigga sighed.

"Yes you may trust them, but do they know who they're dealing with?" Odin asked cryptically. Thor sighed angrily, leaning forward.

"Yes they do father! Last time, Loki had an army, was under the control of Thanos, had the sceptre and had nothing to live for!" Thor nearly yelled. Odin stopped and stared at his son.

"That may be, but unlike last time, he has someone willing to fight for him, someone who will side with him. Someone, if given power, would be as much of a threat as Loki himself." Odin explained. Thor creased his brow in confusion and Frigga looked as though she may be sick some time soon.

"Katie?" Thor asked with a slight laugh "She's harmless, she can't even wound someone properly!" he laughed and looked between his parents, who were serious and still.

"Yes but if Loki so chooses, what is to stop him from training her? She has a darkness in her that I don't think even she realizes yet." Odin said, looking down and started pacing again. "We need to get them back." he growled. Thor's head was reeling. She was his little sister, a harmless little mortal girl, the girl who was in the process of saving his little brother from a further descent into madness. _No!_ a voice in the back of his mind shouted at him _Don't listen to him, he's done this all his life, he tells people what he wants to get them to do as he wishes. He is as much a silver tongued trickster as Loki._ Thor looked up at his father.

"If you let me go to Midgard, I'll convince them to come back. I'll make it seem as if it's going to be what's best for Katie." Thor begged his father. Odin stared his son down. He growled and waved his hand dismissively.

"Do as you wish, do not come back here sour faced if it does not work in your favor." Odin snarled. Thor walked as quickly as he could out of the castle and away from Odin. He headed straight to the Bifrost and to Heimdall.

"I shall keep up my end of the bargain." Heimdall said with a bow of his head as he consented to Thor's request to be sent to Midgard. Thor nodded and moved to be transported to the realm he considered his second home.

"Thank you, Heimdall. I shall not forget this." he told the gatekeeper with genuine gratitude. The elder god nodded and sent Thor on his way.

* * *

The room was brightly lit, the avengers were in heated discussion as they had been for several hours now. The city sparkled below them, it almost looked magical from this height. The night was so clear, she was sure that she'd be able to see the stars were it not for the light the city radiated. Pepper sighed to herself as she watched the cars on the streets. She had decided to stay out of the discussion, though she was now firmly on the fugitive's side. This was best left to the people central to the action, once again she was on the sidelines, Tony Stark's overlooked companion.

"So you're okay with them living here? Not slightly concerned at all?" Clint asked incredulously. "Are you forgetting what he's done?" he almost shouted. Natasha placed a calming hand on his arm. He stared at the floor, fuming silently.

"He tried to kill me, Clint, don't act like you were the only one damaged by him. But I really think Katie has changed him, this punishment has worked. He's not the deranged man we met a couple of years ago." Tony rationalized, Pepper nodded to herself. She felt for the young girl. It was not fair that she should be punished just because she was married to Loki.

"But he is still a danger." Natasha said, looking at Steve who nodded enthusiastically.

"Exactly, he may be okay now, but what happens when something annoys him? When he and Katie have an argument?" Steve asked gesturing helplessly.

"Then we are here to control him." Bruce pointed out. Steve pursed his lips.

"You don't really have an argument here Steve." Tony grinned at him arrogantly.

"I think we should call Fury, see what he has to say." Natasha sighed, Tony threw his hands in the air and stood up, walking over to Pepper.

"Let me know what he thinks," Tony called over his shoulder as he walked "So I can figure how best to ignore it." he muttered as he kissed the side of Pepper's head, wrapping an arm around her waist. She leaned herself back against him, still looking at the flickering lights.

"I feel sorry for the girl," she sighed as Tony hummed his approval "Can't they send Loki back without her?" she asked quietly. He chuckled.

"I think she'd rather die." he told her with a grin.

"Fury's on his way." Natasha called out to the group. There was a lot of muttering.

"This is ridiculous." Bruce's voice drifted over to them. Tony chuckled as his phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the screen, he sniffed and answered it.

"Nigel, my man, what can I do for you?" Tony asked, looking at the floor.

Nigel looked at the strange man before him. Thor looked around the building, swinging Mjolnir around absentmindedly, smiling at the people staring.

"I have a man here who wants permission to come up," Nigel started, he turned away from the stranger slightly "He says his name is Thor, he's wearing some sort of medieval armor, I-"

"Nige, that _is _Thor, let him up, it's fine." Tony cut him off and sighed shaking his head fondly. He hung up the phone and turned to the bitter group of heroes.

"Thor is on his way up people." he called out to them. Steve looked elated.

"Finally, we'll have someone speaking sense, he's gonna take them back at Odin's request." Steve said proudly, Tony and Bruce exchanged looks, worried this was actually going to happen.

* * *

Loki lay in the dark room, staring out the window at the starless sky. In his arms, Katie snored lightly, her hand gripping his tightly. He didn't know where they'd go if they weren't allowed to stay on Midgard. He supposed that it was quite a large realm, they could move somewhere else, get a house, settle down, get jobs…the idea gave him a warm feeling, yet also worried him. How could he settle for normality? Would she be able to just settle back in to Midgardian life? He wondered if they'd be able to go back to where she lived before this whirlwind occurred. Just as he was trying to picture what her old house would look like, the door creaked open, a sliver of light illuminated a line of the room. He turned to look at the intruder, a head was popped in.

"Are you asleep?" Tony's whisper was almost deafening in the silence. Loki relaxed a little.

"No, Katie is though, try and be quiet." he replied in hushed tones. Tony crept in, shutting the door as quietly as possible behind him. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, both men looking out of the window. There was silence for a while, only punctuated by Katie's soft snores.

"Have you decided our fate?" Loki asked, stroking Katie's hand with his thumb. Tony sighed, looking down at the couple. Loki's skin practically glowing in the moonlight, Katie's nose piercing glinting as she twitched a little.

"No, Thor and Fury are here, instead of clearing things up, there's more chaos." Tony rubbed his face in agitation, Loki's dark eyebrows knotted together.

"Thor's here? Surely it'd be unanimous to send us back to Asgard?" Loki asked curiously, Katie sighed Loki's name as she slept, causing him to grin. Tony stared emotionlessly at her as he waited for the god to get over his brief ego trip.

"Well, Thor is determined to keep you both away from Asgard, and especially away from Odin. He was allowed to come here as he promised to bring you both back. He is working against his father, against his king, he must be serious. With Thor on our side, I'm pretty sure you two will have to start house hunting soon." Tony explained, the whispering making his throat sore, he swallowed hard and rubbed his throat slightly as Loki grinned up at him, his green eyes sparkling in the dark.

"'Our' side?" he asked, bemusement clear in his eyes and his smirk. Tony rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You may be a psycho, but everyone deserves a second chance. That, and it's not fair on Sleeping Beauty here." Tony smiled at the grinning man.

"People are more than the worst thing they've ever done." Katie sleepily murmured, turning over to bury her face in Loki's shoulder. Loki sighed, pulling her close and Tony grinned.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He said, his voice back at normal level as he patted what he hoped was her leg and stood up to leave.

"If I were you two, I'd stay here until I give you the all clear, it's a war zone out there, out 10 minute time-out if nearly over." Tony told them with a smile as he left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Well, it's Bruce, Tony, Pepper and Thor vs Fury, Natasha, Clint and Steve...who will win?! Haha.**

**Thinking maybe some sexy times next chapter, depending on what you lovely people want, so rating will go up, if you're just searching this story, make sure to change your ratings filter or you won't find it!**

**Love you all you fantasmagorical people xox**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bit of a shorter chapter here guys, but yay back to quick updates! Thank you for your reviews/favourites/follows, this is now an M rated story people, just to let you know.**

**There will be explicit content in this chapter, and I am very sorry for this because I suck at writing sexy times, but it needed to happen.**

**Again, M rated chapter! So worried about it! Haha!**

**Love you all!**

* * *

Loki inhaled the smell of shampoo on Katie's hair, she didn't smell like her, and it unsettled him slightly. She sighed against his neck, pressing her whole body against him. He slid his arms up and down her body, letting his fingers drift over her waist, hip, thigh and back again. She ground herself against him, stroking his chest idly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her quietly, kissing the side of her head. She sighed.

"Only as good as one could expect." she mumbled, breathing deeply, sliding her hand up to play with Loki's hair,

"No nightmares though, that's surely a good sign?" he asked her, turning over to fully face her, planting a kiss on her nose. She giggled slightly.

"Yeah, but that's because you were here." she told him, running her thumb over his lips before moving her hand up to stroke his cheek. He smiled, nipping at her thumb playfully.

"And always will be." he told her. She studied him for a moment before smiling back, kissing him deeply. She pushed him down, moving herself on top of him.

"You bloody better be or I'll hunt you down." she grinned, he laughed, stroking her thighs as she straddled him. She ground herself against him, her eyes gleaming as they had done in the cell, a mischievous smirk gracing her full red lips. His body was screaming yes, his mind more cautious. She could still be suffering. She could see the hesitation on his face and rolled her eyes, she leaned in and kissed him with ferocious passion.

"I'm fine. And if I'm not, surely fucking my extraordinarily perfect husband will do nothing but cheer me up." she said, biting his bottom lip and kissing along his jaw and down his neck. He was still unresponsive. She sat back, exhaling heavily through her nose, her lips pursed.

"You've always held back so much, don't it still need to make it up to you?" he asked, his cock was slowly getting harder, and it was yelling at him to stop being a gentleman, there was always time to turn over a new leaf, and this was not that time. She smirked.

"You've done some things I'll probably be annoyed about for more than a while, but you've also done some things that I never imagined anyone would bother doing for me." she told him softly. He chuckled when she said she'd be annoyed.

"I'm serious. You leave any mark on me again that I was not happy about receiving and I'll wear your balls as earrings, understand?" she warned, her face a mask of seriousness. He bit his lip slightly to stop from laughing. Her hair was a fluffy mess and her make up free face looked a lot younger. She was hard to take seriously. He held his hands up in surrender anyway. She raised an eyebrow at his attempt to stop himself from laughing.

"I promise I will never lay a finger on you in anger again." he told her with a charming grin. She looked him over skeptically before lowering herself down to claim his lips again. The feel of her moving against him, the feel of her soft lips and her exploring tongue caused him to moan. She moaned in response to him, the feel of his arousal pressing against her as she rubbed herself against him affected her more than it had with others before him. She growled, pulling him impossibly closer to her, pushing harder against him.

* * *

"I cannot bring them home. I will not. I will see to it that they are safe and settled here before returning home. Once I am king, they can return, until then, it will be murder for you to send them back." Thor told the group. Fury was standing stoically watching the debate unfold. Almost no new information was being presented, it was all recycled points, said in a slightly different manner, with Thor getting more and more adamant that they will not be returning to Asgard, and Steve becoming more determined to send them back.

"And how long will that be? I refuse to be babysitters to two complete psychopaths!" Natasha growled.

"They are _not_ psychopaths-" Thor bellowed.

"Who said _you'd_ be involved? They'd be living here-" Tony started, sneering at Natasha.

"You're saying Loki hasn't got more than a few homicidal and/or psychopathic tendencies?" Clint raised an eyebrow at Thor

"Who cares where they'd be living? We'd still have to be on alert for when they act out! It's not fair on-" Natasha argued back.

"Who says they're gonna act out? They'll probably spend most of their time fucking-" Tony threw his hands up.

"Tony!" Pepper chided him.

"That'll only satisfy them for a short amount of time-" Steve reasoned

"If you think that then you haven't been doing it right! Have you even lost your virginity, Captain Spangly?" Tony spat

"This isn't about me!" Steve retorted hotly

"That's a clear no…" Tony raised his eyebrows

"Can we focus on the topic, Stark." Natasha frowned.

Fury sighed heavily through his nose, resisting the temptation to rub his temples. Just when they seemed as though they'd calmed down enough to have a civilized discussion, it turned into this circus. He watched them all carefully with his one eye, as petty jab after snide insult after bitchy comment were batted across the central seating area. If this mess was them as a team he'd hate to see them as enemies.

He was slightly intrigued about the girl they spoke of. S.H. .D.'s database hadn't found them anything of significance about the girl. Born and raised in England, average student, no criminal record and was filed missing. She was averagely pretty, from what Fury saw of the picture they used in the reports, but then again it was an old school photo, not the most flattering. Not that her looks mattered, he was more curious as to whether she possessed any talents, anything S.H.I.E.L.D could harness. If the two of them stayed on Midgard, they could maybe be convinced to join their cause…he had to think one step at a time though.

First he needed his team to stop arguing.

"Listen to me, and listen carefully." he started, his voice no louder than normal but they all turned to him, silence falling over them. "Good. Now. I think we wait, we assess what they're like, covertly of course. If they seem like they'll behave they can stay here, until Thor sorts out his place in Asgard. Think about it, Loki proved to be a formidable enemy to us, imagine what we could do with him on our side-"

"I am not working on the same team as him!" Clint roared, standing up.

"I second that, he would double cross us! There's no way we could trust him!" Natasha told them almost shrilly as she leapt to her feet.

"My brother would not do such a thing!" Thor bellowed, standing up as well.

"I'm pretty sure the man you see and the one we see are completely different people!" Steve near shouted, whipping his had through the air for emphasis.

"Maybe that's true! The man I spoke to just now, the man I met the other day is _not_ the homicidal, rage filled monster we met 2 years ago!" Tony yelled, throwing in his in put, standing up as well, the action not having as profound an effect as the others, being a bit shorter than them. Fury half sighed half growled as he watched his 'team'.

"Enough!" he shouted over their arguments. "What I have just said is final, and there will be no more discussion of it. Stark, I trust you can observe their behavior, let us know if there is anything we should know about. Romanoff, Barton you will join me back at base, we can observe the happenings here through Jarvis. Banner, Rogers, go home, get some sleep. Thor, I will leave you to arrange your lodgings with Stark." he told them all matter-of-factly, and no one argued, despite the strong urge to he could see in their eyes and disgruntled expressions.

Soon enough it was just Tony, Pepper and Thor in the living room. Pepper sighed heavily, letting her head drop into her hands, Tony got himself another drink and Thor ran a huge hand through his hair.

"I should tell them the good news." Thor started, making his way to the corridor, Tony loudly babbled gibberish, waving his hand at Thor until he stopped and looked at him.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Katie had just woken up, I don't really want to disturb them…y'know…they just got married…" Tony hinted, not wanting to out rightly say it and offended the large god. Realization flashed across Thor's bearded face before a large grin.

"Ah, I see." he nodded, Tony breathed out and downed his drink.

"I'll get Jarvis to notify them."

* * *

Loki flipped Katie over with a growl, she giggled and pulled him down, wrapping her legs around his waist. Loki massaged her breasts through her top and she wriggled, trying to get him to take it off.

"Prince Loki, Princess Katherine, it has been decided you can stay here until Prince Thor ascends to the throne of Asgard." a male voice called out in the room, Loki sat up angrily, looking around for the intruder, Katie let out a short yelp of a scream, then relaxed a little.

"What was that?" Loki breathed, still looking around the darkness, Katie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up.

"I dunno, some sort of PA system or something, come here." she waved away the announcement, pulling the back of his head. He looked down at her, and rolled his eyes.

"Incorrigible." He whispered. She laughed, he was one to talk. He kissed her hungrily, only breaking away from her to rip her clothes off. She broke away with a sly grin.

"You know, if you still do want to make it up to me, you can put that silver tongue of yours to good use…" she hinted innocently, playing with his hair, eyes wide and persuading. Not that he needed that. He grinned, and worked his way over her soft skin, focusing his attention on her chest, and although Katie moaned her enjoyment, she was an impatient woman, and pushed lightly at his head. He grinned against her skin as he kissed his way down, spreading her legs as he nearly reached his destination. He looked up at her with a grin and she was staring at him expectantly. He locked eyes with her as he slowly licked the entirety of her sex, flicking her clit at the end for good measure. She threw her head back and hissed. He smiled and continued his ministrations mercilessly, every time he found a spot that would cause her to grab his hair, or to buck her hips he'd change tactic. Each time she'd growl a stream of profanities and dig her nails into his scalp.

"For fuck sake, please Loki, I'll fucking beg you if that's what you want!" she moaned at him, after his most recent change. He grinned into her sensitive flesh.

"That's exactly what I want you to do, my little harlot." he muttered against her, sliding two fingers into her, sucking her clit gently. She moaned wordlessly as he inserted a third finger, shamelessly pushing herself against him.

"Please, please, dear god, please Loki!" she groaned, nearly ripping his hair out but not caring in the slightest. He continued for a while before pulling away entirely. He wiped his mouth and grinned.

"No." he said simply, still grinning. He outright laughed at the expression on her face. The phrase 'If looks could kill' sprung to mind as she glowered at him.

Suddenly he was flung onto his back, with Katie seated between his legs, slowly stroking his impressive length. She had a dark glint to her grey eyes he hadn't seen before, a smirk on her lips. He laid his head back as she torturously caressed him, it's been far too long since he'd felt a woman's touch. He hissed in surprise as he felt her warm tongue lick from the base of his cock, so close to his most sensitive area, then back down. He growled at her, looking down to see her eyes sparkling with mischief.

She repeated this action, gently massaging his balls, her other hand stroking him in between her teasing licks. She swirled her tongue around the tip of him, causing him to moan loudly, before rubbing her tongue against him. He fisted his hand in her hair, vaguely remembering to be more gentle with her than she was with him.

She finally took as much of him in her mouth as she could, slowly pulling back, sucking as hard as she could. He growled, clenching her hair and the bed sheet. She began increasing her pace, bobbing her head up and down, increasing his heavy breathing and moaning. He looked down at her, she met his gaze and released him with a grin. She stroked his cock idly as if considering what to do next. His chest was still heaving as he waited for her to decide what to do. When she still hadn't made a decision he grabbed her and pinned her. She squealed with delight and pulled him into a kiss. He ground himself against her and she bucked her hips up to him. He pulled away from her, wanting to see her full reaction when he took her for the first time. He positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing himself teasingly against her. She moaned and attempted to push against his throbbing member, but he held her hip down. She looked up at him and held his gaze.

"Please, my prince." she begged, he grinned to her, slowly pushing into her.

"I want you to memorize how every inch feels inside you." he growled in her ear as he held himself back from pounding her. She moaned loudly, digging her nails into his back. Once he was finally buried deep inside her he paused. She wriggled underneath him, attempting to make him move, but his grip on her hip was strong. He clucked his tongue at her.

"Such impatience little one." he breathed to her, kissing her ear and neck. "You'll soon be screaming your release, don't rush the journey." he muttered, moving down to her breast, lightly biting and sucking a nipple. For all his talk about impatience, he was struggling to keep calm and wanting nothing more than to hear his name being screamed. It'd been so very long.

He pulled himself almost entirely out of her before crashing himself back into her, causing her to throw her head back with a guttural moan. He did this again, reveling in the sound she made. He soon found a steady pace, pumping into her as she moved her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. After a while he felt her walls tightening around him and he knew she was close. Not if he had anything to do with it. He pulled out and stared at her devastated face.

"On your knees, mortal. Taste yourself on me." he growled, holding her head, guiding his cock into her shocked mouth. She complied, her wide eyes looking innocently up at him as she started to suck him fervently. He lay his head back, mouth slack as he moaned. He was definitely right, she was _no_ virgin. He pulled her head away from him, she looked up at him as he still held her hair.

"Turn around." he told her as he rubbed himself absentmindedly, she did as she was told, resting on her forearms, she tried to look over her shoulder as he pushed himself back into her tight heat. They both moaned helplessly as he resumed his pace from before.

"Harder." she moaned breathlessly. He grinned, consenting to her request, glad she'd asked this of him, for he feared he'd hurt her. Her vaguely coherent moans grew louder, as did his, he could feel her release was imminent and was in no mood to stop her now.

"Oh, Loki!" she screamed, repeating his name again and again as she climaxed around him, he furiously picked up the pace, feeling his own end coming. With one final jerky thrust he emptied himself inside of her, her name spilling from his lips in a loud moan. Katie had collapsed face down in the pillows, still twitching around his now softening cock. He pulled from her and flopped down next to her. She rolled onto her back, slightly on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. She sighed loudly, holding onto his arms, resting her head against his.

"Coherent thought hasn't returned to me yet, when it does, I'll say something witty and complimentary." She told Loki with a grin, who laughed and kissed her neck.

* * *

Tony had agreed to let Thor stay with them, he said he had something serious to discuss with his brother. Despite it being near one in the morning, the three of them were still seated in the living area, talking animatedly. Tony didn't know what the serious something was, but he could sense it was plaguing Thor even now as he chatted with Pepper and himself. Tony looked up as the fugitive couple entered the room, Loki wearing a pair of light blue pajama bottoms that looked familiar, and Katie wearing the same pajamas as before.

"You went as far as to steal a pair of pajama bottoms, may as well have taken a top too." Tony quipped as they entered hand in hand. Loki smirked.

"There wasn't one in the drawer. These were in our room, I assumed they were there for a reason." he explained as he sat next to Thor, nodding to his brother with a grin. Katie lay herself half in Loki's lap, half on the rest of the sofa. Her husband looked down and removed the hair tie from her hair and stroked it, enchanting it as he did so, so it was as soft and shiny as it normally was, rather than the birds next she currently had.

"Fair enough, sleep well?" Tony asked, surprisingly not remembering why they were left to their own devices. Both Katie and Loki smirked at each other.

"_Very _well thank you." Katie replied with a giggle as Loki looked down at her with a smug grin. Tony grimaced slightly, he didn't want to know. Thor laughed and clapped his little brother heavily on the shoulder, shaking any trace of happiness from dark princes face. Pepper raised her eyebrows at Tony awkwardly.

"Well, now we're sufficiently mentally scarred, we're going to bed." Tony announced, dragging Pepper along and out of the room. Thor watched them retreat, and when they were out of sight let out a heavy sigh. Loki looked questioningly at his brother, there was something wrong, he could tell the moment he stepped in the room.

"So why did help us stay here?" Loki asked, a little more harshly than he meant to. Thor sighed, rubbing his face, Katie's interest piqued, but she refrained from letting it show.

"Father is a liar. Everything I thought I knew about him, the way I saw him, it's all gone…all crumbling around me. It's dawned on me that he is not the man we worshipped as children-" Loki scoffed at that, Thor ignored him "-He's the reason you let go at the Bifrost, the reason you did all those terrible things here, even the reason you committed those atrocious deeds against Jotunheim." Thor seemed lost as to where to go next, so Loki took the chance to correct him.

"He is the reason for two of those things, the reason I did what I did here is because of Thanos, but no one seems to believe nor care that I was under his control until the green beast floored me and released me from his spell." Loki spat, still stroking Katie's hair. She listened silently. It was so weird hearing them speak of what she'd read all about in the papers and online.

"Either way, father was ultimately the reason you became in Thanos's control." Thor reasoned. "I have committed treason. I promised father that I'd bring the two of you back. I had no such intention. I-I need to return, Heimdall has agreed to also deceive father, I fear the people no longer respect him as they once did, especially after your clear act of defiance at Katie's punishment."

"Revolution." Katie spoke up, even though she'd decided to stay out of their conversation. They both looked down at her. She looked from blue to green eyes.

"We overthrow Odin, you take your place as rightful king, Loki and I can come back to Asgard." Katie said as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world. Loki thought about it, a plan already forming in his mind, while Thor laughed sadly.

"I do not believe it could be done." he told her fondly, Loki shook his head.

"I beg to differ. We'd have the avengers, as rightful king of Jotunheim, I can easily convince the frost giants, although they'll take little persuading, to join us, perhaps even the dark elves?" Loki told them quite quickly, Katie could almost here the cogs working in his mind. He stood up and started pacing.

"This is madness, brother." Thor said shaking his head, mimicking his brothers words from what seemed like eons ago.

"No it's not." Katie disagreed, excitement clear in her eyes, as she stared at her pacing husband. "This could work. This could really work. If Heimdall is on our side, all we need to do is keep Huginn and Muninn from seeing what we're doing. Odin wouldn't suspect a thing!" she explained excitedly. Loki nodded as he paced, still deep in thought. Thor looked wildly between the two.

"Heimdall is on our side concerning you and Loki not having to return, I hardly think he'll be on side for a full scale attack on Asgard!" Thor exclaimed. Loki shook his head, stopping to look at his brother seriously.

"Not Asgard, just Odin."

* * *

**Oh snap! Looks like shits gonna get real! Odin's an ass and needs to know it.**

**If someone could critique the sex scene for me, would be great as I am seriously worried about how y'all will receive it!**

**For those who are like 'eww they're all fluffy' it won't last for long!**

**Love you all xox**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all! Thank you for your reviews/favourites/follows, you're all brilliant people.**

**So this is, all in all, a fluffy chapter, despite saying they'd get back to normal soon, the action starts next chap.**

* * *

Thor had long since gone to bed, and Katie and Loki were exploring the tower, in search of a TV or computer. They snuck around the tower, peeking into rooms, Katie pulling Loki away from investigating further if there was no television in that room. They finally came across a room with a large TV and a shelf full of DVDs.

"Perfect." Katie smiled, striding across the room to turn the television on, while Loki browsed Tony's large collection of titles. She hit a few buttons and frowned. The screen was on but was just black. She found a remote and studied it, pressing a few buttons experimentally. She grumbled and Loki looked up.

"I thought you of all people would be able to work this." he commented as he watched her struggle. She sighed irately as she managed to get a menu up.

"Yeah well, I was poor, I had nothing this technological." she explained bitterly, scrolling through the options. He didn't know how to react, she'd never really mentioned her home life before, and he'd never cared enough to ask.

"I can't imagine you being poor." he said noncommittally, seating himself on the sofa, she raised her eyebrows as she selected an option.

"Can't or didn't?" she asked distractedly as she cursed the machine and went back to the menu, selecting another option. He smiled at her.

"Bit of both." he answered. She tore her gaze from the screen and grinned at him before turning back to the device in her hand. He watched her study the remote before pressing another button, which turned the screen to black and white static.

"I mean we weren't poor-poor, I had everything I needed, but everything was basic, clothes, furniture, technology. I think it was more obvious to me because I went to a very middle class school." she explained as she pressed the button again and the screen came to life. She smiled in satisfaction before seating herself next to him, and flicking through the channels. He played with her hair while he thought.

"You've not mentioned a lot about home." he stated, watching her reaction. She shrugged, settling on a cartoon and looked up at him.

"Not a lot to tell. What do you want to know?" she asked quietly. He couldn't tell if she really wasn't bothered about her old life, or if it was a touchy subject. He shrugged back.

"I don't really know, who did you live with?" he asked her. She sighed.

"My mother and half-sister and half-brother." she answered curtly, waiting for the next question.

"Where was your father?" he asked as he brushed her hair back.

"Dead." she answered impassively, he blinked.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, searching her eyes for any hint of emotion. She stared back, deadpanned.

"It's fine, I never really knew him, he died when I was about 3." she explained. He nodded. Not sure what to ask next. "Anything else?" she asked, flicking her eyes to watch the television. He smirked.

"You don't really want to talk about it do you?" he asked her, he understood, he was lucky she knew quite a bit about his past, because he sure as Hel would not fancy telling her about it all. She smiled up at him.

"I don't mind, the past is the past though, I don't really see why it matters." she answered, letting her head drop to his shoulder as she looked back at the screen.

"It doesn't really, just you know about my past." he said slyly looking down at her. He'd got her there. She sighed.

"I guess so. Well, I haven't done anything worse than a bit of petty theft and nothing more heroic than feeding a hungry cat." she smiled at him "So nothing that really compares to your's or Thor's history."

"So you like animals?" he asked quickly, changing the route of the conversation slightly, he didn't want her prying into his time with Thanos. She nodded, looking a little sad.

"Yeah, I had 2 cats, and once had a dog but my sister became allergic so we had to send him back." she explained "My little babies are the only thing I truly miss. Except for Jamie of course, she and I were inseparable. And Penny. That's why I wanted to find a computer, to talk to them, because my phone's in Asgard still." she told him sadly. He laughed.

"Don't miss your family then?" he teased, she rolled her eyes.

"_No,_ I don't, we didn't really get along. I was just waiting to go to university, get away from them all." she laughed, he joined her.

"I know all too well what _that__'__s_ like. Maybe we can move back to England? So you can see your friends still?" he offered, she grinned. The idea of settling down with Loki in Asgard was perfectly fine, the idea of settling down with Loki in _Midgard_ was a whole different story. She feared what her friends would think, married and settled at her age.

"I'd like that." she smiled and kissed him. He could sense her trepidation and wondered whether she was embarrassed. "When we find a computer I'll show you pictures of home." she said with a smile. "Which reminds me, Tony has a picture of the wedding dress they tried to get me to wear, it's _vile_!" she exclaimed happily "I completely forgot about that!" she laughed. He raised his eyebrows and laughed. She giggled again and settled back down to watch the TV. They sat silently watching the program.

"What is this?" Loki asked, pulling a face as a baby and a dog conversed.

"This is Family Guy. I dunno if you'll like it, but there's only this, some game shows, fucked up horror films or porn on at this time of night." she explained.

* * *

Tony walked around the tower the next morning, after discovering that Clarice and Hannibal weren't in their room. He was furious, had they left? He searched each room, getting more and more irate every time he revealed an empty room. He practically kicked open the door to his mini 'cinema', he had a much more impressive one back in Malibu, but this would have to do for here. He sighed when he saw them snuggled on the sofa, previously asleep.

"Where's the fucking fire?" Katie scowled at him as she rested her head on the back of the sofa, Loki, who was still asleep, moaned and buried his face against her. She looked back down at him briefly and smiled.

"Why are you in here?" Tony asked, his anger ebbing away slightly as he walked towards them. Katie rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Dear god, you didn't fuck in here did you?" he asked, aghast. She grinned cheekily as he rubbed his face, trying not to imagine it. She laughed.

"No we didn't, I wanted to show Loki the wonders of television. Somehow I don't think 'Family Guy' was to his taste." she yawned, pressing her face to the top of his head. Tony looked between her and the still asleep god.

"Is he genuinely still asleep?" he asked, not sure how he could have slept through the dramatic entrance Tony gave, it was worthy of a SWAT team. Katie shrugged before giving him a little shake. He groaned. She shook him more forcefully.

"What?" he grumbled into her arm. Katie grinned at him and giggled.

"We're going out for lunch. Be ready sometime soon." Tony said, stalking from the room, Katie's surprised face followed him out, Loki huffed.

* * *

Tony had decided to take them to a fancy French restaurant. Katie looked around secretly impressed, before her gaze settled on Loki, who looked extremely disgruntled, fidgeting with the Midgardian clothes they'd put him in. She smiled as he scowled at her, rolling his eyes. They'd decided to leave Thor back at the tower. Well, Loki had convinced them too.

"I've tried shaking him, throwing water over him, everything, he's out cold." Tony had said exasperatedly, gesturing to the slumbering Thor, who's snores where shaking the room. Katie scrunched her face up, god of thunder indeed. Loki had pursed his lips.

"You'll never wake him. Few things can. Leave him here, he'll probably still be asleep when we get back." he'd said, clearly not as worried as the others. Loki left the room as Tony and Katie wrote a note for him to wake up to. Manners didn't cost a thing.

The waiter came over, a man of mediocre attractiveness, he beamed at the table.

"Bonjour," he greeted them "Je m'appelle Jaq, je serai votre serveur." he spoke to them. Tony looked blankly at the man who handed them menu's. Loki was still scowling, even more so when he noticed that he couldn't read the menu.

"Uh, what?" Tony asked, also frowning at the menu. Katie rolled her eyes as she scanned the card.

"He said his name is Jaq and he's going to be our waiter." she said, realizing her French didn't go so far as to understand the variety of dishes listed.

"Ah, you speak French?" Jaq asked her, pleased, Loki glared at the man, as Katie smiled demurely.

"Un peu." she replied "Can we possibly have these in English?" she asked him, handing the menu back to him. He nodded, collecting them back in.

"D'accord, one moment please." he said with a wink and a grin at Katie. She raised her eyebrows at Pepper and Loki shifted, adjusting his top again.

"I say we request another waiter." he told the group with a glare at the back of the waiters head. Katie rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his arm. He met her gaze with pursed lips.

"We can't just get a new waiter because you're over-possessive. Deal with it." Tony said, leaning back in the chair and raising his eyebrows at the pissed god. Loki sniffed and sat back, looking at Jaq who was coming back over.

"He does or says one more inappropriate thing and I swear I will-"

"Here you go," Jaq handed out the new menus, cutting Loki's threat short. "Call me when you are ready to order." he said with another grin. Loki snarled slightly, covering most of his face with the menu. Katie was smirking down at hers, occasionally looking at her husband. Loki met her amused look with a frown.

"Oh you're loving this." he growled, looking back down. She giggled.

"Maybe." she replied.

* * *

Loki had been silent the whole journey home, and stormed out of the elevator first, straight towards their room. Bruce was sitting on the sofa and watched him go past with raised eyebrows. Katie sighed and took off her coat and shoes before following him. Tony chucked his keys on the table and flopped down on the opposite sofa, rubbing his hair angrily. Bruce watched him.

"Going back on the idea?" he asked the billionaire with a teasing grin. Tony rubbed his face and shook his head.

"No, not at all, but He-Who-Must-Ruin-Every-Fucking-Thing was snarling at anyone who so much as looked at Katie. It was like having an untrained Rottweiler with us." Tony grumbled as Pepper brought him a drink. Bruce nodded to it.

"Drinking before 3 in the afternoon, nice." he commented and Tony gave him a weary look as he knocked back the drink, placing the glass in Pepper's still outstretched hand without giving her so much as a glance. She pursed her lips down at him, taking the glass away anyway.

"They're enough to drive anyone to drink." he said, wondering idly whether Fury ever got drunk. He couldn't decide whether that was something he wanted to see or not. Bruce shrugged, not sure whether his friend was exaggerating as usual.

"Thor still asleep?" Tony asked as Bruce went back to the screen in his lap. He nodded with a smirk.

"Can't you hear the snoring still?" he asked, Tony lifted his head and concentrated, he heard to distinct rumble of Thor's snores, then the muffled sounds of Katie shouting. He rubbed his temples.

"Peps, I think you'll need to bring the bottle over." he sighed.

* * *

Loki turned from her in anger, staring out at the city. He heard her footsteps as she crossed the room, she yanked his arm to turn him to face her.

"Don't you turn away from me!" she growled, he snarled in her face.

"You think this isn't brought on yourself? You waltz around flashing anyone a smile, dressing yourself up and giggling at anything that's said!" he shouted at her, gesturing to her long sleeved tight dress.

"Oh, so I'm meant to walk around scowling and looking like a tramp? I want to dress up for me, for _you_. Who cares whether people look at me, or if they try and flirt? I'm _yours_, Loki, you should be grateful people want what you have, take it as a compliment!" she yelled back, holding his angry gaze.

"You hardly look like a tramp without all that stuff on your face, it signals that you _want_ attention, and you hardly shy away from their flirting!" he was really affected by her and the waiter, he was shocked by his reaction, but could not stop these feelings bubbling through him. Katie threw her hands in the air.

"Jesus Christ, if I reacted like this every time a woman so much as looked at you, we'd never fucking talk!" she shrieked back. He cocked his head, eyebrows knotted together.

"What?" he asked, his voice back at normal volume. She looked a little taken aback, and shifted slightly.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" she asked sheepishly, looking anywhere but at him. He smirked, taking a step forward.

"Not particularly," he admitted "Is my little Katie…_jealous_?" he asked, feigning surprise. She stared up at the painting above the bed and shrugged. He clucked his tongue at her.

"Pot calling the kettle black, eh?" he grinned predatorily at her, she snapped her gaze back to him.

"Hardly. I don't decide not to talk to you if someone takes an interest in you." she quirked an eyebrow at him, before turning to leave the room. He contemplated following her but decided it'd do more harm than good. He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, listening to Thor's ridiculously loud snores. It reminded him of when they were little and would run away, staying the night hidden away from parents, and Loki would stay up as look out.

He thought about what she had said. She wanted to dress up for him? He cared not what she looked like, in fact, that was one of the things furthest from his mind when it came to her. He was too busy trying to understand what went on in her head to be fussed whether she was wearing make up or not. He couldn't believe how much his feelings had changed so dramatically over such a short time, he was always possessive, even as a child with his toys, but this was a new level. She was not only being bedded by him, she was his _wife_, legally his. He hadn't really thought about it, but she was now his property, at least in Asgardian terms, he was sure she wouldn't react well if he told her that he owned her. Knowing that she'd noticed other women looking at him made him smile. He knew she was jealous of Sigyn, but that was within reason, any women would feel threatened in that circumstance. He'd overreacted, he could see that now, but was in no mood to grovel for her forgiveness yet.

He slid off the bed and exited the room, following the thunderous snores, leading him to Thor's room. He opened the door without bothering to knock, that wouldn't wake him. He stared down at his large brother with mild disgust. Thor was drooling proficiently, and it was gathering in his blond beard. Loki grimaced before waving a hand to vanish the offending substance, and sending an unpleasant jolt of magic through Thor, who sat up wildly. Loki waited patiently until he calmed down.

"Ah, brother, no need for such an awakening." Thor grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Loki smiled slightly.

"I'm afraid there was every reason, Tony had tried to wake you a few hours ago, to no avail." he informed his still half asleep brother. Thor sighed, looking around.

"What's the time?" he asked blearily, propping up the pillows and laying against them. Loki sniffed, seating himself in the armchair in the corner.

"About half 3." he replied. Thor's eyes widened slightly before ruffling his already messy hair. He rested his blue eyes on his little brother, who was sprawled in the chair, tracing his lips with one long finger. Thor inwardly sighed, the glint in Loki's eyes was never a good sign.

"What can I help you with brother?" he asked him wearily, and Loki just smiled serenely at him. Thor huffed, causing Loki's smile to widen to a grin.

"I'm guessing you're thinking about what we discussed last night?" Thor asked heavily, he rubbed his face, firstly it was too early for him to discuss such matters, secondly he had no intention of going through with the revolution idea.

"Of course." Loki grinned, letting his arm fall to the arm rest "I think we should ask the avengers. Or rather you should. I'll speak to my brother's, I'm sure they'd enjoy slaying Asgard's warriors." Loki spoke softly, the dark grin however was still present. Thor appraised his brother sadly.

"I really don't think this is the way to go about things-"

"Don't you realize how great Asgard could be under your rule?" Loki leaned forward "Odin has banned you from bringing Jane home, hasn't he? When you're king, she can visit as much as you wish, she could even be your queen. Odin was once a great king, let us not over look that, but you were right before, the old ways are done, he cannot accept that the way you do. We would not kill Odin, just…make him give you the throne, imprison him, let Katie be in charge of what happens to him." Loki reasoned with his brother, knowing all the ways to convince him. He hoped Thor would agree to Katie being in charge of his father, let Odin experience first hand this _cruelty_ she had in her. Thor looked up at his brother and took a deep breath.

* * *

Tony watched the young girl as she sat on the sofa, expertly using the old tablet he'd given her. She'd come storming in, demanding access to the internet, she'd been tapping away on the thing since he'd given it to her, not a word more except 'thank you'. They'd heard the yelling and Bruce kept throwing her glances in case she had an outburst. He didn't fancy having a tablet to the head.

"Does this thing have a camera?" she asked, frowning at the screen. Tony got up and sat next to her.

"Yeah, let me get it up." he said, taking it from her hands and selecting a few things, then his face appeared on the screen. He smiled and handed it back to her.

"Thanks, has it got skype? Jamie doesn't believe it's me…" she trailed off, sweeping her finger across the screen in search of the little icon. She found it and created an account. Tony watched her wait for her friend to set up her camera, tapping her nails on the edge of the device. The screen came on and a brunette girl with pale skin appeared, the girl covered her mouth and almost began to cry.

"I thought you were dead!" Jamie's voice came through the machine sounding tinny and was a bit later than her movements on the camera. Katie grinned.

"No, not yet." she replied.

The girls were deep in conversation when Loki walked into the room, she looked up at him and smiled. They'd been talking about meaningless things really, Katie asking questions relentlessly to avoid Jamie asking her anything. Oh she'd tried, but Katie pretended the connection was bad. Tony had offered to bring them over, and Jamie had been hesitant.

Loki sat himself next to her and peered at the screen. He recognized the girl from the photo on Katie's phone. Katie hastily said her goodbyes and returned to browse Facebook, opening up pictures and handing the device to Loki.

"Click this arrow to go through them." she told him as she got up to get herself a drink. He frowned and looked at the screen, Tony peering nonchalantly at it. He barked a laugh, all subtly gone as he scooted over to look at the screen with Loki.

"How old were you here?" Tony asked, pointing to the picture. She smirked as she finished her drink.

"About 11, 12, keep going there's some awful ones on there." she told them with a smile as Thor came in. Bruce had moved to sit the other side of Loki, much to the latter's discomfort. He swore he'd never fully trust the man again, he liked to keep his distance, he had no intention of being smacked into the floor again. He clicked to the next photo and grinned.

"Are you sure you want me to see these?" he asked over his shoulder as she made her way over to them, Thor at her heels. She placed a kiss on his head then played with his hair.

"Yeah, it's not like they're private." she said as Thor leaned over. He chuckled at the picture.

"I am famished, where may I find sustenance?" Thor asked Tony who waved in the general direction of the corridor. Katie sighed as they all laughed at yet another picture. She elbowed Thor in the stomach.

"C'mon fatty, let's see if we can find the kitchen, I don't trust you alone." she smirked at her brother-in-law and led him away from the group. They searched the house much as her and Loki had the night before, except Thor didn't care about what was in each room. They soon found the kitchen, a large room with all the latest appliances, gleaming in the sunlight. As Katie looked around she doubted Tony ever used this room. Thor began searching the cupboards. She put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"I think it'd be best if you let me cook." she reasoned, he chuckled.

"Yes, perhaps that would be wise." he agreed, seating himself at the island as she searched through the cabinets. For a room that was never used, it was well stocked, maybe Pepper cooked for him? She decided she'd have to help the woman to get a back bone if that was the case.

"What do you fancy?" she asked as she looked in the large fridge. She pulled out a full pack of bacon and held it up.

"What is it?" he asked, looking over the meat suspiciously.

"Bacon, I don't know a man on earth, except a vegetarian, that doesn't like bacon." she said as she threw the packet onto the counter, finding some oil in the cupboard and lifting down a frying pan from the rack.

"That sounds like a fine choice then." he beamed at her, she smiled back but could sense something was troubling him. She leaned on the island and fixed him with a stare. Thor shifted slightly, laughing uneasily.

"Loki's been to see you, hasn't he?" she deduced as she studied him "About what was said last night?" Thor looked at the marble table top and sighed.

"Yes, he said I should ask the avengers for their assistance." he told her worriedly. She scrutinized him for a moment before nodding and turning back to the hob and started to cook his breakfast.

"You should." she told him as the bacon hissed when she dropped in it the pan. She delved through the drawers for a spatula as Thor sat in silence. She turned back to him, leaning against the counter next to the oven. He was examining the coffee machine thoughtfully.

"You really think we should do this?" he asked her as she got a cup and made him a coffee. She looked down at his pleading expression and sighed.

"I do. It wouldn't hurt to mention it to the avengers. See what they say. If they seem to think it's a good idea, I'm sure they'd offer their services willingly. If not, we still have Byleist and Helblindi to ask, they were lovely." she said, raising her eyebrows as she turned back to flip the bacon over. When the only sound was the spitting of the oil for a good few minutes she turned what looked to be a radio on.

A pop song that she didn't recognize came on, it was catchy though, and she found herself dancing her way round the kitchen as she cooked. She placed the pile of bacon sandwiches on the table in front of Thor as he laughed at her. He ate each one as if he'd never seen food before. She was glad she was aware of his staggering appetite and had cooked enough for him. He gestured to her, frowning.

"Are you not eating?" he asked through a mouthful. She resisted the temptation to grimace and shook her head.

"No, we went out for lunch while you were asleep. We left you a note." she explained, he nodded and followed his last mouthful with the last of his coffee. He sat back and smiled.

"You're a good cook, Loki is in luck." he grinned at her, she rolled her eyes.

"It was hardly a gourmet meal." she replied with a laugh as she got up to return to the group. They walked in silence, until Thor cleared his throat.

"I will ask them today." he announced as they neared where their friends were gathered. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Good boy." she sad patronizingly, going up on her tip-toes to pat his head. He laughed and pushed her lightly and she stumbled into the room.

"Oh hey fat-ass." Tony greeted with a wide grin. Katie rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, kissing the side of his head.

"I never knew you were once fat." Loki smirked up at her, she pursed her lips. "I much prefer you this way, although your assets were much larger before." he gave her a lopsided grin as she huffed, folding her arms under her bust and looking down at them.

"I do not have small boobs!" she pouted at him.

"They're smaller than Loki's." Thor commented with a chuckle at the look he received from his brother. She looked at the men quizzically.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear that right?" Tony asked, looking between the two gods, astonished. Thor laughed loudly as Loki chuckled, rubbing his forehead.

"It's…an odd story." Loki finally said as Thor continued laughing. Katie walked around the sofa to slid into his lap.

"We're all ears." she said brow furrowed in confusion as the brothers continued to laugh each time they caught each others eye.

"C'mon, this is getting creepy now, the story probably is no where near as bad as what we're imagining now." Tony rationalized. Loki took a deep breath.

"As children…adolescents, whichever, Thor and I would entertain ourselves by going to places only the women in Asgard could go," he started with a chuckle "To be honest, I think you come off in a worse light Thor! You used to suggest it!" he gestured to his brother who was still laughing.

"Carry on." Katie patted his chest impatiently.

"Well, as I can do magic…I used to transform myself into a female…whereas Thor used to have to dress up, using a stolen bra and a wig." Loki explained, shrugging, still grinning at Thor.

"In my defense, we were getting to see women naked, we were teenagers, it was the closest we got!" Thor explained with a laugh. Katie, Bruce and Tony all had their mouths hanging open, looking between the two. Katie snapped her mouth shut and coughed.

"We'll pretend we never had this conversation, and you promise to _never_ show me you as a woman. _Never._" She pointed a finger in Loki's face.

"You have my word." he said with a smile.

* * *

**Yeah, not a lot really happens here, but this sets up for their plan of action to come to light in the next chapter.**

**The female Loki thing will come in later on (poor Katie) it wasn't just random!**

**Love you all people! xox**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! Seriously, I feel so bad, please don't have forgotten about me! :( **

**Thank you to all those who have favourited/reviewed/followed, you're all amazing and I love you!**

**This chapter is quite psychology heavy, I apologize. **

**You'd think it having been two odd weeks that this chapter would be amazing...well, it's not really, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Katie was laying on the sofa, wearing the shirt Loki had been the day before and her underwear. No one was here, they'd left her for the day so here she lay, scrolling through Facebook idly. Thor had asked Tony whether he and the others would team up with them if they went against Odin. Tony had enthusiastically agreed, and today had taken the brothers downstairs to the other floors to work on some project that would help them. It was all very secretive and she had just let them get on with it. Pepper had work to attend to as usual, leaving Katie alone. She didn't mind so much, it'd been a hectic time and was happy to just relax.

She was absentmindedly eating a packet of crisps when the lift sounded, and the doors slid open. She didn't look up, expecting it to be one, or all, of the guys. When the new arrival didn't say anything, she glanced up and froze. Nick Fury flanked by Natasha and Clint walked in and gave her a forced smile.

"I assume you're Katherine?" Fury asked his hands clasped behind his back. She looked from him to the two agents either side of him. She met Fury's one-eyed gaze again.

"Yeah." she answered casually, popping another crisp in her mouth. She could tell Fury was trying to be patient as he took a deep breath. The trio walked further into the room and Katie switched her gaze back to the tablet in front of her, trying to feign indifference.

"Where are Stark and the others?" he asked her standing at the end of the sofa. She looked up and swallowed her mouthful, her heart beating erratically.

"In one of the labs, why?" she asked, holding the pack out to Fury, he turned down her offer with a shake of his head.

"Where is Loki?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"With Tony." she replied. He took another deep breath and looked around. Natasha and Clint were yet to say anything, but she wasn't surprised, they avoided talking to her at all costs. Fury stared her down and she looked back evenly, waiting.

"We need to take you in for some tests." he told her eventually. Katie smiled slightly before swiping her finger up the tablet again, pretending to be engrossed.

"I don't think that'll happen." she answered, her eyes never leaving the screen. Her heart was beating a little faster. What if they took her in by force? Was that why S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents were here? Fury actually smiled.

"And why is that?" he asked her. She looked up at him again.

"Loki won't let you take me." she told him, narrowing her eyes slightly. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, cocking his head. She shook her head, looking back at the screen.

"Oh, no. Jarvis?" she called out, looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, Princess Katherine?" The A.I's voice echoed slightly around the room.

"Tell Tony that Fury is here and they need to come back up please." she ordered the voice, still looking at the ceiling.

"Certainly." he replied. Fury watched her as she resumed her activities on the tablet. She looked up at the three of them and nodded to the sofas.

"Have a seat, they may be a while." she told them, the authority in her voice surprising her. Fury raised an eyebrow but sat down opposite her none the less. The others remained standing and she eyed them cautiously.

After what seemed like the longest awkward silence she'd endured, the lift sounded and the doors slid open, Loki stormed out first, looking around, his green eyes wild. Katie looked up and noticed he relaxed when he spotted her. He narrowed his eyes and waved a hand as he walked over to her, her black jeans appeared on her legs. She smiled up at him and sat herself up. He sat next to her, pulling her onto his lap, arms wrapped protectively around her as he glowered at Fury over her head. She adjusted herself, having been crushed against him in an uncomfortable position as Tony and Thor strode over.

"Fury, what a pleasure to have your company two days in a row." Tony said sarcastically as he threw himself on the sofa beside Loki. Thor looked warily between Loki and Fury before he sat himself gingerly on the sofa.

"We need to run some tests on Miss Katherine." Fury said not backing down from the staring contest Loki had started. Katie threw up her left hand, which narrowly missed smacking Tony in the face.  
"_Mrs. _Or princess, you know, I'm okay with that as well." She said wiggled her fingers so the ring shone in the light. Loki dropped his gaze to her hand and smirked, before looking back at Fury.

"What kind of tests?" he asked, keeping Katie pressed against him, ignoring her shifting and slight wincing. This was the one man he _really_ didn't want anywhere near her. Fury huffed an over dramatic sigh.

"Psychological tests, we also need to get a blood sample, finger prints and history." he told them calmly as the others all looked at each other nervously or with dislike. Katie couldn't see what was happening but she could feel the tension, and her stomach dropped when she heard 'blood sample'.

"You can fuck _right_ off if you think you're coming anywhere near me with a fucking needle!" she cried, her heart race increasing and she was working herself up into a panic. Loki smoothed her hair as she tried to turn round. He allowed her to twist round to glare at Fury. Loki grinned smugly at him.

"Well, that settles it then." he said with a disarming grin. Fury switched his gaze from looking exasperatedly at Katie to looking warningly at Loki.

"Does it?" he asked, narrowing his one eye threateningly. Loki chuckled as he stood up, letting Katie slide down till she was standing, his arm still wrapped possessively around her.

"There's no way you're taking her if she does not wish to go. You may bring your tests here if you so desperately need to do them, but, ah, no needles." he smiled dangerously at Fury who sighed, and stood up, squaring up to him slightly. Katie looked worriedly between the two.

"We'll be back soon then." Fury told him, looking down at Katie before sweeping from the room, Natasha and Clint following. They watched them leave silently.

"Why are they acting as if I'm some sort of criminal?" Katie whined miserably. Loki looked down at her and grinned.

"I'm afraid that's what happens when you're associated with me." he told her, releasing his hold on her. Tony sighed and stood up, clapping Loki on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get back to work." he said heading for the lift, Thor followed him awkwardly. Loki kissed Katie's forehead and followed them as well. Katie stood alone sadly as she watched them leave.

* * *

The doors to the lift slid open and the three men looked at Fury, Clint and Natasha who had made themselves very much at home, sipping drinks and lounging around. Loki scanned the room and found no sign of Katie.

"Where is she?" he demanded, storming into the room, Thor and Tony close at his heels. Fury looked up amusedly.

"With the psychiatrist." he answered, taking a sip of his drink. Tony visibly relaxed and seated himself down. Thor moved next to his brother, the two of them looking at Fury with matching expressions of confusion.

"What is this psychiatrist you speak of?" Thor asked, brow furrowed.

"A person that is trained to assess the mental health of a person." Tony answered "She'll be fine, sit down, we'll wait it out." he told the gods, gesturing to the sofas. Thor moved slowly to seat himself down whilst Loki sighed irately and walked to look out of the window. He didn't understand why all this was necessary. Well, he did. He wasn't stupid. They thought that the two of them were planning something, that they were going to need to know how best to extract information from her. His stomach lurched. What if they were torturing her now? They tortured him. He rubbed his face agitatedly, she'd already suffered for being his ally, why couldn't people just leave her alone? They had more pressing matters to attend to. He was so lost in thought he jumped when he realized Tony was standing next to him.

"They think she's a threat." Tony told him quietly, also looking out at the city. Loki looked him up and down before looking out again.

"She will be when we're finished with her." he smiled, Tony chuckled.

"Well, I hope so anyway. Reckon she'll do it?" he asked, looking back at the group to make sure they weren't listening. Loki's smile widened to a grin.

"She'll have to. She won't let us leave her here, she'll want to help. The only way she can help is if we train her." he muttered back.

"How long do you think she'll need?" Tony asked, he'd seen her attack the guards, there was no denying she had a fire in her, but could they hone that and turn her into someone deadly? Loki shrugged.

"I don't know. I believe she will try her best though, it just depends whether she has what it takes." he replied. He so hoped she did. The things they could do if he didn't have to worry about her all the time…he shuddered with excitement. _One step at a time_ he told himself. They were silent for a while, watching the inhabitants of New York go about their daily business.

"What are they doing with her in there?" Loki asked angrily, breaking the silence between them. They'd been waiting a good half hour. Tony shrugged.

"These things take a while, I assume they'll do every test possible." Tony said bitterly, finishing his drink.

* * *

Katie had her head on the table. The psychiatrist looked at her sadly and sighed, still holding up a card.

"Please just tell me what you see." the woman said gently. Katie lifted her head up an inch and let it drop onto the table again.

"No. I'm sick of these fucking cards." she growled into the table. She was initially okay with doing all these tests, as she was genuinely interested in what they'd reveal about her. Now however, she was contemplating shoving the ridiculously big pile of cards down the smug bitches' throat.

"What is it that annoys you so about them?" the woman asked, placing the card gently on the table as if it was a sacred relic. Katie sighed and threw herself back in the chair.

"Oh, maybe the fact you've been showing these to me for the past hour? Asking the same stupid questions each fucking time?" she replied sarcastically, messing her hair up further, sighing angrily. The woman cocked her head and looked at her sympathetically. _Wait for it…_ Katie thought as she met the woman's gaze.

"And how does that make you feel?" she asked her, her voice the same forced, polite and caring one all councilors had. _There we go._ Katie thought as her blood boiled.

"Like I'm gonna shove those fucking cards in every available orifice you have." she replied, mimicking her voice as she leant forward on the table, clasping her hands on the desk. The woman sighed and made a note on her clipboard, before holding up the card again.

"Just try, we're nearly through with them. What do you see?" she said staring at her pointedly.

"A chainsaw wielding dragon wearing a necklace made of children's head slaying rabbits." Katie answered, pursing her lips. "It's some fucking black swirls." she growled. The woman sighed and placed the card on the pile.

Katie finally emerged looking exhausted, her curly hair was in disarray from constantly being on the verge of tearing it out. The psychiatrist followed her out, looking equally drained. The trio of SHIELD agents stood expectantly.

"Well, we'll call you with the results, Katherine." Fury smiled at her as he inclined his head to her. She stared back, looking like she'd slightly lost the will to live. Loki had walked over to her and stood next to her, watching her cautiously. Fury swept away, Clint and Natasha at his heels. The four of them got into the lift. Fury stared her down threateningly as the doors shut on them.

"Get me a drink." She said tiredly. Tony strode over to the bar and looked at the selection of drinks.

"What do you want?" he called out to her as she turned and sighed, shaking her head at Loki as she snuggled against him.

"Something strong." she replied, before burying her face against Loki's chest. "Can't we just kill them all?" she muttered to him. He laughed.

"What, all of SHIELD?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her. She giggled and shook her head.

"No, just anyone against us." she told him sadly. He chuckled and took the drink from Tony's outstretched hand and let her have a sip before vanishing it. She stared him down, wondering what exactly was going on.

"We have a surprise for you, and you need to be completely sober for it." he told her with a wicked grin. She narrowed her eyes at him, giving Tony and Thor equally suspicious looks as they too grinned at her. Loki entwined their hands and dragged her to the lift in one smooth motion.

"What is going on?" she asked, the men around her unnervingly quiet. Loki smirked and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You'll see, it's a good surprise, I promise." he told her, Tony and Thor smiled down at her, they were clearly excited to see her reaction. They were very proud of whatever the surprise was.

"But I hate surprises!" Katie whined, she'd rather they just told her what it is, she'd probably be excited instead of cautious as she was right now. Loki rolled his eyes as the lift opened and they strode down the corridor. They stopped in front of a pair of large metal double doors, Tony entered a code into a panel as Loki conjured a piece of black cloth, which he wrapped round her head.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, trying to rip it off her eyes as he tied it tightly. She heard the doors open.

"I told you it's a surprise." Loki muttered into her ear as his arm knocked the back of her knees so she fell into his arms. He lifted her up and carried her down the stairs.

"Seriously Loki, I…I'm really not cool with this." she stuttered quietly. He laughed, his cool breath swept across her cheek before he kissed her forehead. She heard more beeping as yet another code was punched into a pad. Loki put her down, leading her by the hand into a room which, judging by their echoing footsteps, was huge.

"Before I let you see where we are, I think I need to explain it." Loki started, standing behind her, stroking her hip as he rested his cheek against the side of her head.

"You are all for going against Odin, yet you would be less than useless in a fight." she opened her mouth to retort, but he pressed a long finger against her lips "Which is to be expected, you've never had a reason to fight in your short little life. And I know that you will want to help us, and would never let yourself be left in safety, so we created this place, in the hope we could train you to actually be of some use." He finished, taking the blindfold off her. She blinked in the light until her eyes adjusted and she took in the room. It was terrifyingly big. There was a vast amount of gym equipment, most of which she had never seen before, in one corner, a collection of human shaped dummies, arranged in a seemingly random order, numbers painted on their chests, in the center of the room. It seemed a little empty, was there not a smaller room they could have used?

"Jesus." she whispered as she took a step forward and looked around again. She looked at the three men, who all looked very smug. Loki waved his hands and a black velvet box, slightly bigger than a CD case appeared in his hands. She looked down at it and pursed her lips. Not a gift.

"Due to your genetics, you are weak and easily damaged, not your fault, you didn't ask to be born human, but this will conquer that issue." he said, opening the box and pulling out a gold necklace. It was a snake, the head of which was the clasp, which fitted with the tail. The eyes were emeralds and diamonds made the pattern of the snake's skin. It was unbelievably beautiful. He put it around her neck and she suddenly felt a rush of warmth.

"It's filled with magic, basically, you cannot be hurt by minor things." Loki explained, a knife materializing in his hand. Before she could fully register it, he stabbed her side. She yelped, but surprisingly, only felt a warm sensation as she healed around the knife, watching with rapt interest and mild horror as her skin pushed it out of her. She looked up at Loki, her mouth hanging open. He was grinning at her.

"It's very impressive actually." Tony grinned. Loki waved his hand at them and they retreated without a word. Katie frowned as she watched them leave.

"Well, let's get started." he grinned, another knife appearing in his hand, which he handed to her. She looked down at it then at him. He pointed to the dummies and she rolled her eyes. She figured out what to do with it.

"Are we starting now?" she asked incredulously, his grin widened.

"No time like the present my little mortal." he told her.

* * *

The knife lodged itself in the wall with a dull thud.

It clattered to the floor loudly.

It bounced off the dummy, then fell to the floor.

It flew sideways across the room and collided noisily with some sort of weight machine.

Each time she missed her target Loki would get angrier and angrier. He'd already destroyed one of the dummies. Katie was starting to get scared. He'd gone from patiently showing her and allowing her a couple of mistakes, but now he was like a drill sergeant, and the angrier he got, the more scared she got, hence the worse she got at hitting the target.

"Do it again, and do. Not. Fuck. Up." Loki growled to her. She snatched the knife out of his hand and he narrowed his eyes at her as she frowned at him. He'd been spending far too much time with Tony. She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. Her hand was shaking slightly.

"You think you're going to hit a target whilst shaking like a leaf?" he yelled at her. She kept her gaze forward, her grip on the knife tightening.

"Shut up, Loki." she growled, trying to concentrate. He span her around and snarled at her. She recoiled a little.

"I'm doing you a favor you useless little harlot! Do you think this is my idea of fun?" he shouted at her, she blinked away any emotion. He ran a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"You're worse than I thought you could possibly be. Useless. Dangerously bad. Absolutely pathetic." he spat out to her, growling. Katie was shaking more now, but out of anger. She would prove him wrong, she'd do it. She span around and threw the knife in anger. Her chest heaving as she looked at where the knife had landed. Loki looked down at her.

"What were you expecting?" he sneered at her, watching disappointment wash over her. The knife hung lamely out of the wall. "Life isn't like those films you are so fond of." he told her with malice as she stared at the knife. Loki looked out at the sky, which was completely dark, save for the orange glow of the cities lights. He grabbed her arm and swung her around, letting go of her when she was facing the door.

"I've had enough of watching you fail miserably for one day." he growled at her, pushing her forward as she dragged herself along dejectedly.

* * *

The days of the weeks that followed were pretty much the same. Katie found that if she performed particularly well, Loki would reward her that night by satisfying her straight away, as many times as he could. If she wasn't her best, he was rough, and teased her relentlessly, giving Katie her release almost reluctantly. If she failed miserably, he took what he wanted from her, whether she wanted to or not, and took no care over her needs. Those nights he'd pull her against him and say:

"Maybe you will actually try tomorrow, hmm?"

She was definitely improving, she found his methods of punishing or rewarding her very effective. They'd moved onto moving targets now, which explained the reason the room was so big. Loki produced many illusions of people, who were all trying to attack her, she would have to slay them all, in any way she could, and avoid getting hurt. She was pretty good at this, she loved the ability to go crazy and be as ruthless as she liked. He told her that they were going to move onto moving targets and moving allies soon. She'd mastered still targets and allies. Loki was very meticulous in his methods. They would only move onto the next stage when she could practically do the stage they were on in her sleep.

The day started at 6 in the morning, with a workout that nearly killed her, led by Thor, the majority of the day was spent learning how to fight with Loki, and over dinner Tony and the brothers would talk about how they were going to actually carry out the revolt, talking Katie through the points she was unsure of, explaining any terminology she didn't know. She was surprised she had the energy to partake in what she'd termed Loki's Sexual Conditioning. She now knew how it felt to be one of Skinner's rats.

Loki watched her with a slight sense of pride as she hacked her way through the illusions which were all dressed in the typical Asgardian warrior's uniform. They'd explained the night before where all the weaknesses were in the armor and surprisingly she'd remembered. She was not graceful, she was no Sif, but she got the job done, and seemed to enjoy it far too much. Looking at the mad, dangerous glint in her grey eyes as she spun around the warriors, slashing and stabbing them, he realized just how well Heimdall had done in the choosing of his mortal wife. He'd have to thank him when they returned. One of the illusions "killed" her and they all vanished. She sighed irately, ruffling her mass of curls furiously.

"What exactly happened there?" he called out to her, making sure his voice didn't betray how he was actually proud of her. She glared at him, throwing the knife on the floor.

"I don't know, I think I got too relaxed." She huffed. She was so critical of herself when she thought she'd performed badly, which only made her learn faster. He rarely told her what she'd done well, and when he did, it was only at exceptional moments, which he played down. He shook his head and clucked his tongue.

"That's the one thing I told you to _always_ remember. How difficult is that to remember? _Always be alert_." He told her, his voice like ice. She'd mouthed the words with him and sighed.

"Yes I know, I know. 'Don't underestimate your enemy' I get it." She moaned. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Then why do you not _show_ that you know it? Try again, go." he said, creating the illusions before she had a chance to react or arm herself. She swept down, grabbed the knife, whilst knocking one of them out. He watched her duck, dive, stab and kick the creations, which once slayed fell to the ground and disappeared with a golden glow.

They sat leaning against the wall, eating a lunch Tony had dropped down to them before heading off out. Katie picked at the sandwich thoughtfully, as Loki watched her. She must have dropped at least two dress sizes, and she wasn't big to begin with, and she'd become lean, not overly so, but there was a definite shape to her arms. She dropped them into her lap and looked at him.

"Did any of you hear back from Fury?" she asked a slight frown gracing her lips. Loki nodded, furrowing his brow.

"Yes, I was meant to ask you about this, Tony said they have diagnosed you with mild APD, I have no idea what that means, and he just shrugged it off…does that mean anything to you?" he asked her, giving her a questioning look as she grinned and then started laughing.

"APD is antisocial personality disorder, it's the new more socially accepted term for a psychopath or sociopath, they've sort of combined the two. I don't suppose they gave a subtype did they?" she managed to say through occasional giggles.

"Malevolent." He replied, his eyes slightly wide. "So…you're a psychopath?" he asked, stunned. She shrugged, chewing a mouthful of sandwich and swallowing.

"I guess so, I'm not sure what the malevolent one is, I assume it's something to do with being generally a nasty person, we'll have to Google it." She said lightly, taking another bite of her lunch, still smiling.

"How do you know all this?" he asked her, giving her his undivided attention. She smirked and swallowed.

"I did psychology at school. Abnormal psychology was always my favorite topic. That and anything Freud of course, always a good laugh." She explained. He looked back at his lunch, thoughtfully. He couldn't imagine her at school, or in any form of institution. He assumed she was not the easiest of students.

"Has Tony asked his pals about helping us?" She asked, jerking him out of his thoughts. A smile spread slowly across his angular features.

"Well, I believe tonight is the night." He told her, she frowned in confusion "They are joining us for dinner tonight."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I seriously love you all! xox  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Woo quick update! Just wanted to clarify, no, Katherine is not a psychopath, she misunderstood due to a lack of communication. **

**People often assume if they need to see a councilor or are diagnosed with a mental health problem that they are mad and that people will treat them differently, I cannot stress enough how much this isn't true! **

**You're perfect no matter what.**

**Just want to put that out there, and this is the issue I was _trying _to address, but maybe I should have done it in the same chapter...**

**Oops. Anyway, this has a few feels in it.**

**Thank you for all those who followed/favourited/reviewed, I love you all immensely!**

* * *

The table was in awkward silence. Tony sat at the head, Steve to his right, Bruce to his left. Bruce, Katie, Loki and Thor sat staring at Steve, Natasha, Clint and Fury respectively. Pepper was in California doing some press conferences, so was unable to join them. Katie had to keep fighting the urge to laugh, she'd seen the footage of these people running around, saving New York, and now here they were in a hilariously domestic situation. That and it was so awkward it'd gone beyond painful to hilarious. She looked over at the people that hated her and bit her lip. She was shaking with silent laughter. Loki elbowed her and widened his eyes at her, causing her to splutter, turning it quickly into a cough.

"Tony, it's normally impossible to shut you up, say something." Bruce muttered, Tony shrugged desperately at him.

"What am I meant to say?" he hissed back to him. Katie pretended to have a coughing fit before she broke a rib, everyone could hear them, but were pretending not to. She looked over at her brother-in-law and actually thought she was going to explode, she'd never seen someone look so bemused in her whole life.

"Excuse me." She choked out between fake coughs and sped down the corridor to the bathroom. Once she was in there she laughed until she cried and her stomach ached. She calmed down quite quickly and splashed a little water on her face and took some deep breathes before she rejoined the silent group. Natasha threw her a filthy look as she sat down. Katie smirked at her.

"So…" Katie said, clearing her throat and looking around at the Earth's Mightiest Heroes and hoped someone would pick up the conversation. She met Tony's gaze and urged him on.

"So…" he repeated, nodding. Katie let her head fall to her palm and rubbed her forehead.

"Why did you invite us all round then Tony?" Steve finally asked, almost excitedly as if he'd saved the dinner. Tony glanced at Katie and the brothers, who watched him eagerly, barely containing their apprehension.

"Well, I thought it would be nice for us all to get together, you know, it's been almost a month since we've all been here, together." Tony backed out of bringing up the real reason. Katie sighed loudly, Loki pursed his lips and poked his food around and Thor stared Tony down, who shrugged slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does our presence bother you?" Natasha asked louder than was necessary. Katie looked up at her and smiled sweetly.

"Of course not, sweetie." She replied in false honeyed tones. Natasha narrowed her eyes at her.

"You may have them fooled, but I know the pair of you are anything but good news." Natasha growled at her, leaning forward. Clint put a hand on her arm, shaking his head down at her.

"It's not worth it, Nat. He's nuts and she's a bitch." Clint spat. He would have laughed at the matching faces of anger the couple exploded into, if he didn't hate their very existence.

"Excuse me?" Katie growled.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of her like that!" Loki snarled at the same time. Clint held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Guys, leave it, we're at the dinner table." Tony reprimanded them. Katie sat slowly back in her chair, still staring at Natasha. Loki snarled before grabbing his drink. The others watched silently, avoiding making eye contact with any of them.

"Well it's true." Natasha muttered, Katie dropped her fork in anger and cocked her head to the side.

"Aren't we a bit old for all this?" she asked throwing her hand up. Tony started to say something, his finger held up.

"Well _I_ might be…shouldn't you be in a highchair?" she retorted, Katie snorted.

"Please, you're about 5 years older than me, grow the fuck up." She spat, a snarl on her full lips. Natasha held her hands up.

"Oops, I offended the princess. 'Off with her head', am I right?" she mocked Katie's English accent badly and smirked.

"Oh, I wish." Katie smiled.

"You'd fucking love that wouldn't you? You and you're beloved prince, fucking psychos, the both of you." Natasha almost yelled, losing the composure she was so well trained to have. Katie stood up, flipping her plate over in the process so food flew over the four sitting opposite her and the plate smacked Natasha in the face. She stormed out without a single glance behind her. The table sat in silence. Fury, Clint, Natasha and Steve sat in shock, looking at the pasta they were covered in, an ugly bruise already forming under Natasha's eye. Loki wiped his mouth and stood up. He waved a hand over them and the food disappeared.

"Congratulations." He said icily and followed Katie down the corridor.

"Where the fuck did that come from Romanoff?" Fury growled to her. She looked down as if she'd just woken up from a dream and wasn't sure what was going on.

"I…her test results…" she mumbled, giving her plate a confused look. Fury looked at Tony who once again shrugged, looking slightly guilty.

"You didn't explain it to her, did you?" he asked the billionaire exasperatedly.

"Look, I had no idea what it meant, how was I going to explain it to her?" he defended himself loudly. Fury rolled his eyes and got up to follow the couple.

* * *

Loki entered their bedroom and found her staring out of the window, her forehead pressed against the glass. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair as she sniffed and sighed. She buried her face in his shoulder and hugged him back tightly. Loki sighed and lifted her up; she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He sat her on the window ledge and moved her hair out of her face.

"You've gone from fearsome fighter, to…well this." He commented as she played with his shirt. She didn't say anything, just watched her hands. He pulled her chin up and forced her to look at him.

"You're more than this, you're more than her." He told her, stroking her chin. "As you would say, 'man up'." He said with a smile. She laughed weakly and dropped her head to his shoulder. There was a knock on the door, they turned to see Fury standing in the doorway.

"Katherine, Tony told me he didn't debrief you on the tests correctly." Fury started, walking slowly into the room, Loki kept a firm hold on her. "What do you know?" he asked her gently. She blinked quickly.

"That I've got APD…I'm a psychopath." She answered thickly. Fury actually smiled.

"Don't you think if you were a psychopath we'd take you in, get you treatment?" he asked her, she looked down, clearly embarrassed. "You have a _mild_ case of Malevolent Antisocial Personality Disorder. What she told me was you have an issue with authority due to your mother being quite lax in her discipline; the treatment your siblings and others gave you has led you to become distrustful of others, and filled with self-hate and anger. This has manifested into a lack of guilt, and aggression, you treat others how they have treated you. You take pleasure in others psychological and physical pain because you believe that they deserve it, you've experienced it so everyone should. You're not mad. You're just a little bit of a handful." Fury explained, finishing with another smile that unintentionally freaked her out.

"Well _I _could have told you that." Loki smirked, and she rolled her eyes. He pulled her into another hug and kissed her forehead. He had no idea what Fury meant by how her siblings treated her, and he was sure she wouldn't want to talk about it. Not now anyway.

"Natasha just feels that she has competition, ignore her." Fury told her and left them alone. Katie looked at the closed door with her mouth open slightly.

"…competition?" she muttered, looking up at Loki who looked rather smug.

"You two and Pepper are the only females in a group of men. Of course there's going to be competition. You don't feel threatened by her?" Loki asked, playing with the waistband of her shorts.

"Well…she is attractive, but no, I'm not intimidated." She answered as he watched her, a familiar glint in his eye. He smirked.

"No, well you've no reason to be." He told her, sliding his hand up her top, she giggled and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"No, there is no way I am joining you. Have you gone mad?" Natasha asked, unsettled by her loss of temper earlier. Clint was trying to calm her down by rubbing her back soothingly, but to be honest it was making her more irate. Tony sat back and pulled a face.

"When was I not mad? And this needs to happen; you want them to go back? This is the only way they can. So, unless you wanna team up with them, you're gonna have to help us." He reasoned, the food long forgotten about.

"So, your plan is to waltz into the world of the…_gods_, and just…take Odin's throne?" Steve asked, genuinely confused, still struggling to come to terms with the fact that the homicidal manic and his brother were gods.

"No, we have a plan. Loki is going to coerce the frost giants to join us, hopefully you will help us, and we fight. My father will not give up the throne willingly." Thor explained. Clint frowned.

"That still sounds along the lines of 'waltz in and take the throne.'" He said skeptically.

"Well, I'm in." Bruce said. Tony grinned and slapped his closest friend on the back.

"Of course you are, we already included you in the numbers, buddy." He told Bruce with a chuckle.

"Listen well, you either join us, and give Loki a chance to have a normal life with Katie, or you abandon us and have to keep watch of them constantly and sentence me to imprisonment or worse." Thor said, giving each of them a long stare.

"Why would you be locked up?" Clint asked, his brow furrowed. Thor looked at them and sighed.

"I promised father I would bring them back. That's why he let me come here. If I go back without them, well, it'll bode ill for me, and for you." Thor explained. Steve sat back and crossed his arms, Tony watched him, holding his breath excitedly. Steve sighed and held his hands up in defeat and Tony laughed, shaking Steve's hand.

"I don't really understand, but I'll help. I'm not doing this for them," he pointed at the corridor "I just don't see why you should be punished for their actions." He frowned slightly. The others stared him down, their eyes screaming 'traitor'. Natasha stood up, Clint at her heels.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Not after what he did to Clint." She said as she and Clint walked to the lift. The others watched them go. Fury leaned forward and clasped his hands on the table.

"I'll see if I can get you any weaponry or if any other agents are willing to help your cause." He told them. Thor nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, Nick." Tony said with a tight smile. The agent nodded and also got up to leave. Steve sighed heavily and looked around.

"Where have they got to?" he pointed at the empty seats of Loki and Katie. Tony visibly shuddered and moved to the sofas, Thor smiled.

"Probably just talking things through." Thor laughed and followed Tony. Steve looked confused and turned to them.

"Well shouldn't we go get them? Bruce and I need to be updated." He asked, brow furrowed. Bruce smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Why don't you go get them? Peace offering and all that." He suggested, moving to the sofas where Tony was chuckling. Steve ignored the laughter and made his way down the corridor.

"That was mean, Bruce, he's so pure, god knows what he'll find in there!" Tony gestured to where the super soldier had disappeared. He was a bit annoyed he hadn't thought of sending him in there himself. Bruce grinned cheekily.

"I'm all for broadening peoples horizons." He told them.

* * *

It seemed to Katie that Loki did not have a great idea of time. His definition of "Just quickly," was anything but quick. She lay cuddled up to him, running one finger along the contours of his face. He looked down at her and watched her. She finally met his gaze and he gave her an amused smirk.

"Having fun?" he asked her, moving her hair out of her face before running a finger over her lips. She tried to bite it and giggled. He laughed and pulled her atop of him, earning a squeal of delight from her. She kissed her way down his body and seated herself at crotch level and smirked up at him.

"Guys, we need to- oh, wow- I- uh," Steve spluttered, covering the sight with his hands and looking away. Katie laughed removing herself from between Loki's thighs. Loki stared the blond down, making sure he did not even glance at his wife.

"Sorry Stevie, can you throw me that dressing gown please?" she asked, pointing to the long black satin gown on the back of the door. Steve grabbed it and tossed it in their general direction. She caught it and swept it on in one move. Loki lay on the bed, still exposed for all to see.

"Loki." She hissed at him, he looked at her and sighed, his clothes reappearing on him, making him glow gold for a moment. Katie stood up, the gown grazing the floor.

"What do we need to do?" she asked a still scarred Steve, who slowly dared to peak over his hands. He let them drop slowly once he realized all was safe, watching Katie sit on the edge of the bed.

"We're going to talk through this whole…revolution thing." He explained, still looking a little unsure. Katie grinned.

"Can't say that I thought you'd join us." She remarked with a smirk, Loki moved himself next to her and waved his hand over her, so she was wearing her green pajamas. Katie rolled her eyes at him and crossed her legs, as Loki apprised Steve who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"No, I did not think you would help." Loki said disdainfully, before smiling "Well, you were more likely to help us than the hawk and his little spider." Both Katie and Loki chuckled while Steve pursed his lips.

"I'm not doing this for you, I-" he stopped "I just think it's the right thing to do." He finished tersely. Katie flashed him a tight lipped smile as she stood up.

"Always doing the right thing…don't you ever feel like…I dunno, going a little crazy?" she asked, looking up at him curiously. He looked down his nose at her as he straightened himself.

"No, not really." He told her coldly. She smirked and walked past him.

"Well we better get planning." She said as she left. Loki stood up and squared up to Steve with a devilish smile before following Katie out.

* * *

Katie was staring at the ceiling as Loki came in and slid into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she absentmindedly held onto his arms.

"What are we going to do about Farbauti? If she's still alive that is." Katie asked him quietly. Loki sighed, his breath blowing her hair around.

"I don't know. Let the frost giants take her back probably." He mused "Why do you ask?" he asked her. She shrugged and turned her head to look at him.

"Just thinking." She told him, kissing his jaw. "Won't they kill her?" she asked.

"Most likely." He replied bluntly. She frowned at him. "She's just as bad as the rest, she can rot in Hel." He told her seriously. She sighed.

"Good riddance then." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her nose. He watched her for a moment, playing with her hair.

"What did your siblings do to you?" he asked, she looked down "I mean, you don't have to tell me, I'm just curious." He hastily added, she shook her head.

"No, it's okay. They just used to tease me about my dad. Well, I say tease; they told me I should have died with him. They were only little when they said that though, like Ella was 5 and Carl was 7. As they got older though, they just used to say 'haha, your dad is dead', 'why don't you go cry to daddy…oh wait', stuff like that. Their dad was an abusive alcoholic, it's why he and my mum broke up, and so I just used to say 'yeah well, I'd rather he was dead than a cunt like yours.' I learnt to not let it bother me, but for years it really did." She told him quietly. Loki lay silently for a while, holding her tightly. Katie twisted and looked at him and giggled.

"Too much?" she asked, he smirked.

"Maybe. You know, we could always take a trip back to your home, and you know…kill them." He told her seriously, with a mischievous smile. She cackled a laugh.

"Yeah sure thing, mum would love that." She replied, smoothing his hair back as he chuckled. "Anyway, it's all ancient history now, I've got all I want right here." She said before wrinkling her nose "Ew, that was grossly cliché and gushy." She scolded herself with a laugh. He joined in her laughter.

"Well sometimes things are cliché for a reason." He told her with a grin, she shook her head, eye closed, and screwing her face up.

"Okay, seriously, let's leave all this lovey-dovey stuff, go back to insulting me." She giggled, he laughed and pulled her close and bit her neck.

"As you wish you insolent little harlot." He growled in her ear, rolling her over so he was above her.

"That's better." She muttered, pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my lovely lovely people!**

**I love you all! xox**


End file.
